


少年与狮子

by besamemuchooooo



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 111,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamemuchooooo/pseuds/besamemuchooooo
Kudos: 11





	1. 1-3

1

许昕身背巨大旅行包手拖笨重行李箱，站在大学进门后花枝招展的大道上。

对于寄宿这项活动他从十岁起便驾轻就熟，因此这趟从江苏到帝都的北上旅程也一如既往没有父母陪伴地、一个人伴着火车的况且况且声与汽车的突踏突踏声成功完成。

时值九月一号的中午，毒辣的阳光烤得他汗流浃背，绿树在暴晒下蒸发出的气味席卷口鼻，他抹了把脸稍加顿足，环顾这陌生熙攘的校园。

即使如今的他有点憔悴有点累，也不得不承认眼前的景象惹人醉。

从大门口开始连绵起伏着红的蓝的黄的“热烈欢迎2006级新生”的横幅占据了围墙半壁江山，而另一半则被“动感地带开学特惠”“天翼3G邀您体验极速之旅”的巨型看板牢牢掌控局面。

每一位初来咋到的花朵都免不了生出苦读四年即可进入一流国企工作的飘飘然感。

许昕在五彩小旗与时尚广告的夹道欢迎中一扫旅途绕之不去的空虚寂寞冷，照着负责接引的学长的说明迤逦过半个山坡，来到大一新生居住的A4公寓。

303寝里已经坐了两个人，听到推门声齐齐看了过来。

许昕自我介绍道：“我是许昕，2号床，嗯……江苏徐州的。”

这床边贴的条儿上竟然还标注各人省份，何等奇葩。

“我叫马龙，辽宁的。”白净少年，乖巧懂事。

“我张继科，山东青岛。”缺觉儿童，欲睁还困。

许昕一边与室友寒暄一边把大宗用品从箱子内往外掏。

“我看门外贴的纸，咱们寝就三个人？”

“嗯，好像这层楼就咱寝人数没满四个。”

“可以把东西放没人的那张床上去。”张继科瞟了一眼可怜兮兮的4号床，目光冰冷而残暴。

许昕十分兴奋：“我要把箱子放那床上，可不想塞到床底下积灰。”

“你放上面也会积灰。”

“可以用袋子套起来或者盖上报纸。”

那你放床底也照样可以……张继科如此想到，却懒得吐槽。

“你好像对住校很有经验啊！”马龙星星眼。

许昕毫不虚心地笑了：“我住校史已达八年之久。”

“哇，那你肯定特别擅长洗衣服拖地收拾内务了，以后多带着我们。”马龙持续星星眼。

许昕嘟了个嘴表示包在哥身上。

那时他们都还不知道，外表着急的许昕其实比另两人都小。

那时他们也还不知道，洗衣服拖地收拾内务的活儿后来基本是张继科在做。

军训从明天开始，独占四人套房的三人组没其他事可做，一边互相帮助套被子铺床单一边瞎侃交流情报。

“听说咱们学校比其他大学都严啊，军训苦得掉三斤肉。”马龙怕怕。

张继科习惯性眯眼：“我听我高中学长说，军姿能站到人崩溃，内务能逼得你下跪，被子、床单、枕头枕巾、牙刷牙膏的摆放都有独特体系，天天都有通报批评。”

说完他不知为何嗤笑了一下。

马龙脸青了。

许昕正想向他进行劝慰与化解，告诉他大学里的公权力都是纸老虎，门被适时推开。

一个陌生的脑袋探进来。

“06级的都去315看学长讲解内务规范。”

三楼整层只有315一间住的不是大一熊孩儿，此刻这里人头攒动，应令来学习内务要领的少年们围着中心的一小块空地团结成N层圈，空气中流动着上级压迫下级下级携手御敌的滞涩感。

坚信公权力都是纸老虎的许昕大无畏地站在最内围，近距离观摩学长精湛手艺。

示范的两位学长都长得不错，其中一位戴着眼镜，眉眼凌厉，讲话略有南方口音：“大家看这个被子，要拿棍子—没有的话书脊也行—先把它擀平，别笑就跟擀饺子皮一样，变匀变薄以后叠出来才好看。”

他边说边操作着，很快就擀出一床饺子皮并叠出一沓豆腐块。

许昕囧着脸看完，以脑电波向他发出两个字，有病。

另一名学长虎头虎脑，他从床底拖出一个盆道：“洗脸巾叠法跟被子一样，叠好后放在盆内右侧。左侧放水杯，杯里左边儿是牙刷右边儿是牙膏呈45度角，像这样。”

许昕以脑电波向他也发出讯息，脑残。

接下来他们又详细介绍了胖揍枕头将之捶成方块的技巧、床单应平整且印有编号的一角须铺在床末的规矩、四人必须头朝一个方向睡的道理、等等等等、以及自今晚起内务标准照此实施的决定。

解散时，许昕勉强以脑电波发出“你们……没救了……”的最后信号，终于负荷过量脑晕脚软，由马龙和张继科拽着回到寝室。

沉默。

尴尬的沉默。

尴尬而长久的沉默。

尴尬而长久且绝望的沉默。

“……啥也别说了干活儿吧！”

许昕自床上愤然跃起，面对之前已被杂物侵占得像狗窝般的寝室开始了渺小而励志的整理工作。

张继科抬眼皮看他：“你满血复活啦？”

“那还能怎么办，人在军训中不得不低头，等老子满级了搞死那帮不拿人当人不拿被子当被子的学长。”

许昕把毛巾拿出来折腾，幻想它是学长一揭即开的脸皮。

“其实这应该是学校的统一规定，又不是学长自己想的。”马龙慢吞吞道，“何况……”

“何况什么？”许昕凶巴巴问。

“何况那个学长真的很厉害啊！我第一次看到能把被子整得那么漂亮的人，还在那么短时间内！”

如果说此时马龙眼中的崇拜如超新星爆发般绚烂的话，那么此前他对许昕的星星眼简直是比白矮星还黯淡。

“……那学长是挺厉害，刚报到连学妹估计还没勾搭上呢，就成功俘获清纯学弟。”许昕酸溜溜滴。

马龙面皮微红：“你……不要则样。”

许昕大度道：“没事，我很开放。明天记得问问学长叫什么，抢占先机。”

“陈玘。”一直沉默的张继科突然开口。

“啊？”

“他们最后自我介绍了的，你没听见啊。”张继科觉得这孩子智商勘忧。

“没啊，”许昕辩解，“我受到的冲击过于剧烈掉线了嘛当时，马龙你也知道了？”

“对啊，他们军训期间负责带我们，另一个叫王皓。”

“哦。”

许昕不感兴趣地应了声，看在马龙的面子上不好再泄愤于学长，遂将满腔精力与怒气付诸各色内务，三人忙活到晚上。

“睡吧，兄弟们！明天起就是长达一个月的痛苦熬刑！”

许昕躺在床上对室友发出热切宣言，代表着对统治阶级的不满、对黑暗现实的憎恶、以及永不服输坦然受刑的光辉气概。

回应他的是马龙奶声奶气的“嗯……”，还有张继科“我已入睡感觉良好”的沉默。

许昕翻个身面朝右边墙上的斑驳痕发了会儿呆。

夏夜里的闷热气贯长虹，所幸还没有蚊子拜访，也许都集中到细皮嫩肉的另两位身上去了。他们今晚折腾了太久还没有挂蚊帐，也不知这鬼大学对拴蚊帐的绳儿有没有统一要求，许昕迷迷糊糊地想着，感慨着自己或许太过娇气认枕头，很快进入了梦乡。

羿日清晨的起床哨来得决绝又无情，许昕在马龙的真挚呼吁下凭求生本能挣扎起来时，张继科还在用生命赖床。

两人本着“本来寝室人就少一个不能再因为睡觉这种小事而开除掉一个”的良知，一边穿衣穿鞋一边踢张继科的床。

在室友不离不弃的淘气三千踢下，张继科终于弹跳起来，以风驰电掣马踏飞燕之势进行三倍速着装。

“知道我为什么能多睡一会儿了吧，咱有速度优势。”

他望向目瞪口呆的二人，眼中除了困意更有自豪神采。

“……张德坤，相由心生，以后就叫你张德坤。”

大好青年练就如此身手只为此等花花肠子，许昕扼腕。

“小学起就有人这么叫了。”

不张继科一键换装完毕，兄弟们连滚带爬冲下楼。

夏日的六点已是大亮，完全没办法在迟到时借天色掩护混入人群或至少遮挡一下羞愧的脸，所以三人组听到倒数计时的“3—2—1—”并赶在那个1的尾音回响中与新生军团会合时，确实处于十分微妙而危险的情境里。

“还是没赶上……”马龙这么想。

“幸好赶上了！”许昕这么想。

“……”张继科眼皮一搭拒绝思考。

站在新生面前的男人迅捷地审视他们一番，目光在每个人身上停留平均不超过0.5秒。

一乖一傻一困，检验完毕。

“喊完最后一声没入队视为迟到，第一天可以原谅，下不为例。”

比起严厉毋宁说冷静的声音，宣告了他们的无罪释放。

许昕不是特别感激地抬头瞅了一眼，穿着简单T恤与运动裤的男人，目测三十多一点。

这个应该就是导员了，长得还挺良心，许昕这么想着，与对方扫视过来的眼睛对了个正着。

他嘟了一下嘴，将目光移回前排同学的后脑勺。

总有种，自己的想法被看穿了的感觉。

“我叫秦志戬，法学院06级的辅导员，将在今后的四年中为大家的学习和生活提供帮助与教导。”

2

“你们说，指导员儿究竟是做啥的。”

排队领迷彩服的间隙，许昕百无聊赖地发问。

张继科以“这孩子智力着实勘忧”的语气答：“大学四年里为我们学习生活提供指导帮助的。”

“谁要你整这套官方说词儿啊，具体点儿。”

张继科认真想了想：“听说——我只是听人家说啊，导员儿就是掌控你四年里的一切、决定你能不能入党、能不能评优、能不能拿奖学金、能不能在网吧通宵的拥有绝对权力的邪恶大魔王。”

“我靠，这也太他妈大权在握了。”许昕极富反抗精神，并对最后一条尤其在意，“应该分权，应该制衡。”

“管咱们的还有副导员，还有书记院长主任什么的，不过他们基本是一伙儿的。”张继科冷淡揭破世情百态、官场腐败。

“哪有你说的那么夸张。”马龙反对，“我辽宁老乡会的学姐跟我说了，导员跟基层联系不大，像是一般的学生，既没有差到年年挂科的、也没有干到领导阶层天天往办公楼跑的，四年下来压根儿接触不了几次。”

“你说的有道理。”许昕郑重点点头，将怀疑的目光投向张继科，“你那说的也太夸张了，法治社会要不要王法了。都听什么样儿的前辈说的呀，年年挂科还是天天跑办公楼？”

张继科怒视他们，抿了下嘴没搭腔。

领完迷彩服男生们嘻嘻哈哈回公寓换装，有急不可待者就地在楼道内房门口宽衣解带起来，当代男大学生的面目登时由人模狗样变得禽兽不如。

迷彩服是从学校东山深处僻静家属区的某小作坊里领出来的，质量与规格自然不可期待，一件件不是袖子长可缠臂就是腰处肥可围臀。许昕仗着人高马大手长腿长意外地黑到一套颇合身的衣裤，早早换完了满屋乱晃，从各个角度围观室友手握曲别针与皮带扣犹自纠缠。

滚。”张继科吐出一个字。

马龙虽然没有发声，但浑身也散发出“你真烦人快点出去”的意愿。

许昕吊儿郎当地站起来。

“先帮我俩把那马扎带下去。”

许昕诶嘿嘿笑得春光灿烂，左手提个右手夹俩顺便叼着水壶先行下楼摆马扎了。

楼下集合的人只有小猫两三只，离预定时间还差着十分钟，绝大部分人仍在楼上纠结裤带鞋带不够帅气，或者缺乏直面训练的勇气。

三十岁多一点的秦志戬导员倒是来得很早，透过强作镇定的谈话与飘忽不定的目光分析着几位先驱者的心理状况。

许昕蹦过来时方才察觉到导员也在，奈何为时晚矣，他不甘不愿地拿下嘴里衔着的水壶含糊叫了声：“啊，秦……导好。”

“一个人就下来了？”

“他们还在弄衣服。”

许昕一边回答，一边弯下身把小马扎并排放好。

秦志戬似有兴趣地问：“这回还迟到么？”

“不能。”许昕坐在小马扎上仰头看着他，“而且您不说了吗，第一天可以原谅，不算迟到。”

秦导笑了。

许昕寒毛竖了一身。

“挺爱贫啊，你叫什么名字？”

许昕低头捧起搁在地上的水壶，把写有名字的标签给他看：“许昕。”

“好名字，真够虚心的。”

许昕腹诽，这梗伴随我的时间比张继科又名张德坤还久了，一点儿威胁值都没有。

“嗯，我妈取这名字就是希望我虚心，我也挺引以为鉴的。”

喧闹嘈杂的声响袭来，一大波军装新生正在靠近。

许昕抬头看向公寓楼的大楼梯，男生们你推我搡女生们羞愤欲死地往下走。他一眼看见了白净貌美的马龙与张继科，还有他俩眼中对自己那种“你竟然跟导员聊天求关注你疯了吗吗吗吗吗”的滔天火光。

整队的时候许昕心不在焉地想，以自己这么聪明——自己绝对很聪明——的程度，不该犯这样的低级错误啊。跟导员贫嘴，顶嘴，人家一刺棱立马全身毛炸起来还装作没有的样子，挺傻。

不该啊。

明哲保身低调度日才是王道啊。我还能真是潜意识里求关注？

第一天的军训通常不会过于凶猛，地狱共有十八层当然比地狱只有第十八层更恐怖，从附近军官学院请过来的教官显然深谙这一点。在练了一下午的军姿稍息立正报数军姿以后，许昕的感受也只有普通意义上的“好累好无聊”。

他得意地想，哥身体素质过硬心理素质强大，没办法。

这样的30天，简直是眼一闭一睁就过去了。

当夜他傲视群雄地如此预测，结果眼一闭一睁后迎接了狂风骤雨般的洗礼。

“腿，绷紧！懂什么叫绷紧吗！膝盖往后压直，别以为偷懒看不出来！脖子别往前探！手贴紧裤缝！你手别动！法学院新生就这点素质？丢不丢人？这么萎靡的精神面貌做给谁看！眼睛瞪前方别瞪地面！”

他们已经在烈日与怒骂的浇灌中挺立了半个小时，前天只会叠被子摆牙刷的那两位学长亲临操场指点新生，在这半小时内一秒钟都不带停地提醒着他们手有问题，腿有问题，脖子有问题，屁股有问题，全身都有问题，连参加过高考鏖战的脑子都有问题。

尤其是那个马龙崇拜的小白脸眼镜，似乎通过言语攻击他人可为自己回复生命力一样，愈骂愈勇，简直是鬼畜眼镜。

团头团身的那个倒还好点，也许是在大太阳底下自己的体型也吃不消的缘故，话不多，以手把手纠正学生动作为主。

趁陈玘骂完一轮换气蓄力的当儿，王皓低声提醒：“哎，时间到了。”

陈玘怒喝：“原地休息三分钟！”

众人像秸秆一样断成两截扑在地上。

然后他们就看着陈玘利落地摘下眼镜，喜笑颜开地走到阴凉地里坐下，大声嚷着“哎呀吼了半天累死我了，快快大家都快喝水”。

……还真他妈有一秒钟变鬼畜的功能啊。

许昕默默地把什么大光明小光明都问候个遍，扭头去观察马龙，果不其然那厮正一脸向往地凝视着阴凉地里的一双学长。

许昕转而看向张继科：“你觉得马龙那货……”

……

我去怎么连张继科的视线都明目张胆指向阴凉地！

“张继科你瞅毛线瞅？朋友……朋友兄你也想欺？”

张继科大梦初醒地转过脸来：“啊……怎么了？”

“我还问你呢。人马龙看陈玘，你看谁呢。”

“没啊……”张继科试图用昏昏欲睡的声音对许昕催眠。

许昕挥手打断：“哼，你想瞒我？咱要一块儿呆四年呢，搞不好一会儿那俩学长就过来了。咦……他俩真的过来了，还朝咱这儿走……艾玛走到跟前了。”

王皓无视一脸痴呆相的许昕，阳光地蹲下身来：“继科，你还好哇？”

“……还行。”张继科硬邦邦答道。

“那天教内务时我就看见你了，想着解散了再跟你说话的结果你直接就走了，没啥事儿吧？住得习惯么？有啥不懂的尽管来找我跟玘子啊。你说你报这学校也没跟我打个招呼，幸亏我负责带你们新生军训不然都不知道你考这儿来了。”

“没……”张继科一脸词汇量匮乏有苦难言，“我没什么麻烦要你们帮忙主要是。你们平常不用操心，有事会去找你。”

“那就好。我跟玘子也只能带你们这半天，过会儿要去上课了。”

陈玘跟着点了点头：“继科你没事也来找我们玩儿啊，虽然我估计你不会过来。许昕马龙多带着点儿他。”

已经沉浸在年度情感大戏里听傻了的许昕忽然被点名，不自在地扭啊扭。

“你怎么认识我们俩……”

“我看了你们学籍表嘛，长得有特点就记住了。你还跟我是江苏老乡呢。”

“你也江苏的？难得啊！”

许昕一激动，眼神儿立即由旁观者与批判者变成认亲者与知音者。

“咱们学院老乡是难找，好在你们秦导也是江苏的。”

……

如果有人把许昕此刻光怪陆离的面部肌肉形态画下来，那幅画当名为《呐喊》。

“……你不知道？”陈玘笑得欢欣鼓舞，“看你表情……难道已经得罪他了？”

“没有没有绝对没有。”许昕简单粗暴地打断。

“跟你介绍一下这是你的狂热粉马龙哦你已经知道他了，他自叠被一役便对你情之所钟寤寐思服，你能回报他的显然是青青子衿唯有杜康。”

这老乡原来是个深井冰。

这老乡为什么要进法学院，他应该报人文院被拒然后直接进精神病院。

陈玘淡定地收起如上念头，朝一旁的小朋友打招呼：“龙崽你好，跟这么两个人住一起肯定很辛苦。”

马龙临危受命大难当前，反倒尽显英雄本色有逻辑得一塌糊涂：“学长好，我是龙崽，不辛苦。”

三分钟转瞬即过，恢复队列训练时，许昕觉得这比那乱七八糟纲常沦丧的聊天时间要轻松一百倍。

3

“就说你怎么回事儿哪，跟有高级权限的学长是兄弟也不告诉我们一声，还装那么淡定。”

许昕一边吃着从家带来的零食一边呵斥张继科。

“我只是觉得跟他在这大学里可能也没啥交集，就不想麻烦。”

张继科酷酷地答道，嚼着食堂提供的新鲜水嫩小黄瓜。

“难道你们有什么矛盾吗……还是说他很关心你但你很不喜欢他？”

马龙尝试以一个正常人的思维去看问题。不他本来就是正常人。

“你就这么想也行，”张继科继续耍酷，“反正估计以后也没啥联系。”

许昕嗤之以鼻：“你净扯吧，都住同一层了，你这四年还闭着眼过？爱讲不讲，反正我就脑补他是你亲哥哥。”

“你有病啊亲哥哥能姓王我姓张吗。他就是我高中时的学长……”

“学长？”

“亲学长。”

许昕马龙同时“噗嗤”一声笑岔气儿。

“亲你词汇量还好吧亲，学长都能有亲不亲的这是山东特产？”

“他比我高一级，他是三班我也是三班，高二经常整个班带着高一的一起学习参加课外活动，这怎么不叫亲学长了。”

张继科在这个问题上显得十分强硬执拗。

许昕不欲与之多争执，假模假式地同意了他对“亲学长”的阐释，马龙则发自真心地认为这种念法果然科学自己又学到了新知识。

“等等，我突然想到一个问题。”马龙紧张兮兮道。

“怎么了？”

“我记得陈——陈玘学长跟王皓学长跟咱一样也是国际经济法二班的，换句话说他也是我的亲学长？”

——人称代词出卖了你，亲。

许昕想。

不过他善良地决定不揭穿真相。

非要照这个组词法，那秦志戬还是你我他的亲导员呢。

……想想就肉麻，许昕乱晃晃掉一身鸡皮疙瘩。

在最初几天的清蒸小炒过后，军训进入了正式而恢弘的烹炸烧烤进程。

多少次在太阳下汗水滴进了眼睛，多少次在寝室里内务遭受到奚落，据说女生宿舍一到晚上电话时间人人蹲在厕所向父母哭，而男儿有泪不轻弹的毛头小伙子们，则在轻率打扑克被抓被要求写检查后人人自危，陷入比女生更哀婉却无从发泄的苦楚。

303的三剑客在这种时候显得非常潇洒。

他们白天通过耍嘴皮子彼此娱乐抵御扑克惑，晚上则将叠好的被子请上书桌和衣而眠，由此挣下大量宝贵的睡眠时间。后者之妙，妙不可言。对此，张继科居功至伟。

“我就说速度优势最关键吧。”

“咱们压根儿就没做功，哪儿来的速度。”

许昕得了便宜卖乖，不领会张继科的点拨之恩

“更何况咱睡是睡了，内务其实一般般，从没得过优秀寝室称号，那被子每天从床挪上桌从桌挪到床也略有松弛了。”

“你都多大的人了还执着于优秀寝室小红花，幼稚不幼稚。”

“谁执着小红花了，我就觉得……我就觉得别的寝室没比咱们怎么好。”

“乖啦乖啦，他们得小红花都是权钱交易权色交易的结果，咱们是最棒的啊。”

张继科像对幼儿园大班的弟弟一样拍打着他的肩息事宁人，马龙也精准有力地捶打他的背部。

许昕真想糊他俩一熊脸。

军训中期的某一天，他们稀松平常地迎接着上午最狂热的训练

“站军姿，一个小时。”

教官唇齿轻巧纷飞编织出这句话，仿佛是在说“鸡蛋灌饼，不加辣”。

学生们默契地嗡嗡出强烈的共振，那声音仿佛是在说“要死吧，一小时”，又像是在说“玩儿蛋去吧”。

总而言之，把埋怨唬在喉咙里过把干瘾后，被压迫阶级还是不得不顶着火球数着心跳开始酷刑。

许昕脑内的计数器在大概过了十五分钟以后就不灵了。小腿早已麻木，膝盖疼得没知觉，他开始在脑子里来回放歌，从《双截棍》到《小情歌》到《万物生》，华语流行音乐三十年在不可视播放厅里巡礼了一圈，他依然不知道站了多久还有多久。

轻巧的脚步声靠近，不像教官皮鞋的蹭蹭声。许昕双眼盯着前方的花坛，汗水从额头趟到了睫毛尖，他不敢扭脖子或歪头赶走汗水，甚至没力气眨眼睛。

右眼一片模糊，又疼又肿。

突然眼睛一轻，温热带着点儿粗糙的触感略过睫毛与上眼皮，视线瞬间明亮。

那感觉只在极短的一瞬。

许昕已经知道是谁了。

站在他身侧的辅导员很快就走开，球鞋有规律的敲击着地面，偶尔还夹杂踩在落叶上的脆响。

许昕猪油蒙了心般扭头，几乎是在同时炸出教官“第四排第一个！头别乱动！”的暴喝。

他还没来得及扭回去，就猝不及防地与秦志戬的视线相遇。

秦指导面无表情地看着他，眼神里是不动如山的严厉。

他悄悄把脑袋转回正确方向，试图不引起一点儿动静。

一个小时的哨响。

上百号人像被定住身一样不敢大意，温温柔柔地暗自缓解腿部神经，放松对全身肌肉的控制，随后才敢弯腰乃至坐下。

哀鸿遍野，饿殍满地。

大好青年们四仰八叉瘫在地上任君搓圆揉扁。

“你们都是怎么坚持下来没学女生装晕倒的？”张继科猛灌水。

“我忘了，”，马龙声音虚上三分，“尤其最后二十分钟跟傻了一样脑子里都空了。”

“修禅的出家人都应该拉来军训，保准物我两忘。”张继科同感。

“有女生装晕倒了？”许昕惊讶。

“你还真入定啦，这都能忘。”张继科不屑，“有三四个呢，都是中后期的事儿。”

“不能真入定啊，”许昕嬉皮笑脸，“我站了没几分钟就开始在脑子里唱歌儿，到最后已经把除了国歌和咱校歌儿以外所有我会的都点唱一遍了，脑子里太繁华。”

“你怎么不唱出来给全体刷BUFF。”

“我唱出来了，就该被乱棒打出去了。“

说完听见一声轻笑，三人汗涔涔回头，惊见秦指导深入群众视察疾苦，云淡风轻地注视着他们。

许昕一忖己方对话并无大逆不道之处，且秦指导刚才体贴学生的行为着实温暖人心感动中国，故率先招呼道：“秦指导好。”

秦志戬露出半厘米疑似关心学生的表情：“都这么累？”

“能不累么，膝盖往后压肌肉要绷紧脊梁直又挺。”许昕摇头晃脑，“我们保质保量不容易。”

“确实不错。”秦志戬道，“你今天表现得尤其好。”

许昕咧开嘴——

“是叫马龙是吧，值得表扬。”

——许昕把嘴合上。

马龙受宠若惊，忙应一声“哎……”气儿都不太足。

“你也站得很标准，”秦志戬又把赞许的目光投向张继科，“继续坚持，争取当阅兵式旗手。“

许昕捂着一开一合过猛略感酸痛的腮帮子问：“我呢，我觉得自己站得挺标准的，您看我汗水都糊眼睛了都没动。我还个儿高。”

“你那个扭头的动作幅度倒是挺明显的，生怕教官看不着是吧。”

秦指导客观叙述事实后毫不留恋地溜开，与子弟兵教官寒暄去也。

许昕望着他的背影怒火中烧，上下颚相抵试图咬断自己一口伶俐小钢牙，嘎嘣儿脆。

马龙温柔地安慰他：“你站得挺好的真的。”

“你站第一排能看见我好不好？”愤怒中的许昕表示自己不需要无谓的同情分。

“你别放心上，领导都这样，喜欢夸一个损一个显得自己很公平很真知灼见，没事儿找事儿。”

张继科投许昕所好直击统治阶级腐朽阴暗面。

“他还夸俩损一个呢，估计全中队也就挑了我一个来说。”许昕依旧耿耿于怀。

“那他对你有偏见！”

“他凭什么对我有偏见啊！”许昕委屈。

“那谁叫你脑袋动了呢。”

“他从我身边儿走过帮我擦了下汗就走我能不看他一下么！”许昕火了。

“我靠你要我们怎么哄你啊！”张继科也火了，“等摸清他上下班路线往路上放玻璃扎轮胎！或者直接拔气门芯儿！”

“这个可以有。”许昕眼睛亮了，“他最好还在骑自行车上下班。”

我觉得希望渺茫……在这样的时代里。马龙的眼睛流露出如此含义。

我也知道希望不大……但你就别惹他了让他在脑子里发发疯吧。张继科用眼睛警告马龙。

于是接下来一天的训练里，许昕把有限的大脑投入无限的报复事业YY中，过得充实快乐无比。

晚上食堂打饭去张继科照旧对着满面墙的丰盛菜肴久久深思，半天苦着脸跟大妈说：“给我来个黄瓜炒鸡蛋。”

“素死你，净长排骨不长肉。”许昕身为荤菜党的尊严每每在此刻受到冲击。

“我不爱吃有什么办法，又不是用你的肉炒的菜干嘛这么与有荣焉。”

“继科这是不是就叫，草食系男子？”马龙笑吟吟。

“啥意思，爱吃素的男人？”张继科微惊，没想到跟自己一样奇葩的男人们都能组成一个固有物种了。

“不知道，好像是吧，我就在网上见过这词儿。”

张继科很满意，当即掏出手机登录QQ修改了签名。

当天晚上王皓上QQ，看着万年离线——当然此刻也离线——的张学弟的个性签名，百思不得其解。

他把陈玘叫到电脑跟前儿，“草食系男子在食堂的悲哀——啥意思啊？”

陈玘搜索引擎了一下，歪头，“草食系好像是说对爱情不够主动很胆小，但用情专一值得托付终身。”

“在食堂呢？”王皓比较关注这个。

陈玘开动脑筋：“应该是说他在食堂看着很多新生已结成对对，自己却只能一个人占张桌子吃饭很寂寞悲哀。”

“哦……”

“但他用情很深啊，应该是在执着等待某个人吧。”

“吓……”


	2. 4-6

4

稀里哗啦，噼里啪啦。

红了樱桃，绿了芭蕉。

轰隆隆隆隆打雷了，胆小的人都不敢跑。

大头大头，下雨不愁，人家有伞，我有……

“你有病！”

张继科照着窗边的许昕虚空一拳抡过去。

“难得下雨不出操不能让人清净清净啊，马龙都被你逼得戴耳机了。”

许昕顺着他有气势的手指看去，马龙窝在自己床上整着耳机摇头晃脑，声带颤悠悠地随之运动。

“雨下整夜，我的爱溢出就像雨水~院子落叶，跟我的思念厚厚一叠~”

媲美童星的青涩嗓音跟屋外雨打井盖儿的声音交相呼应，在阴霾密布的天空下阴沉灰暗的屋子里显得别有深趣。

许昕张继科面面相觑。

“……那也比你好，人家起码唱的是歌儿念的是词儿。”

“我就念点儿东西活跃嘴巴打发无聊怎么了，下雨啊你不觉得没劲么。”

“我觉得你脑子少根筋。”

“那你也戴耳机啊，听摇滚啊少年。”

“我耳机昨天晚上给压坏了。”张继科脸色一沉，“算了陪你聊会儿天吧，看你得无聊死。”

“还行吧。”许昕得瑟。“聊点儿啥呢。”

“聊啥呢，聊咱导员吧。”

张继科欣赏了他脸上鱼龙百变精彩纷呈的表情，终于稍出少许恶气。

“我就觉得不对劲儿啊，你一大老爷们儿他给你擦什么汗，搁我剁了我手都不干，干嘛不给女生擦去。”

“你思想真龌龊，人就一好心一顺手，我当时眼睛可疼了。”许昕化身正义的使者，“而且摸女生那不是职场性骚扰么。”

“你知道啥是职场么……”张继科乐见其错懒得纠正，“照你的说法这么纯洁而感天动地的师生关系，你怎么就纠结到现在。”

许昕瞪起圆圆的眼睛：“我没啊我哪儿纠结了，我刚看雨真的什么都没想。”

“就算你什么都没想吧，我说聊导员的时候你那表情，曲苑杂坛五十分钟呈现出来的你那脸上一秒钟全涵盖了。”

许昕默不作声。

张继科有种我的弟弟我做主的快感。嗯，弟弟虽然平时可以惯着，该管教时还是要管的。

许昕坐直了上身把双臂搁到书桌上，摆出一副推心置腹跟哥们儿讲知心话的架势。

“其实我就是觉得吧，有点儿不舒服，感觉怪怪的。咱第一天早晨不是踩着点儿到的么，理论上他对咱印象就不该好，然后中午换完衣服我下去没留神跟他说了两句话，不太虚心——我当时也是脑子抽了——他肯定也看得出来，笑了一下笑得我都毛了。我觉得他真应该挺烦我的吧，哪个老师没有看不顺眼的学生，站军姿时他还帮我擦了一下汗，我回过味儿来都受宠若惊都晴天霹雳了。要不是意志品质坚强当场就瘫在那儿。”

“你不还站得挺好么，还有心思扭头。”

“就又丢人了。”许昕嘟嘴。

“其实他对你好你还是挺高兴的嘛。”

“这不废话吗，谁对你好你能不高兴啊。”

张继科想说什么，又关上嘴巴，改口道：“但你又觉得他大部分时候对你不够好，不够重视你？”

“呃……是这样？”许昕无知地眨着大眼睛。

“我观测是这样。”

“那怎么办，你说得我跟幼儿园大班想引起漂亮老师关注的傻叉儿童似的。”

你还有脸说。

张继科循循善诱：“我觉得你应该自我剖析一下这种感情，你想得到的究竟是什么，又要为之而付出什么代价。”

许昕闷头想了一会儿，乐了。

“明白了，我不就是想求关注嘛。从小就这样，上自习时老师来了就认真得一比那啥狂算题，老师一走就发呆画画传纸条，自己都习惯了。”

“嗯……然后呢？”

“然后到了大学也不例外嘛，想要导员关注很正常，不想去西点的士兵不是好厨师，我就好好努力天天向上吧。等我先进突出优秀荣誉得让他挑不出错，当全年级，不，全校的面儿表扬我。”

张继科万万没想到自己一番富有哲♂学性与指向性的话竟能导出这样一个励志的结果，许昕的脑回路果然不可按常理推之。

不过话说回来有些事来得早不如来得巧，就这么慢慢看吧。这货面相诡异骨骼清奇，幸福指数应该不低。

诡异而简短的交谈结束后屋里回复寂静。

雨一直下，气氛有些尴尬。

床角的马龙默默摘下耳机，举手道：“不好意思，歌听一半儿电量用完了，你们对话大半我都听见了，没问题吧？”

许昕把自己当成佛教顿悟之人沾沾自喜，自觉心境清明目光澄透，淡定道：“没问题，当然没问题，你也监督我好好学习啊以后。”

马龙点了个头，终于可以爬起来找充电器。

后来雨停了出操也恢复正常，一大帮子人呼啦啦赶到沾着湿润树叶与泥土气息的训练场上。教官宣布了阅兵式旗手的人选，是马龙与张继科。

许昕一脸自豪地望向自家兄弟，向张继科比了下拳头示意自己以后会努力。张继科根本不愿花一秒钟看他。

倒是从后面审视队伍的秦志戬看见了，许昕与他目光相碰，天然一笑，毫不在意地回头该训练训练。

秦志戬倒很欣慰这个浮躁的男生终于让他见到了沉稳专注的一面。

军训在每天的高强度训练中继续，全体新生们一分一秒地见证了大火球变成小火球，落叶由零星数枚变成一大摊，路过的事不关己的学长学姐们的眼神从“倒霉孩子们果然在受罪”变成“孩子们终于受完罪了（我们也要十一回家了）”。

马龙与张继科每次远离大部队单独训练踢正步的时候，许昕就百无聊赖地遥遥偷窥着，偶尔担心后者的精神面貌问题。

汇报表演的那天是九月三十号，大一的孩子们提前收拾好包袱行李，只等阅兵结束就撒欢往家赶。

饶是如此，注视着校园里拉着行李箱神色匆匆奔赴火车站、汽车站、飞机场的前辈们，他们还是不由感到一丝感伤。

“咱们的努力，其实对他们没什么意义啊。”马龙感叹。

“没事儿，他们努力过的那一年也只对他们自己有意义。”许昕辩证地思考问题。

“你难得说出这么无可置疑的话。”张继科大方地夸奖。

阅兵式异常地成功，许昕特别奇怪一帮学法的大男人小小姐怎么就能走得这么好这么齐。

马龙张继科作为旗手的表现据说引发了其他院系女生的骚动。

他们当然很帅气，许昕想，并且，各中队辅导员向领导汇报军训成果时，自家的秦指导也特别的帅气。

一等奖的奖品除了奖状还有个大盒子。

表彰结束后同学们紧张刺激地刨开它，发现里面静静躺着两块乒乓球拍，还有几个白色的胖胖的球。

“抠门儿死了学校。”大家齐心协力大骂财务处的工作人员，合计着把这玩意儿收到哪儿去。

马龙张继科被假装路过的各色女同学拉住求合照求独照，许昕乖巧地从一个同学手里接过那张写有“2006年新生军训会操表演一等奖”的橙纸奖状。

“秦指导帮我拍张照呗。”他把手机递向秦志戬。

秦志戬接过手机，含笑看着他。

他很难露出这种柔和而让人放心的笑容。

于是许昕立刻就安心了。

在人来人往如大菜市一般的体育场上，他双手捧起奖状举在胸前微笑留念，为自己大学中第一次集体活动的成功，以及人生中最后一次军训的完结。

秦志戬在按快门前的一瞬间说了句，做得很好。

那随后被摄下的笑容便更绽放了点儿，温暖洋溢。

他把手机还给他，摸了摸他的头发，在十月的金风中柔顺而伏贴。

许昕乖乖地接受了这一嘉奖，之后将奖状交给同学，倒退着走了几步。

“秦指导再见，我先回家啦。”

他的身影几乎是一溜烟儿就不见，在向公寓楼奔去的短促而自由的旅程中带起微风与波痕。

这样无知的单纯已经不会再有，可这样扑朔迷离的人生还在继续，不知要兴几次风，作几回浪。

许昕在奔跑中隐隐感到对未来的恐惧，还有期待。

如同水银色的剔透风帘，甜美而不可揣摩，弥漫而不知所终。

但他依然难以自抑地兴奋，并带着想要腾飞的喜悦。

大学开始了——他想，大学开始了——

5

许昕十一回家的时候包里塞了两本书，《法理学》与《宪法学》。十月七号他返校时，法理学在包里的位置纹丝未动，而宪法学稍显光荣，它的导论第一页显然被翻阅过，并且还印上一摊明显的葡萄汁。

“所以我就说带这东西回家根本没用。”

许昕絮絮叨叨地把书往外掏，责备当初劝自己带书回家的马龙。

“可是我看了啊，两本都。”马龙一脸受伤。

“你看了么。”许昕看张继科。

“我这七天唯一接触的纸质媒体就是中国电视报。”张继科一脸鄙夷。

“看吧，龙崽，是你不对。”

许昕痛心疾首。

马龙嘻嘻嘻嘻。

门口有人轻敲。

马龙主动去开门，一张久得让人有点忘记他是谁的脸出现在门缝里。

“继科儿在吗？”

“在！继科儿怎能不再！”许昕激动得差点破音，“进来快进来，学长，亲学……”

张继科腾地一下站起来，对许昕低声威胁“你闭嘴啊”，随后问门那头的人“干嘛啊”。

王皓道：“我给你带的东西，主要是我妈让给带的，有黄瓜、青椒、酱油、辣椒、大蒜、巧克力，还好多呢……”

马龙忙不迭敞开大门恭迎学长赏赐。王皓拽着个能装半大小孩儿的口袋进来，带进一股辛辣刺鼻厨房灶台之气。

张继科脸抽搐不已：“你带这些干什么啊到哪儿买不到。”

“怕你省钱舍不得买呀，”王皓字字真情句句真意，“我跟我妈一报食堂菜单，她就说以你的口味肯定特委屈，让我带点儿过来。没多买，怕放坏，你要是吃完还想吃再找我。”

“……你当我是你呀。”张继科恼怒而无奈地回了一句。

许昕脑内CPU高速运转，试图分析出这句话是七分粗暴三分娇羞还是七分娇羞三分粗暴。同时他也着手研究王皓面部表情以窥测他到底听没听懂呢？生不生气呢？

王皓笑了。

他显然听懂了，并且没有生气。

“怕你在外面受委屈，别老这么青春期。”

许昕在心里比划了个手捂胸口倒退三步的决绝动作，学长别老这么温柔好脾气哇，哪个亲弟弟受得了哇。

他十八岁的亲弟弟果然受不了，满脸失败地认真倒腾起瓜果蔬菜来。

许昕羡慕嫉妒恨地围观着，悄悄摸了一块巧克力，掰开塞自己嘴里。

“皓子你是送菜还是种菜哪。”

忘了关上的门传来生气勃勃的声音，许昕听到这声音第一反应不是看来人而是看马龙，通过马龙眨眼的频率他证实了自己的猜测。

当他坏笑着抬头看门口时才了解到愚蠢这回事儿百密终有一疏，来人除了有摘下眼镜活泼开朗的陈玘，还有手里拿着点儿啥的秦志戬。

而他，许昕！

正蹲在地上，露出奇弱智无比的笑容！

嘴里还嚼着巧克力，巧克力还伴随青椒大蒜洒了寝室一地！

冷静，许昕，冷静，你可是17岁的人了。民以食为天，子不食，谁之过？

对，他不能因为这样就扣你的A分B分印象分的。

许昕装作无知群众的一员细嚼慢咽解决掉巧克力，若无其事站起来：“秦指导，您来啦。”

王皓跟陈玘都露出“你跟导员怎么可能已经混熟？”的质疑眼光，张继科更是毫不掩饰恨铁不成钢的情绪。

马龙？马龙在干啥许昕不用看了。

秦志戬经过休假比军训初见时气色好了许多，乍眼一看说他正在奔三的道路上也有人信。

他扫视下满地狼藉，分析出学生们只是在交流家乡作物而并非开办蔬菜黑市，便毫不客气道：“地上能收拾就快收拾了，王皓陈玘跟我去干点儿活。”

“干点儿活”的范围很广，小到去复印店影印、中到去校出版社搬书、大到去火车站接人，在大学官僚阶层的嘴里都只是“干点儿活”。

不过许昕凭直觉觉得这么一个（目测）良心的辅导员所交代的应该只是单纯意义上的一点儿活计。

他难得地以与马龙相同的目光注视着学长二人组。

王皓自蔬果中起身拍拍衣服裤子，叮嘱张继科：“要吃啊，吃完不够找我啊。”

张继科脸烧起来。

在导员面前，他想，被大二学长，当幼儿园大班照顾了。

许昕看着正要离去的三位高层，不甘心自己今晚的一句话都没被回应，浅吸口气勇敢高声问道：“秦指导，今晚上集不集合？”

他知道屋内众人此刻对自己的吐槽若能具现化大概可以填满整个立方体，但管他呢，求关注不就这么点手段。不用白不用。

“你可以九点钟往楼下站会儿，看看集不集合。”

秦志戬面瘫着结束了这低级的快速问答。

“嗯……那……”瞬间，许昕福至心灵，“今晚什么时候查寝？”

秦志戬这回是真的笑了。

他轻轻晃悠手里的两张花名册。

“刚才。”

三座大山这回终于是走了。

许昕与马龙同时叹了口气。

迷雾的叹息，少年的思绪。

“我说……”许昕重新蹲回地板上，“那咱寝内务算不算合格？”

“我觉得，”马龙若有所思，“没有人会在给你一个不合格的时候还冲你那样笑的。”

“哪样笑？他那不是冷笑？狞笑？嗤笑？”

马龙懒得再搭理他，回自己床上给手机充电去了。

张继科正外表不爽地收拾着蔬菜，但许昕总觉得他似乎现在就想把青椒空口吃掉。

“你跟你亲……跟你学长到底咋回事儿？”

“什么都没有你老问。”张继科粗暴地把黄瓜跟辣椒倒进一个盆里，“他比我大一级，我们同一个社团，挺快就熟了。有阵儿我老去他家玩儿，所以他妈也认识我。”

“后来吵架了？所以你刚开始装不认识他。”

“就吵了一次，然后我懒得搭理他了。”

“虽然你不能告诉我原因吧，反正肯定是你不对。”

“凭什么？”

“凭王皓那脸上就不像做错事愧疚弥补的样子。”

许昕言之凿凿。

张继科沉默着把巧克力塞进塑料瓶里，想想说：“反正都过去了，现在就算和好了吧。”

“吼~那陈玘呢？这是我帮马龙问的。”

“他小时候跟王皓一块儿玩过，后来父母工作调动回老家了，天南海北写信联系。这我也就听王皓说的，我跟陈玘压根儿不熟。”

“那你也套套近乎帮帮马龙呗，看室友单相思咱们也闹心啊。”

张继科奇怪地看他一眼：“你很闲嘛。”

“我关心同学还有错。”许昕表示不服。

“我看你是兴奋过度。那要不咱来聊聊，你怎么一看到秦指导就智商全线崩盘？他一笑你就世界从此绚烂？”

“他笑我还害怕呢，”许昕嘀嘀咕咕，“我怎么就惹他发笑了，总不能是我表现太好吧。”

“甭管你是发毛还是心跳，反正都掩饰不住你兴奋想要尖叫。我说啊，许二同学，”张继科半真半假地劝导，“人家再怎么帅那也是咱导员，那也比你大十多岁，那也是个男的，你到底怎么就不能自已了呢？”

“张继科，你的思想不堪到让人发指。”许昕满脸正气。“你可以侮辱我的人格，但不能侮辱我的性取向。你要再怀疑我对导员的向往是别有用心，我就质疑你对我的关心是另有隐情了。”

张继科朝他比了个中指，抄起根黄瓜嚼起来，仿佛他啃的是这厮的手指头。

第二天，即开课的第一天早晨，三剑客站在公寓一楼布告栏下看着内务检查结果。

“差寝没有303！”马龙~\\(≧▽≦)/~

“优寝也没有303。”许昕_(:3」∠)_

“昨晚都成大菜市了还优寝，要不要点脸了。”某种意义上讲，张继科是303最正常的一位。

“要不是你亲学长来兜售瓜果，能成那样儿嘛。”许昕恼羞成怒。

张继科突然特别认真地看着他并告诉他：“没他来也不成，真的，咱寝理论上就不太可能拿优寝。”

许昕颤抖着问：“为、为什么……难道他，难道导……他……”

“因为咱们寝的内务真的很一般，你随便往三楼其他屋子转转，不比咱差的多的是，比咱好的也有。”

张继科的宣言，让许昕听见了世界观破碎的声音。

“真的？”

“真的，”马龙诚恳地接茬，“我去别的寝观摩学习过，太豪华了，咱整体不行。当然，这不是任何一个人的责任……”

“你只是……”

“……对自己太过自信了。”

马龙&张继科道。

许昕从这一天起放弃了对优秀寝室称号以及（虚构的）小红花的追求，他觉得生命应该用来做更有意义的大事、要事、奇事，而不是叠被铺床这种甚至不能在沦落天涯时当做求生技能的把戏。

马龙与张继科一度十分担心许昕会因此而放弃对正常寝室标准的要求，从而哪天登上差寝通报栏，进而遭受更深层次的心理打击。如此往复，恶性循环。

幸好许昕复活的速度是十分惊人的，他很快就投入到学生社团的浪潮中去，在百团迎新活动中走一家试一家，并率先加入了自我管理委员会。

“这是管理自己不断奋进的？”马龙问。

“这完全是管别人的。”许昕答。

“那你的具体工作是什么？”张继科问。

“每天早晨查内务，打分，还可以跟其他组员互相通融。”

……许昕答。

6

开学不久的某一天，阳光明媚，碧空无痕，许昕独自走在林荫大道上，心情一如既往的好。

“许昕！”半生不熟的声音在身后呼喊，他施施然一看，这不是三座大山之一的陈玘么。

陈玘没戴眼镜——说起来军训以后就没见他带过眼镜到底当初装什么装——显得十分亲切随和，许昕虽然不知道跟学长有什么可聊的，但慢下脚步跟他一起走着。

“上课感觉怎么样？跟不跟得上？”

一般的大一新生都不愿意面对这种问题，陈玘却毫不顾忌冷酷发问，可见不戴眼镜乃是拟态。

“还行，除了听不懂的也不剩什么。”许昕大大方方承认。

陈玘似很是赞赏他的直率，“没事，糊涂着糊涂着也就习惯了。”

许昕吐槽着这学长的不靠谱，想起一件比学习更让自己感兴趣的事。

“学长，我们寝的马龙你记得不？”

“那个乖乖仔啊，他怎么了吗？”

你也就比人家大一届吧，别这样……许昕替马龙加了把油，开始信口胡诌。

“他想加入社团啊，但咱学校社团太多指导手册上写得又太简略，就想问问你有没有什么值得推荐的，或者适合他的。”

“社团基本上还是凭兴趣挑嘛，他平常有什么兴趣爱好？”

“他呃……比较文静，喜欢一个人也能完成的那种……独立的……创造性的……”

听周杰伦和蔡依林算不算？

“那就是艺术类的啰？陶艺社油画社都挺有名的，我是没参观过啊，不过他有底子么？大学里的艺术社团还是专业人士混得好，没人会手把手教。”

“我不知道……嗯，其实我还没跟他详细谈过，他害羞。其实吧学长，主要是……”

主要是我想问你的社团啊啊啊啊啊！

“你是想问我的社团吗？”

“吓？”许昕一个激灵，难道我把心理活动念出来了？

陈玘笑着看学弟，如同旺仔牛奶看着所有人。

“我在社联、自教会、影协、网球社，还有爱狗协会。”

“……有这种组织？”

“没经校方审批通过，属于秘密结社。”

许昕咂舌。

陈玘话题一转：“你怎么会走这条路，这是往东山去的，大一没有这边的课。”

“东山超市的东西比较全，我去购物。”

“勇气可嘉。”陈玘拍拍他背。“对了，我这儿有影协周五情侣场的票，给你吧。”

“这这这这么贵重的东西学长自己留着吧，”许昕吓得心尖尖都要跳出来，“我不能要啊我没有谈恋爱的意思呀啊。”

“……不是说要请你跟我看。”

自己的表达方式这么容易引起误解吗，还是说这个老乡自身智商的问题。

“是情侣套票，你找个人去吧，已经派送出去很多了手头剩这最后一份。我是工作人员就在场子里待着。”

许昕一头白毛汗顿时蒸发。

“那……谢谢学长了，其实我也没对象也不知道能不能去看，要是一个人拿这票让我进吗？”

“怎么能不让，”陈玘又露出旺仔牛奶看众生的眼神，“不过还是试试找吧，拽也拽个人过去，也许看完就成了。我先走啦。”

他挥挥手走进一栋办公楼里。

“借您吉言！学长再见！”许昕恨不得扑腾两下袖子给陈玘请个安。

多好的学长，多善良，多关心学弟疾苦，自己还没对象呢（貌似），就着急后辈的幸福人生。

不愧是我大江苏的良心！

作为大三大四及教职工的居住地，东山的超市比起新生群居的西山要大气不少。零食有八排，随便挑！奶茶窗口有两个，任你选！连矿泉水都比西山要便宜三毛钱！许昕在豪华迷宫里尽情迷路，享受被薯片和牛肉干包围的欢乐。

虽然实际上也背负着为全寝采购的任务，但张继科这那不吃，马龙好赖全收，因此许昕完全不用考虑另两人的需求。

他一路扫荡过零食货架日用品货架办公用品货架，向着冷柜里的奶制品勇往直前。

“蒙牛伊利哪个好呢……”他盯着外观设计俨然一对表兄弟的两瓶酸奶，喃喃自语。

一只修长的手掠过他微低着的脑袋，径直取了瓶纯牛奶。

许昕不满地挺身回头想看何人竟敢乱蹭自己的发型，看完他就后悔了。

比哈利波特与密室里跟蛇怪对视的角色们还后悔。

相同之处就是他们都呈现类似僵直或昏厥的症状。

“秦……秦指导好。”许昕秀秀气气地打招呼，他除了这句话好像也没别的开场白。

在专属超市里晃荡的秦指导稍微有点发愣。

许昕不明白他怎么一副比自己还没心理准备的样子，就算背影没认出自己转过头才看见，学生（近距离）看见导员的冲击与惊吓怎是你们这等成年人能比拟的。

很久以后他才明白，秦志戬这种人，属于会为战争做好万全准备，但打不打完全看对方的类型。换个贴切点儿的例子，就是他在超市一眼就认出许昕的背影但绝不可能主动叫他，即使出于物质需求而伸手从他面前拿牛奶，只要许昕不回头，他就绝不会一拍肩与这个叛逆的小小学生来场尴尬而无聊的针尖对麦芒。

所以某种意义上讲，许昕能回头，他还是挺讶异的。

“你怎么会来东山，嫌西山的东西不好？”

许昕噗嗤笑出声：“您太犀利了。主要原因不是不好是太少。”

秦志戬看见他篮子里五花八门惨不忍睹的采购现场，觉得现在的小男孩真不好养。

“洗发水而还来这边买，牌子能高级些？”

“这边卖卡诗，西山没有。”许昕一本正经答道，随即慌张地摆摆手，“不是我用是张继科用啊，就他要求最多。”

秦志戬瞥了眼这个自己屡次经过都目不斜视以为它与男性顾客的交集为空的牌子，听到了时代的号角鸣鸣作响。

“这些呢，半篮子的零食，我以为只有女生才喜欢吃零食。”

“不啊，其实我们吧，也就是打发时间吃一吃，不迷恋的。”许昕示意着，“您看这糖是给马龙买的，鸡爪是张继科的，我自己需求其实最小。”

秦志戬看他振振有词理直气壮的样子，提出了一个问题。

“既然你自己需求最小，为什么还主动跑这么远来给他们买？”

“……”

近在咫尺的收银台解救了许昕。

少年飞奔过去将篮筐内的花花世界倾倒出来，伴着收银员的消磁，沉默地把战利品一件件装进自备的布袋里，沉默地掏钱，沉默地等找零。

从身后能看见他耳朵泛红得厉害，光看着就觉得很烫。

找完钱后许昕简直是小跑着踱到超市门口吹凉风。幸好自己脸皮厚CD时间短。

冷却完毕秦志戬刚好也结完帐走到他身边，许昕看看他手里一瓶牛奶一袋面包，大骇。

“您就吃这个平时？”

“这是早餐。”

“早餐也可以弄点正经的。”

“上了年纪的男人怕麻烦。”

许昕坚决否定：“您还很年轻啊。”

秦志戬笑得很无奈：“学生的恭维我可不敢信。”

迈出超市，许昕提着袋子左一脚右一脚走得东倒西歪，如同封建社会被地主压迫的悲惨长工，秦志戬看不下去了。

“有那么重吗。”

“重啊，”许昕笑，“我是未成年人嘛。”

“你没满18岁？”

“嗯，我89年的，比大多数人小。”

很正常的一句话，被这人带出几分倚小卖小的味道。

“……要我帮忙么。”秦志戬其实很不想这么说，他一个导员帮学生提东西实在是没道理，何况对方人高马大的男孩子能累到哪儿去。

“不用。”许昕用下巴指指超市对面的公寓群，“您不回家么。”

“我是要回家啊，你真不用我帮忙？从这儿回西山走最快也要二十多分钟，要不我拿车载一下你？”

“不行不行真不行，”许昕急忙正色，“别的可以有这个真不行。您快回去吧我自己一会儿就走到了。”

秦志戬不太清楚该说些什么，学生拒绝师长的帮助是很常见的事儿，有些是不想让自己显得“被宠爱”而受到同学排挤，有些则是害怕双方阶层间的压力会将原本美好的善意磨灭。

但他不觉得这个叫许昕的孩子会害怕或拒绝。他在见到自己的第一天就敢于甚至乐于顶嘴，他应该是格外无忧无虑乃至无知无解的。

“好吧，那你自己慢点儿走。”

“提这么多我肯定得快点儿走呀。”

许昕灿烂地笑起来，朝另一个方向走去，他半侧着身子道别：“秦指导再见！”

“再见。”

许昕爬回A4公寓三楼303时已是四十分钟以后的事情了，他一路走走停停，行行歇歇，赏花观水，将二十分钟的竞速跑变成苦中有乐的长征。

张继科和马龙纷纷对他今天一去一回近两个小时的时长表示钦佩与困惑。

许昕只能低吼着咆哮说你们早就预料到了你们在迫害儿童。

张继科马龙又锣鼓喧天地表示以后这种去东山享受购物天堂的美差都要嘉奖给许昕。

许昕冷笑后表示看清了这俩匪类的真面目。

从此他再也没有接受过采购的威逼利诱，并且每次洗头发时都会偷偷挤点儿张继科的卡诗。


	3. 7-9

7

“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

许昕大爷样坐在马龙面前，仿佛手中掌握着足以将地球先毁灭再重造的惊天情报。

“先讲坏的吧。”马龙选择了传统的接收方式。

“我巧遇陈玘，跟他主动提了你。依此人的冰雪聪明，我不保证你的心思他没猜到。”

马龙抱头。

“好事就是我打听到了陈玘的社团，你可以趁还在招新期假装目的纯洁地接近他。”

“你觉得……我还能……假装纯洁地接近他吗……”马龙气若游丝。

然后他仿佛突然意识到什么似的眼睛睁得滚滚圆：“你在说什么呀你把我想成什么了我明明对他没什么！”

张继科投以悲痛眼神：“要是有门课程叫“伪装”或者“欺骗”的话，你肯定连补考都过不了。”

许昕反插一刀：“你倒能得满分是吧，多会装，‘这学长我可不认识，这黄瓜我可不爱吃，这个人我才不喜欢’。”

马龙幽幽问：“那他在哪个社团？我能进吗？”

“社联和自教会那种需要卓越的领导能力和交际能力的就算了吧，网球你会打吗？”

“我会打乒乓球。”

“你太土了。”许昕毫不留情地指谪，“陈玘那么会打扮那么高端洋气，肯定不是网球就是高尔夫啊，你零基础别想了。你家好像也不养狗吧？平常爱看电影吗？”

“也就看看电视剧……”

“叫我说你什么好，不努力追求怎么能得到对象、啊不、成功！算了还是从门槛最低的影协入手吧，从现在开始培养观影兴趣，一天两部双语教学，每周来个小结报告——”许昕突然想起来什么，从裤子口袋里如获至宝般掏出重要道具。

“这是周五影协情侣场的票，陈玘是工作人员，你可以去看，然后假装被那个电影打开新世界大门，磨他带你入会。”

“我一个人去……？”

“废话，你还想搂个妹子去？我好心送你票你可别半道转性走上歧路辜负我啊。”

张继科想，正在引领他走上歧路的不就是你吗。

“你陪我去吧……我一个人不敢搭腔。”马龙央求。

“……虽然我是跟他说了我没对象，但也不能这么惨淡吧。”许昕不乐意，哪有拉兄弟去做炮灰的。

“就、就介绍一下呗，不然我跟人家搭讪多突兀。完后你就蹭电影也不用管什么。”马龙软磨硬泡。

许昕想想也是，横竖自己找不到伴儿，予人对象手有余香，于是点点头：“那好吧，不过咱俩进场时得装作彼此特看不顺眼的样子谨防引起误会，还有别坐在一起，我帮你俩介绍完咱就迅速分开。”

“好啊。”

虽然马龙很希望许昕能全程给自己壮胆，但也不好意思让朋友牺牲太大了。

“对了龙崽，还是想提醒你一句，咱仨谁跟谁呀都一个寝的，所以在我们面前吧——”

许昕随即以眼神示意张继科。

张继科接力：“——你就正式出柜得了。”

  
周五转眼即到。

刚被出柜不久的马龙精心梳洗打扮一番，穿上自认为最不土气的衣服，与许昕雄纠纠气昂昂出发。

多媒体教室内外人声嘈杂鸟语花香，气氛温馨而惹人眼红，门口立着的看板上是小幅电影海报以及花里胡哨的手写宣传词——

天使与凡人的浪漫

晴空与碧海的距离

本周五情侣专场放映——《天使之城》

许昕观察了一会儿海报上的男女大头像，说：“董永跟七仙女儿？”

“我不知道我也没看过，”马龙不安地催促，“咱进吧。”

周围的群众已经向他们投来惊疑不定的目光，许昕在这样的目光中把票出示给工作人员，如就义英雄般踏入乌漆抹黑的教室。

身后有人在小声议论：

“真勇敢。”

“是啊。”

  
电影的放映还没开始，但灯已经全部关上，窗帘也被拉个严实，投影幕布上是蓝天草原的XP桌面，工作人员进行着前期作业。

许昕四处张望，看见陈玘正在墙边儿跟人聊天，他朝马龙比了个手势，带着他过去。

“学长，我没找着对象，只能带室友来了。”

陈玘借着幕布昏暗的光分辨模糊的人头：“带龙崽来啦。”

“反正他对看电影还挺有兴趣的。你一会儿也留在这儿看吗？”

陈玘不置可否：“看情况吧，我看一会儿人坐不坐得满。”

“好呀，要是我们旁边没人你就坐我们这儿来。”

“行。”

许昕跟马龙挑了中间排最外面靠墙的位置，拿包多占了一个座位。

“他要是走那就算了，他要是过来的话你可镇定啊。”

“我觉得他不会过来。”马龙轻声说。

“为什么？”

“直觉。”

“你又不是女人，你的直觉不作数。”许昕激励道。

马龙认真看他：“你要是学长，你会喜欢跟不熟的学弟坐一起看电影？”

许昕不说话了。

老子是来帮你的呀。

  
放映时间到了，许昕站起半个身子环顾了一下，整间教室已经基本已经坐满两两相黏的情侣，只剩最后两排稀稀拉拉的空位。

讲台上的工作人员双击鼠标打开电影文件。群情开始兴奋。

陈玘往后排方向走去。

马龙朝同伴露出个“我就说吧”的眼神。

许昕没吱声，直到幕布上开始出现FBI警告的时候，他碰碰马龙胳膊：“现在去后面坐。”

“哈啊？”

“他肯定在倒数两排，你尽量凑上去坐，要是被问的话就说我看见以前同学要叙旧，你特意让了位子。”

“这听着多假啊。”

“不知道事实的人是听不出假的，你就去，他又不能质疑你来前面求证。”

许昕十万火急地督促，这SB的FBI警告已经播完了。

马龙心下一定，毅然拿起包点头道：“我去了。谢谢。”

“客气。”

许昕往椅子上一靠，感受着室友决然起身带起的空气流动。

加油吧哥哥，弟弟只能帮你到这儿了。

  
电影一上来就出现了大海和天空，但与门口写的晴空碧海在视觉上略有差异，许昕失望地打了个呵欠。

怎么不是那种特别帅气的飞行员跟美丽的比基尼美女的恋爱。

他把手肘撑到桌子上托着脑袋，然后发现教室的门开了条缝，闪进来一个人。

来人扫了几眼教室全景，发现了自己这个得天独厚的位置。

直到对方走至近得足以看清面容，许昕才油然而生人生何处不相逢的悔恨感。

放电影的时候站着是非常不礼貌的，所以秦志戬飞快地愣了一下就迅速坐到最外面原本给陈玘预留的位子上。

这种情况下还装作一心一意看电影未免太假，许昕倾过身子用气声轻轻问道：“您怎么来看电影了？”

秦指导也非常小声地回答：“陈玘给的票，无聊就来了。”

“您有……伴儿么？”

“你看我像有？”

这时前后左右观众开始通过咂舌和叹气表达对二人谈话扰民的不满，许昕赶紧闭上嘴巴坐正身体端正观影态度。

但隔着一个座位距离的男人还是让他有些走神。

电影放完是要说声再见就走还是一起走呢，虽然东西山方向不同但从这儿出去还是有那么一段共通线路的。

还得去后面找马龙，但如果他跟陈玘打得火热自己不就是多此一举吗。

又如果他跟陈玘没能发展出好感度，自己把马龙领走岂不是让秦指导误会。

许昕盯着面前血淋淋的手术场景，思维如脱缰野马般地想着。

  
直到男女主角开始说上话，他才把心思拉回。

右边的人貌似挺专心，于是许昕也认真观看起来。

这女主角一般漂亮吧，而且还挺脸熟的。

当影片发展到绝大多数外国电影都会自带并且酷爱进行细致刻画的某类情节时，许昕极为不好意思。

他虽然不是没看过，但绝没跟这么多人一起看过。

连中学英语课放泰坦尼克号都是把那类镜头快进掉的。

何况身边还坐个长辈。

许昕手伸进桌子里拿出从宿舍带来的零食，小心不发出声音地慢慢吃起来。

右边的成年人似乎没有什么顾忌，双手抱臂呈理智考评姿态地看着前方。

前排的情侣好像也没害羞，依旧头贴头地靠在一起。

许昕突然有些忧伤。

这些人中有几对，能坚持到结婚呢。

其实这种想法是非常可笑的。

因为自己怜悯着他们的同时，他们也怜悯着自己。

  
许昕一边嚼着零食一边时不时扫两眼幕布。赤裸纠缠温柔相依的身影。

插曲很好听，是他关于这场戏最深刻的印象。

  
灯光亮起，字幕开始蹭蹭蹭往上爬。

观众们个个懒洋洋站起来，以一脸亲历人生大戏获得幸福秘籍的表情相互交换眼光，搂搂抱抱地离开教室。

许昕往后一望，欣慰地发现马龙跟陈玘正在说话，决定不去搅乱他幸福的世界。

而他身旁的秦志戬也已起身：“你走吗？”

“走。”许昕咬咬牙道。

  
簇拥在密集的青春甜蜜学生情侣之间，不管是过来还是回去的感觉都很怪。

“这个电影告诉我们，上帝的男人不能抢。”

许昕一本正经地总结。

秦志戬好像也没指望他说出什么感人肺腑的话来。

“你看到后头没感动？”

“没有。我没谈过恋爱。”

他画蛇添足地问：“您呢？”

“有吧。”

秦志戬很随便地回答。许昕不知道他答的是哪个。

  
8

“……您不回东山？”

当走到东西山分水岭的荷塘边上对方依然没有挥手作别的意思时，许昕慌了。

秦志戬道：“我八点有个会。所以才去看电影打发时间嘛。”

这样的鱼儿这样的荷塘，这样的月色真让人忧伤。

许昕悲凉地想到。

有的人跟自己倾慕的学长（虽然都是男的）促膝相谈享受愉快美好的秋日傍晚，自己却只能跟让人心跳加速的统治阶级同路，提防他随时会验收自己的学习问题生活问题个人作风问题……

“大学的学习方式现在习惯了吗？”

果然来了。

“还……行，有跟不上的地方但是我会课后问老师。”

面对他许昕不敢向对陈玘那样坦诚，但也不能敷衍。

“会问”的意思就是还没问，估计不到期末是不用问的。

秦志戬看他一眼：“说话这么小心。”

又被看穿了。许昕就知道。

“有没有社团活动？”

“自管会……查内务的。”

许昕闷闷答。自从加入这个官办机构他每周都必须奉献出两次睡眠时间去一大早查寝，换来的就是工作人员之间对彼此内务真实情况的心照不宣。

秦志戬发出很意外的笑声：“你觉得这个有意思？”

“没意思，但是进都进了也不好退。那部长还挺凶的，还跟我们说什么坚持到大二就是胜利者，就可以混领导阶层，坚持到大三就可以竞选会长了。”

“不符合你个性吧。”

“就是嘛，既没有技术含量也没有艺术分量。”许昕难得在他面前吐槽。“您对这种校方权力过大没有自主特色的行政社团也持否定态度？”

“没什么好否定的，有人擅长技术艺术就有人擅长行政工作。”秦志戬对他说，“就像查内务，你不做总要有人做，人家干了活儿

总要有补偿或酬劳，比如职位、前途，这很正常。”

好像被教育了，无形之中。

不过许昕并不讨厌。

“那您建议我继续做下去吗，直到大二大三？”

“这是学生兴趣社团，凭你的兴趣做决定就好。”

秦志戬的语气很温和，许昕有一瞬间简直怀疑他是治愈系的。

他转换话题：“这个影协的活动是每周五都有的吗？”

“时间不固定，毕竟教室不是说有就有的。不过每次都会有挺显眼的宣传海报，你想看的话可以直接找陈玘去要票。”

秦志戬鼓励自己的学生搞黑箱操作。

许昕吐吐舌头。

回到寝室的时候仍未见马龙身影，要不是学长的性别特性许昕都怀疑他俩是不是直接去了学校后门据说大学生人满为患的小旅馆。

张继科在看书，稳健的姿势与祥和的面容塑造出文艺青年的不凡气质。

许昕凑过去：“我靠，亮剑，这不都看过电视的嘛。”

张继科把视线从书上拔出来：“小说结局比电视完整。”

然后他沉吟了一下。

“干嘛？”许昕不明所以。

“我是想问你干嘛，一脸幸福贱兮兮的笑容。”

“怎么可能，”许昕摸摸自己脸，“就是看了场爱情电影，学会生命的可贵。”

“那电影白瞎让你看，马龙呢？”

许昕得意洋洋：“在我的运筹帷幄下已经成功跟陈玘搭上话，现二人至今未归。”

张继科双目微睁：“难道他们是去了后门传说中大学生人满为患的……”

“打住！”许昕跳起来比个手势，“你不愧是全寝思想最龌龊的。人家一个纯情少男一个老练学长怎么可能发生那种事呀。”

“被你这么一形容怎么感觉特别有可能发生。”

马龙回来的时候脚下都踩着舞步带着旋儿，他说他跟学长聊了电影聊了学业聊了人生和理想，还一起喝了奶茶。

“港式鸳鸯五块一杯，挺好喝的。他还说期末可以借我笔记。”

马龙一副情场事业双得意的样子。

“他看出来你那什么了吗？”

“没有，不会的，我们就是前后辈那样聊聊，”马龙教训许昕，“你以后也别在人家面前多嘴说我了。”

……我要是不多那句嘴能有你今天？

许昕细细盘算着，马龙短期内可预见走向是十分积极向上的了，张继科从中学缠缠绵绵到大学也长期保持良好态势，只有自己既无追逐对象也没暧昧基友。

“不科学啊，怎么就我一点恋爱征兆都没有呢。”

马龙张继科惯性敷衍：“你还小。”

许昕释然了：“对啊，我还小，未成年人不能早恋。”

说完他双手叉腰怒视虚空。

“加油，许昕！大二一定要谈恋爱！”

由于年龄原因没办法将恋爱排上今年日程的许昕，对校园生活的接受度一下子提高了不少。他上课认真睡觉，回寝专心玩闹，早晨顶风去查寝傍晚带月打球归，过得忙碌又活泼。

偶尔他也会若有所失，比如每次挤在小讲堂里开中队例会的时候，看着秦志戬面无表情地宣布学校又下达了什么什么任务、报告厅又要搞什么什么大会号召同学去凑人数，他就会想，说好的好好努力天天向上呢？

作为不起眼的普通学生他跟秦志戬其实没什么交集，逛个超市蹭个电影什么的能遇到那是运气，平时常跟辅导员来往的主要是年级里那几个学生干部文艺尖子，而许昕甚至连他的手机号码都没有。

其实军训第一天他就告诉全体新生了，当时许昕手机没电没有记。

不过这些都没什么大不了的，我既不好阿谀奉承也不喜劳心劳力。许昕想。

毕竟上大学呢，最重要的就是开心咯。

开心的大学生活总有些不开心的事。

每周一的第一堂课最是生无可恋。

教室里三分之一的人趴着，三分之一的人聚精会神盯着自己裤裆。

广阔的空间里回荡着法理学教授昏昏沉沉的声音，“法律渊源，分为法的形式渊源和法的实质渊源……”

马龙拿圆珠笔戳戳许昕：“实质渊源就是说起源么。”

“是吧。”许昕沉迷于手机斗地主。

“那不就是渊源的意思么，为什么要加个形式。”

“不知道，你去问张继科。”许昕手指纷飞精神紧张。

“他睡了。”

“我比睡还不清醒。”

马龙叹口气孤独地去书本里寻求解释。

许昕胜了一局后收起手机，开始拿各色培训机构塞到教室的花花绿绿的传单折纸船。

“我这是现代化的轮船，小时候见过有人叠那种乌篷船的，你会不会？”

马龙不理他。

许昕相继又折出两艘飞机、一只青蛙、大堆星星，把桌子占得满满当当，最后问旁边一个女生：“你会不会折百合花？”

教授忍无可忍地将粉笔掷过来。

会心一击。

秦志戬阴沉着脸倚在阶梯教室后门门口，许昕嘟着嘴站在他身边，听老教授痛心而略感疲惫的控诉。

“上课玩手机睡觉我都不管，只要不打扰别人你爱听不听，问题是这些手工艺品都快挤到别人的桌子上去了，他还问人家女生会不会折，还不知道控制音量，法学院的学生我真没见过这么嚣张的。喜欢折东西你可以不来上课啊，你可以带点传单回寝室慢慢折啊，扰乱课堂秩序是最自私的行为知不知道。”

许昕低头研究地板，按捺住窥探一下秦志戬此刻面部表情的冲动。

“我知道现在老师说话还没有导员分量重，这孩子的教育就留给秦导你吧，我老了，如今的80后真是管不了。”

教授提着包长吁短叹地走了，许昕瞄一眼教室前门，马龙和张继科像小动物一样地朝这里张望。

他悄悄做了个手势示意他们不用等自己。

二人如蒙大赦逃之夭夭。

许昕看看宽容地允许他做完小动作的秦志戬，先发制人道：“秦指导我错了。”

“你什么时候能让人少操点心。”秦志戬淡淡的。

“我没让您操过心吧，这不第一回犯错嘛。”许昕口气可软了。

“别贫嘴，犯了错就你这态度？”

许昕闭上嘴巴。

想想又觉得不甘心，忍不住道：“我其实没……”

“出去说。”秦志戬打断他的话往外走。

“啊？”许昕反射性跟着他。

“不嫌丢人的话在教学楼里也行。”

许昕这才发现走廊里已经涌进了新一批学生，他们时不时投来目光，对“目睹其他学生挨骂”这一事件表现出传统的喜闻乐见情感。

两人坐在教学楼外不远处荷塘边的长椅上。

凝重而肃杀的气氛吓怕了不少想要在旁边椅子上一诉衷肠的情侣们。

许昕盯着湖面的大白鹅不说话，白毛浮绿水，红掌拨清波。

“你之前想说什么，你其实没怎么样？”

“我其实一点儿也不过分，声音真的不大，是老师耳朵太好了……”许昕可怜巴巴地说，“而且没听讲的人占大多数，他就拿我开刀。”

“你还有理了是吧，”秦志戬瞪他，“学生上课不听讲难道不该骂？骂一个跟骂一拨有区别么？”

“有啊，那些人就没受到像我一样的创伤嘛，他们就不懂得改正。”许昕振振有词。

“那你被骂了懂得改正不挺好的吗？你还委屈什么？”

许昕被噎得没词儿了。

“……您不愧是教育工作者，跟您抬杠的学生真傻。”

秦志戬皮笑肉不笑：“还真没几个学生敢跟我抬杠。”

许昕喜上眉梢：“这是在夸我？”

“你觉得像？”秦志戬无力。

许昕决然点头，心里甜丝丝的。

9

大白鹅还在游啊游。

荷塘中心是一方小小的人工养殖场，饲养员通常在这里进行集中喂食，之后就放它们欢脱划水。

许昕眼神跟着其中格外肥美的一只动来动去，问：“我能进行投喂么？”

秦志戬一愣：“你想喂什么？”

“包里还有早上没吃完的半块面包。”

“喂你自己吧。”

许昕把掏了一半的面包塞回书包里去，想了想又拿出来，坐在椅子上慢慢啃。

“上课的时候没来得及吃完，被教训半天还真有点儿饿了。”

秦志戬瞄进他鼓鼓囊囊的包里：“没时间吃早饭有时间量产手工艺品。”

“您别说啦，”许昕求饶，“我以后再也不……这么明目张胆了。”

他两条长腿伸直在地上一敲一击，无论怎么看都不像是往心里去的样子。

少年的姿态显然不知愁，但因为碰巧青春，反而无可指谪。

“本来，这根本也谈不上什么大事。”秦志戬考虑了一会儿说。

“就是就是。”

“大学生的人生应该由自己来掌握，只要不违反校规和法律。”

“没错没错。”

“但既然老师表示了不满，我肯定还是要管一下。”

“意思意思。”

“给你法理课老师写封致歉信吧，叫检查也行，随你便，下节课交给他。”

“……能不写吗。”

秦志戬宽慰道：“现在你们课还没入门，就写一千五吧，多了也没意思。”

许昕撕下一片面包扔进池塘里：“已经很没意思了。”

大鹅们一拥而上，哄抢干净，扬长游去。

秦志戬注视着水面的涟漪：“给自己找点事情做。”

“什么。”许昕气鼓鼓道。

“学习或者学习之外的随便什么，你感兴趣的。”

“没有。”许昕继续赌气。

秦志戬叹了口气，循循善诱：“要不然你去院学生会找点事做。”

许昕眨眨眼：“我不是学生会成员啊。”

“那就去报名，去面试。”

“被刷下来怎么办？”

“那关我什么事。”

许昕脑子转三转，小灯泡发出微弱的亮光。

“院学生会的指导老师……该不会是您吧。”

秦志戬置若罔闻。

“要不要来？”

“我争取啊……”

许昕假咳一声，心开始砰砰直跳。

学生会！

传说中的权力机构！

操控校园一切的幕后黑手！

翻云覆雨谈笑间平民灰飞烟灭！

卧槽想一想都好带感啊人生就此走不上寻常路啊！

况且还是指导老师主动邀请自己……虽然不一定能进。

发现男人一脸嫌弃地看向自己，许昕红着脸问：“怎么了吗。”

“你兴奋得有点异常啊，这么向往学生会？”

“不是，是您能看得上我太高兴了。”

许昕迅速为自己辩解。

然后觉得似乎越描越黑。

我跟其他谄媚高层趋炎附势的小人好像也没什么不同嘛，他有点垂头丧气。

“把面包吃完就回你寝室去吧。”秦志戬看着鹅对他说。

“好。”

他们就这么半是吵闹半是安静地又坐了五分钟。

张继科的手机被许昕抢了。因为他的手机屏幕最大，看起来赏心悦目。

许昕趴在自己床上翘起双脚，对着时髦高端的炫彩触摸屏，认真百度“学生会面试问题”“学生会面试技巧”以及“学生会面试自我介绍”。

“傻到没眼看”是张继科即时发出的高贵冷艳评价。

“你不是特别看不起丑陋黑暗的统治阶级吗？怎么自己也想往里钻？”

许昕就义般的凛然：“不拯救世界怎么拯救自己。”

张继科一声冷笑：“不就是因为人家那儿的指导老师么。”

“……你怎么连这都知道！”

“王皓跟我说过，他也院学生会的。”

许昕哼哼唧唧：“看来你俩处得不错嘛。那他管不管面试，给我放点水呗。”

“他体育部的应该不管这个，你就照着攻略整，说点合考官心意的话。”

许昕忧愁地滑着屏：“不行啊，这都太假了，问为什么想进你说想为同学服务，问对学生会怎么看你说这是一个起模范作用的优良集体，我脸皮再厚也说不出口。”

“要是你都说不出口，其他学生也悬了。”

“你什么意思啊。”许昕不满地将手机抛还物主，“我大体看了，问题基本分为考察工作能力和考察个人风采两类，领略了一下中心主旨，就这样吧。”

张继科同情地看着他：“要是进不了怎么办。”

“那你就找王皓去。”

学生会的面试地点定在某间荒废且隐蔽的会议室，雄心勃勃的新生们把队伍排满了整个楼道并延伸到楼门口的小卖部里。

许昕在微冷的夜风中一边跺脚取暖一边检查自己刚刷过的球鞋是否洁白如新。

像傻叉一样，他想。

轮到他进去的时候进程已经过半了，他呼口气搓搓手勇敢地迈进这个散发出浓烈黑雾的场所。

房间里坐着好几个人，许昕一眼扫去，没有眼熟的。

他拘谨地坐到正中央的小转椅上，感觉自己像一块被待价而估的猪排骨。

简短的自我介绍后考官们开始依次抛出一些常规问题，比如你想加入什么部门、你能为学生会带来什么、你曾有过组织活动的经验吗。许昕也给出常规回答，他甚至由这些人略带僵硬的面部肌肉推测出他们对标准说辞已经听到麻木。

来点带劲的呀，他想。

“你觉得自己是什么颜色的动物？”

“红色狮子，我是夏天生的狮子座。”

“你觉得学习跟炒菜有什么共同之处？”

“都能让人吃得上饭。”

“你知道电视机为什么是方形而不是圆形吗？”

“我……”许昕犹豫了一下，不好意思地说，“其实这个问题我在网上见过了，但是它给出八个版本的答案依次分析，我就直说了吧，我不知道，也许因为绝大部分电器都是方形。”

考官开始往本子上做记录。

最中间一个领导者模样的学长突然开口：“抱歉忘了问一个很基本的问题，你为什么想要加入学生会？”

许昕看看面前一排衣冠楚楚的禽兽精英，回想起炫彩触屏上的谆谆教诲，突然就控制不住面部表情。

他一边笑一边答道：“因为学生会有一个我很想接近的人。”

听完一场生动精彩叙述的马龙与张继科，机械性地齐刷刷鼓掌。

“不知为什么有种你铁定能进的感觉。”马龙道。

“必须进。”许昕舍我其谁。

“必然进。”张继科难得附和，“学长们有可能否定你的性格能力，却绝对没办法抑制住八卦的欲望和今后看好戏的憧憬。”

马龙说：“他这也算是靠裙带关系上位了。”

“没文化真可怕。”许昕以人生赢家看LOSER的眼光看马龙，“比你这种真·靠裙带关系混进电影协会的强多了。”

马龙抗议：“我也是正经面试进的，人家问最喜欢的爱情电影我就分析的天使之城。”

“人家不是还问你最喜欢的魔幻电影么，你还讲的天使之城。”许昕冷言拆穿。

“据说当时除陈玘以外的考官们脸都绿了。”张继科补充。

“你们怎么都知道得这么清楚！”马龙愤怒了。

“张继科告诉我的。”

“我听王皓说的。”

许昕开始瞄准新的攻击目标：“你跟王皓交流还真不少，明明平常也没见你们怎么勾搭。师兄弟感情可以啊。”

“他话唠我不听都不行，”张继科也把火力转向对方，“不像你，进了学生会就可以出柜了。

许昕大怒，叫嚣着要捍卫名誉权，二人厮打作一团。

只有马龙静静地愁着，一个寝室出俩基佬，这可怎么办好。

一个星期后许昕接到了学生会录取短信，他将手机高高抛起又接住以庆祝成功打入邪恶势力总部。

“外联部，”他仰头晃脑地重复道，浑然不管另两人是否乐意听，“外联部。多洋气。”

马龙戴着耳机看MP4没理他。他给自己定了个每周看三部世界经典电影的计划，IMDB排名挨个来，所以最近过得很是高处不胜寒。

张继科在读红皮的《四级词根词汇联想记忆法》，也没吱声。

许昕爬过去骚扰他：“下学期才考呢你积极什么。”

张继科目不斜视：“我英语不好。”

许昕撇嘴：“我听说用高考英语水平就能过。”

张继科冷冷道：“我高考英语就不好。”

“……”

许昕坚持不懈：“你知不知道外联部一般都得特帅的人才能进。”

“为什么？”

“拉小广告找赞助骗钱的形象不好怎么行。”

“哦，”张继科右手微动再翻一页，“那你们可以准备破产清算了。”

等许昕站到了外联部的活动室里，他才深深觉得，原来自己随口胡诌的形象要求是真的。

部长王励勤，长脸细眼，笑容温和，憨厚可掬。

副部长郝帅，圆脸凤眼，神情乖巧，软糯可人。

如若三人通力合作一齐拉赞助，那简直是“忠厚汉子T+苦情白莲花奶+油嘴滑舌DPS”的黄金组合，定能骗得店店送钱家家出力。

他收起眼中精光，格外秀气地顾盼四壁后问道：“部长，副部长，咱有指导老师吗？”

王励勤慈祥道：“指导老师那都是挂名的，秦指导从来不来，你有什么不懂的问我和你郝师兄就行了。”

郝师兄咧着小眼睛小嘴儿笑了。

黑。

许昕绝望地想。

官僚阶层真他妈的黑。


	4. 10-12

10

因为新学期伊始还没什么活动，所以学生会也没有急着派出大好男儿们挨家挨户去要钱。每个周六下午的大部分时间，许昕都是在那间荒废偏僻的小活动室里度过，听王励勤哼哼歌，看郝帅卖卖萌，搞得他时常错觉自己身处的是夕阳红老年人活动中心。

马龙的社团生活显然更富娱乐性与刺激性，据说上次电影放映的那间多媒体教室是他们的专用场所，每到集会日，一帮姑娘小伙儿拉上窗帘关起灯，对着超大屏幕进行视觉享受，许昕想想就觉得牙根痒。

张继科没加入任何社团，许昕怀疑他的所有课余时间除了自习就是在王皓那儿串门。

这样的日子算起来很长，过起来很短，就在他把外联部的墙皮脱落痕迹逐渐烂熟于心并几乎能估算出其面积的时候，终于迎来了一个给主持人大赛拉赞助的任务。

“照着电话本儿打就是嘛。”许昕摩拳擦掌。

郝帅给他划出了大致有戏的一些商家，卖食品的、卖电器的、教育培训美容健身的等等。

“怎么回事儿，还挺高端的，我还以为只能找楼下的排骨米饭门口的复印传真什么的。”

“这主持人比赛是全校性的，在礼堂开，名头大烧钱多。”

晚上回去后许昕躲小阳台打电话，语气诚恳地跟山寨手机、美食沙龙、瑜伽会所的经理挨个宣扬大学生这一潜在客户群之伟大以及主持人大赛在本校之瞩目。

后来还是方便面经理痛快地答应下来。去年他们在比赛中植入酸菜牛肉面的广告，销量大概不错，今年又推出香辣牛肉面。

谈下钱基本就搞定了，许昕由王励勤带着照网上模板写了个合同，双方一签就算完事。

很多事情听起来高不可攀内有门道，一旦着手去做才发现不过如此。

比赛那天，许昕意气风发地带领马龙与张继科围观独霸会场的香辣牛肉面广告。

大红色宣传图刺激食欲，火腿葱花加蛋再来一碗。

“你得害多少人便秘啊。”这是张继科唯一的感想。

  
冬季袭来的讯息，降临在某个凛冽的清晨。

许昕早起去收昨晚晾在阳台的衣服，却摸到凝成冰棒的袖子与下摆。

“怎么回事？没甩干？”他惋惜地将衣服取下。

”昨天晚上下雨降温了，你大概睡死不知道，赶上纱窗还没关。”张继科好心讲解。

“这就冬天了。”许昕毫无内容地感叹。

他翻出件毛衣套上，与另两人一起向教室进发。

空气湿冷湿冷的，地面甚至已经蒙上薄冰。

“我夜观星象预测今天会点名。”许昕如所有老实上课的孩子一样内心抱有邪恶期待。

马龙摇摇头：“很多人出来了才意识到冷，何况风又不大，人不会太少的。”

跋山涉水到了教室，人数果然没有稀少到足以让老师点名的程度，许昕一边遗憾啧舌一边摊开课本。

  
中午下课出教学楼时三人巧遇王皓，眼尖的许昕最早向他打招呼。

王皓也在大冷天里表达出极大热情。

“下课啦？走呀去吃饭饿呀。”

“去食堂？”

“咱四个人去啥食堂，带你们去东山饭馆吃。”

“东山就不去了。”张继科不想动。

“怪冷的我也不去。”马龙不想冻。

“一个两个娇生惯养的。”许昕投以鄙视，向王皓道，“他俩不去咱去。吃什么？”

“石锅。”

“石锅是什么？”许昕觉得自己语文老师死得早。

马龙帮解释：“石锅就是在锅里咕嘟咕嘟的煮汤煮菜。”

他与张继科优雅转身：“你们去吧，一路平安。”

半小时后，许昕跟王皓坐在窄兮兮的小饭馆角落，对着咕嘟咕嘟冒香气的一锅食材精神大振。

“真没白来。”

“让马龙张继科痛哭流涕去吧。”

二人默契地对视一眼，匆匆抄起筷子投入战斗。

同为吃货，那种惺惺相惜有福同享的感觉是很窝心的。

毕竟这是一项他们用终生来奋斗的事业。

风卷残云将饭菜收拾殆尽后，王皓叫了罐啤酒作为男人饭桌上闲聊的辅助性道具。许昕摆摆手表示自己不会喝。

“男人不会喝酒哪行，我当年可是第一次喝就被强灌得躺下了。”

“然后呢？”

“然后就会了呀。”王皓摊手道。

于是许昕又科普了一遍自己未成年人的身份。

王皓赶紧把啤酒挪得离许昕远点。

“话说，”许昕把锅碗汤勺也移开方便交流，“学长你跟张继科以前到底发生过什么？为什么现在才和好？”

王皓无辜的表情显示出他也不甚了然：“我自己都不太明白。好像也就是他高二那会儿谈恋爱我说了他几句，之后就爆走了。”

“他谈恋爱，跟……”许昕小心翼翼措辞生怕一不小心咬着舌头，“跟女朋友？”

“那不然还能是我？”王皓莫名其妙。“我怕谈恋爱耽误学习就特别委婉地提了一两句，他家长老师也都教育过的，结果他别人的话都听就冲我发火。”

“那他后来分了吗？”

“没上高三就分了，挺拎得清轻重是非的，就对我算是记下仇了。”王皓苦笑，“小孩子不懂事。”

许昕同情地看着这位学长，更为同情身在寝室的张继科。

  
没有课的午后许昕把自己裹在被子里。下午回寝时风已经开始变大，让他纤弱的身躯备受煎熬，而人在寒冷与凄苦中总是渴望温暖与柔软，于是他温暖而柔软地向张继科搭讪。

“你们之间原来是这样。”

张继科不知自己身在寝室却中箭无数，疑惑而危险地“啊？”了一声。

“王皓都跟我说了，你们吵架的原因。我也不傻，能猜出来你心思。”

他多情而伤感地继续。

“爱情是没有对错的，你应该好好想想接下来自己该怎么走，逃避解决不了问题，拖下去也不是办法。想要得到，就勇敢地去面对，告诉他，你爱他。”

马龙已经听傻了。

他小心把自己蜷进床铺的最里面，远离目前诡异微妙的氛围。

张继科张着嘴呆站了一会儿，反应道：“我——先别管我了，快把你那套读完言情小说有感而发无病呻吟的少女架势收起来。”

许昕傻愣愣地坐起身来：“有吗？”

“有，而且特别恶心，不知道你犯了什么病。”张继科点头，“现在好点儿了。”

“那你到底对今后有没有想法？”许昕执着地追求着对爱情的答案。

张继科自嘲地笑了：“没想法，没打算。连你都看出来了……”

他本想说“连你都看出来了，我表现得该有多弱智”，顾虑到对方的自尊心还是没说出口。

他本来觉得自己可以特别爷们儿地撑下去，跟那个人一起上大学，之后一起工作，从少年慢慢长大再变老，自己默默记得所有但什么都不说，什么人都不知道，多酷。但现在他被满怀怜悯又郑重其事地拆穿了，他觉得很丢脸，也很疲惫。

许昕试探性地问：“如果我去告诉他呢？”

张继科摇摇头：“你突然告诉他他会受不了的。”

他转过头对着另一张床进行威胁：“马龙，你也别说。”

马龙点头如啄米。他能够理解为什么喜欢一个人却不敢让他知道，单是想象被拒绝就已经太过痛苦。

  
许昕又缩回了被子里。

他并不是真的把脑子里哪个粉红色少女开关给拨开了，只是今天的气温与风力太过严苛，导致头脑有点不太清醒。

而且，中午吃饭时王皓说到张继科时眼里的神采，让他联想到百转千回这个词。那与高中时瞥到的班里情侣嬉笑打闹的神情不同，深邃而坚韧。

他很羡慕拥有这样眼神的人，也羡慕能被人这样想着的人。

许昕深深叹口气把脸埋进枕头。

“我也想喜欢上谁或被谁喜欢啊。”

这句话在情感状况相似而不相同的303宿舍自然是无人回应的。

  
那以后许昕就常常跑去东山吃饭，马龙和张继科很少陪他去，他俩对吃的定位似乎仅限于为了活着。

东山的小饭馆蛮多，每一家都门面狭小、招牌老旧，有的熙来攘往拼桌吃饭还得排队，有的冷清得落蚊子，老板娘就趴在柜台打盹。

不管在哪儿，情侣都是绝对主要客源。

许昕时常挑个角落坐了，在等菜的间隙观察世情百态，女孩子吃饭也不罢工的叽喳声、悬吊式小电视中家庭伦理剧的对白声、还有男孩子就着啤酒凝视屏幕的专注神情，构成一副有声有色有点无聊的画卷，

一次他还看见自家部长王励勤跟一个大厨打招呼，也不知是来吃了多少次是有多熟稔。

然后他就悲凉地觉得人家吃个饭都能交友无数，自己吃了这么多家却孑然一身形影相吊。

Alone,alone,这感觉我跟从。

王励勤说我是去年来拉赞助时跟大厨认识的，可见你一定要做好外联部这份很有前途的工作。

然没有厨房小妹啊，许昕抓头。

趴在柜台打盹的老板娘犀利地瞪了他一眼，吓得他此后很久都不敢踏入这家东北菜馆。

  
11

“2006年的第一场雪，比以往时候来得更早一些。”

许昕凝视着窗外如此严肃地鉴定时，马龙和张继科都已经不屑于去纠正他的逻辑错误。

他们在细细地、系统地、戏剧般投入地阅读着专业课教材与笔记，张继科的笔记是复印马龙的，当然许昕也是。

第一学期混着混着竟然就进入尾声了，大家都觉得很不可思议，绝大部分人声称还没有进入老师的讲课节奏并适应老师的授课风格。

遗憾的是教学周确实业已结束，而考试周正在大举压境，并不会因为你手机里的泡泡龙还没通关而额外宽限几个礼拜。

马龙的各种笔记都成为了抢手货，大家都认为他干净完整力拔千钧的手稿让人学得更快更好更安心，一时间争相翻印，洛阳纸贵。复印店甚至将他的各科笔记留档并直接出售，马龙前去理论，被请了三杯奶茶后不了了之。

许昕自称大赛型选手，喜爱昼伏夜出，白天虚度光阴，晚上鏖战通宵。他书上各种重点与红线全是在十五分钟以内照马龙画出来的，连红笔都是跑楼下小卖部临时买的。

“这书编得没逻辑。”许昕望着雪景批判他这两天刚认识还不熟的教科书。

“你可以往卷子上这么写，然后你就可以去死了。”张继科非常烦躁，毫不掩饰行凶企图。

“咱们学校每年的跳楼指标是多少来着？”

“不知道，反正没清华北大多。”

窗外的雪已经豪放地洒了一个上午了，许昕被勾搭得心痒痒，对知识的热爱与在雪地里跑一圈的冲动比起来正在剧烈缩水。

他嫌弃地翻了两页书：“到底渊源是起源还是什么啊？”

马龙悲天悯人地看他一眼：“这个问题我曾问过你。”

“哦哦我是怎么回答的。”许昕没想到自己曾有过如此智慧的时刻。

“你先是斗地主后来又折飞机，最后被老师抓走，再也没机会回答。”

许昕记忆复苏，痛苦低吟：“看来我平时成绩是要完蛋。”

“你再不好好背书的话期末成绩也要完蛋。”

许昕顿觉励志，痛定思痛，背朝窗户全身心投入对教材的自学当中。

法海无边，考点无限。

你看那面目可憎的涵义、穷凶极恶的特征、张牙舞爪的区别与联系，他们一会儿排成N字型，一会儿排成C字型，从书页上成片成片地飞过。

当许昕头昏脑胀强迫自己从机械性记忆拔身而出时，已经是一小时后的事了。

“十页，一小时背了十页，”他盘点着，“脑仁都疼了。我这进度算正常吗？”

“以自学的效率来看挺不错的。”两人都对他的学习效果予以肯定。

“好，那我去买饭吧。”他踌躇满志地站起来，“正好快十二点了，你们两个要不要带？”

马龙要个糖醋小排，张继科点了西红柿炒鸡蛋，许昕觉得他都不好意思把后者单独装进一个盒里。

  
正值饭点，食堂里人却意外的少，大约都是被复习恶心得没了食欲。大妈大叔气氛悠闲地聊着天，来了学生就一脸厌恶地起身去打菜，对于客人的不满也毫无保留地体现在菜量的锐减上。

许昕大大咧咧道：“再来点儿呗，反正今天人少。”

大妈黑着脸瞪他，不情不愿地又添一勺。

许昕捧着一摞饭盒晃晃悠悠往回走，在冬雪与北风中倍感孤独与脚滑，正在力不从心对此欲倒东南倾之际，两只谐和的手一左一右伸过来帮他提走两盒饭。

许昕惊悚地左右扭头，但见王皓与陈玘满脸关爱之情，顿觉暖意洋洋。

“学长你们吃饭了吗？”

“从外面刚吃完回来。”

难怪一副爱永远在心中的精神面貌。

王皓与陈玘帮他把饭送回宿舍，少不了与两个坐等上菜的大爷样人物打个照面，张继科只是平淡地招呼一声，马龙与陈玘就明显活络得多。

“好好复习，考完试一起去看电影啊。”

“嗯！”

许昕看到一对如此水到渠成另一对却那么悲伤逆流，琢磨着可以筹办一个四人约会什么的，随即想到这样一来自己又没有出场机会，遂暗中作罢。

他吃完饭趴回床上复习，室内的空气安静而飘渺，暖气充足得熏醉眼睛。他懒散地浏览着似是而非的方块字，各种圆圈与下划线时而重叠时而分散，窗外的北风还在怒号。

然后渐渐睡着了。

梦里春暖花开，沧海桑田，自己在一片柔光中将考试斩于马下、将就职斩于马下、将买房还贷保险福利通通斩于马下，有为青年终登顶，回首已是百年身。

醒来时天幕已黑，电灯初上，马龙与张继科仍在静静地看着书，也不知进度会比自己快多少。

许昕寻思着梦里再差个结婚生子就齐活儿了，略感遗憾，一声叹息。

  
在临近考试的倒数几天里许昕伙同张继科跑去麦当劳通宵，他们也曾以美食灯光绕梁音响引诱马龙前去，奈何马龙复习得实在太过扎实，怎样也不愿冬夜里跑去做无用功。

麦当劳里邻近大学的考生们济济一堂，书籍与纸张占领了比鸡块薯条更多的面积。店里循环播放着一年来颇火红的流行歌曲，悉索聊天声与学习探讨声点缀背景，为彻夜奋斗的战友们提供源源不断的人间烟火气。

每一个沦落至此的人都一副折翼天使样，文科生念念有词，理科生奋笔疾书，再多的垃圾食品也无法挽救彼此的形容枯槁面黄肌瘦。

许昕和张继科就是在这温暖而明亮的地方狙击掉绝大部分知识点，他们甚至还列了个单记下那些把耳朵循环出茧子的歌，打算回去后下载下来以便不时回味这些温柔的夜。

  
期末考试的几天里所幸天气晴朗，但走在嘎吱嘎吱的积雪与滋溜滋溜的冰层上，依旧让所有没做好万全准备的考生心旌荡漾。

许昕边走路边翻着教材最后过一遍脑子，看着看着就几欲发狂。

“不！我不想考试！我还没背熟！这一秒记住下一秒就要忘！”

他把手里的红皮书攒成一卷，哒哒地打着自己的手掌。

人群中的马龙与张继科努力装作不认识的他的样子，匆匆拥进教学楼，奔赴各自考场。

  
许昕以一种脑内无书心中有书的状态一气呵成答完试卷，只觉思维如行云流水答题似妙笔生花，粗糙印刷的卷子配合着灵气满溢的笔迹怎么看怎么像艺术品。他脸上泛起的窃喜笑容成功引起监考老师怀疑，来来回回地溜达好几次企图寻出蛛丝马迹。

许昕在倒数几分钟内坐如针毡地扭啊扭，最后在听到铃响的一刹那简直是蹦起来把卷子送到讲台去。这也成为他大学四年里考试的常态。

马龙在听他叙述那种挠心挠肺的感觉后疑惑地问：“你不会提前交卷吗？”

许昕说，我妈从小就教我，绝对不能提前交卷，一定要检查到最后。

马龙就觉得这个欢乐儿童真矛盾啊真矛盾。

  
最后一科考完后大批人马迁徙到某个教室里听导员作假前部署，因为据（陈玘）说都是些没用的废话，于是马龙罕见地提前跑路跟他看电影去了。

乌泱泱的人群让许昕感到分外亲切，自从结课以来的两周里他对同寝的两张脸早已看到不想再看，此刻他纵观着散发出兴奋与解脱之情的同学们，一张张或面熟或陌生的脸，让自己也不禁面带微笑起来。

秦志戬姗姗来迟，叮嘱了几句注意安全好好过年没考好的自己记得带书回家准备来年补考，然后就是各寝室来个人领离校要贴在门口的封条，没了。

许昕拍拍困倦至极的张继科的肩膀：“放着我来。”一溜烟小跑到前面。

同学们都纷纷堵在秦导周围，领完纸条还不肯走粘粘乎乎地祝秦导寒假愉快春节愉快这那都愉快。

许昕在外围蹦跶了几下，长长的手臂伸过去五指张开跟要糖一样。

秦志戬笑着看他一眼把纸条搭到他手上，问了句：“不会挂吧？”

“不能。”许昕笑得春风得意。

他把手缩回来，隔着人群一如既往地说了声“秦指导再见”，跑回座位拉着张继科走了。

  
踏雪回寝的道路轻快得难以置信，整个校园里都弥漫着欢乐的空气，即使有小声的“我最后一道选择选错了”的丧气声，也被更高调更聒噪的“我妈说要给我做好吃的”所覆盖。没人真正在意自己考得怎么样，大家只知道——要回家了。

三剑客定的都是明天的机票，张继科被连日苦读所累，放言要怒睡半日，警告许昕切勿打扰自己。许昕没有收拾行李的心思，那种事情还早着呢，他站在阳台拉开窗户往下鸟瞰，温柔的白雪交映十色的行人，有女生拽着彼此衣角艰难行走，有男生背后攥着雪球又舍不得砸，抵达的，出发的，喧闹的，孤独的，在他眼底一览无余。

日光从正面洒过来，这冬季的校园。

  
12

除夕夜里许昕去家门口放鞭炮，爆竹声炸得耳膜嗡嗡作响，但所有人都喜悦并无条件地接受这种声音。他顺便还放了不少烟花，姹紫嫣红的亮光在夜空里迸发，如金线菊般撕开绽放，正好掩盖了没有星星的黯淡。太多的焰火挤在一起叫不出名字分不出种类，其实从小到大放了这么多年，他真正记得的也就窜天猴而已。

风打在脸上微微刺痛，呼出的白气异常温暖。

之后他回到屋里，一家人吃饺子，看春晚，对着赵本山的小品笑得前仰后合。

快到零点的时候许昕摸出手机倒腾，自觉胸无点墨脑中空空，半天打出四个字，“新年快乐”。

他拉到通讯录开始群发，一溜下来勾上亲戚朋友同学路人，点到秦志戬名字时犹豫了下，还是选中了。

这手机号是放假前他管张继科要的，对方一副“想要吗想要你就求我啊”的神情，质问他如今要来意欲何为。

许昕道，还不兴我寒假里有什么突发情况给导员打电话啦。

张继科砸砸嘴把号码报出来，背景音是马龙的歌声，他刚看完电影回来心情大好，正一边收行李一边哼小曲儿。

许昕回想起当时情景不由笑了，他返回编辑文本在新年快乐后又添了一句话：加油，努力追到那谁。

发送。

发送完毕。

新年的钟声在此刻适时响起，电视里的主持人以高亢的分贝呐喊着着“过～年～好～”，屋外也有小孩子的喊叫声与汇聚一刻让天地变色的鞭炮声。

多么温暖而治愈人心的大年夜啊。

  
等他意识到自己做了什么已经是吃完面以后的事了。

许昕呜咽一声跳起来蹿进厕所洗把脸，父母面面相觑不明所以。

冷静，清醒，淡定。

他哆哆嗦嗦钻出来拿起手机察看，果然已收获了不少回复。

马龙与张继科是最快回过来的，内容分别是“新年快乐，你不要这样啊”和“新年快乐大人的事小孩少插嘴”。

其余还有来自熟与不熟的人的各色短信，如“哈”“啥”“我没追谁啊”“我已经到手了”等五花八门的反应。

如果是普通的祝福，根本不可能这么多人回的。

许昕揣词度句考虑着解释一下，手机又是一震。

“你是想激励你的两个室友吗。”

发件人一栏是规矩的三个字：秦指导。

许昕傻愣愣地读完，突然一头撞向软呼呼的奥特曼布偶。

丢死人了。

他托腮苦思冥想，把脑子里“丢死人了丢死人了丢死人了”的念头暂时赶走，重新编写了一条新短信：不好意思刚才后半句发错了，前半句没发错，再祝一次新年快乐。

收件人是除掉马龙和张继科以外的所有。

这一回的反应就平静了许多，大部分人没回，倒是有几个无聊人士回了“哈哈”“囧囧”这样纯属浪费一毛钱的字眼。

秦志戬倒是挺快也挺正常地回复了句新年快乐。

许昕捧着手机开始在沙发上打滚。

滚来滚去了几个周期后他故作平静地回了条：您怎么知道我是发给马龙和张继科的？

那边回来两个字：猜的。

许昕退出短信界面，眼睛盯着花里胡哨的歌舞表演慢慢地傻笑。

他并不知道这种高兴的意义，只是单纯地享受被人回应与了解的快乐。

今晚真美好，他这么觉得。世界和平，家庭温暖，春晚不好看也不难看，真美好。

等听完难忘今宵撑着眼皮爬上床睡觉的时候，他才想起，今年自己十八岁了。

窗外的银月亮糊在天边，他带着浅浅的自豪与希冀入眠。

  
相比起许昕几十天如一日的虚度光阴，马龙在寒假期间彻底贯彻执行了周密的学习娱乐计划，他大概是全院惟一一个不用补考还把书带回家的男生，几本大部头专业书籍陪他穿越飞雪穿越冬阳穿越理论求索途中的茫茫路障，读完后简直胸有沟壑眼界大开学汇百家开山立派。他想把这份对于学习方法的领悟和快乐心情分享给好朋友，于是首先给张继科发短信关心学习生活。

张继科回说他在跟王皓冬游泰山。

马龙想起了小学时的课文《挑山工》于是让张继科帮忙转达一下自己对他们的尊敬之情，不知是不是山上信号不好的原因对方一直没回。

马龙寂寞地等了半天没等到信儿就去开电脑看电影，在一长串排名名单中找到今天该观摩的一部。

看完以后他登录QQ对陈玘发起对话：学长……我今天看了《沉默的羔羊》。

陈玘说，这种片子你以后还是跟着我看吧。

马龙默默地点头。

  
泰山上的信号其实很好。

凉薄的落雪覆着天梯，古老的石刻随处可见，张继科一步一个脚印向高处迈进，高处是洁白云海，蔚蓝天光。

王皓穿着蓝色羽绒服，始终走在比他前面一点的地方，就像高中时跟他一起玩一样，坚持要带着他、领着他、恨不得手把手教。

单看背影，他如任何一个普通大学生般青春而平凡，爬累了就停下来歇口气，休息够就抹把汗再走。可张继科知道，不一样。

这世上只会有一个人，与其他任何人都不一样。

他伸出手，想要抓住那蓝色的一角。

王皓回头：“怎么了，要喝水吗？”

没等回答他就把背包放下，取出矿泉水拧开递到张继科手里。

“你怎么带这么多瓶水。”张继科灌了小半瓶下去。

“山上水贵，都是人力扛上来的。”王皓接过剩下的半瓶水，再度塞回包里。

“干嘛不用索道运。”

“索道也不便宜吧。”

王皓看着坐在路边的张继科，微微笑了一下。

张继科皱眉：“笑什么啊。”

“没有，就想起咱们高中那会儿去海边玩，你也是找了块岩石坐着。”

“哦，我都有点忘了。”张继科扭头看脚下起伏的山脉。

“照片我家还有呢。”王皓说。

“别给我啊。”

  
他们歇了几分钟又继续催命般往上爬，冬季客流量不算大，稀稀拉拉的游人反倒方便卯足劲儿大步冲锋。

张继科精神不振亦步亦趋地跟着，有点庆幸王皓没有拉自己来看日出。

话说回来海边的日出倒是看过的，他坐在海边巨岩之上，如一尊思考者纹丝不动，等待红光把自己镀成雕塑。

那时他心里充满了忧伤，充满对自己与学长的关系的不确定。他想象自己奔进大海追逐骇浪，对着世界的尽头大声喊出心中的迷惘。

可惜海边人真不少，他最终只是在石头上如铁铸般坐了十几分钟。

与这时倒也一样。

后来他尝试着交女朋友，觉得耽误学习又主动分了，再以后他就没啥想法了。

以至于现在这样竟然觉得也挺幸福。

  
到达山顶的时候张继科已经累得把这些烦恼愁苦忘得差不多了。

他瘫成水泥状倚在石壁上什么话都不想说，王皓拿湿纸巾给他擦汗。

他大概是脑子烧短路，喘气笑着说了句：“你伺候媳妇儿呢是吧。”

王皓愣了半天，眼睛圆得跟橘子似的，不知这话该怎么接。

张继科觉得爽呆了。

他们拿着照相机挨个猛拍飞檐上的冰柱、云雾里的峰峦、日头边的金光。

“会当临绝顶，一览众山小的前几句是什么？”张继科心不在焉地问。

王皓表示记不住了。

张继科笑，学习问题找马龙。

他不顾自己几小时前曾置对方短信于不顾的无礼行为，若无其事般问马龙这首名诗的全貌。

马龙的短信很利落地回过来：

“杜甫《望岳》：岱宗夫如何？齐鲁青未了。造化钟神秀，阴阳割昏晓。荡胸生层云，决眦入归鸟。会当凌绝顶，一览众山小。你们有信号了？从山上下来了？”

张继科给王皓念完诗以后把手机放回口袋里，完全没有意向给马龙回半个字。

最后王皓说：“来，咱俩合个影。”

张继科说好啊，他打量周围的几个游客，挑了对看起来心情极佳且拥有夫妻面相的小情侣拜托拍照。

女生踊跃地夺下摄像权，忽近忽远一竖一横地对了半天，最后说好～茄子。

王皓很配合地念茄子，张继科没说话，伸过半只手搂住身旁人的肩。咔嚓。

小情侣挥手作别二人，姿态如促成一桩好事般潇洒得意。张继科看着相机里的预览图想，托您俩的福。

  
坐索道下山时原本应是八人一个吊车，由于人实在不多，张继科跟王皓又磨磨蹭蹭走在最后，导致他俩享受到二人一个吊厢的豪华待遇。

王皓趴在后窗上俯瞰大好河山，觉得有点晕。

张继科戳戳他：“心跳加速吧？”

“还行。”

“那就让你心跳再加速点。”

张继科把脑袋探过去，轻轻堵在对方的嘴唇上。

  
空中旅程会持续漫长的十五分钟，他们任吊车缓缓滑过钢索，在碧空与云絮间接吻。

  
张继科最后偏开头，王皓眼神无辜又无助地看着他。

他倾下身对学长说：“我从高中起就喜欢你，这辈子都只喜欢你。”

他抓住王皓的手，感受到激烈律动的脉搏。

“如果你不好意思说话，可以点头回答。你喜欢我吗？”

王皓凝视着带有青葱气息的这张脸。

他把他当做自己的亲弟弟，关心并张罗他的一切，他甚至觉得自己有义务照顾他一辈子。他从不知道那是为什么。

可是答案就在眼前。

他点了点头。

张继科笑了。

“我们再来一次。”

  
踩到山脚的泥土后，张继科摸出手机给马龙发了条短信：“感谢你的诗。真不想下来。”

马龙至今仍对泰山上的手机信号抱有深深的不信任感。


	5. 13-15

13

许昕提着大包小包赶到宿舍楼下的时候貌似正赶上晚点名。

黑乎乎的人群已经站得整整齐齐，他试图借助夜色混淆视听突入敌后，正当左顾右盼不知从哪入列之际，被眼尖的秦志戬抓个正着。

“许昕！”

“到！”他吓得一个激灵。

“又迟到是吧？”

这个“又”字从何说起？莫非是指军训时期的斑斑劣迹？

许昕撅着嘴没应声，在月光下望向人群里一张张幸灾乐祸的脸。最好马龙跟张继科都还没有来，让他们尝尝一起吃苦的幸福。

“把手里东西放下。”秦志戬命令道。

许昕一边心说你撑死通报批评也就算了难道还要罚站，一边把背包提包各种包放到水泥地上。

秦志戬将花名册塞进他手里：“帮我点名。”

……你敢来点儿轻松有趣不丢人的惩罚措施吗？许昕心里如此咆哮。

他清清嗓子开始挨个念名字，洋洋洒洒两大篇纸，济济一堂百来号人，许昕默默给每一个名字的优美度打分。

“马龙！”

“到！”

好遗憾。

“张继科！”

“到！”

你怎么没睡过头。

“许……”

底下一片哄笑，许昕讪讪地闭上嘴。

清完人数众人急不可待地冲回寝室，许昕把花名册还给秦志戬，扁扁嘴巴没说话。

秦志戬毫不介意地拍他肩膀：“上去吧。”

许昕哦了一声灰溜溜与室友汇合去了。

  
要判断别人春节过得如意与否，从他的脸色与体重便可一目了然，减肥成功的未必都吃苦，身宽体胖的绝对很幸福，这就是所谓悲伤有千万种但快乐都雷同。

许昕目测了一下张继科的精神状况，试探道：“成了？”

张继科摸把脸没说话。

“那就是成了。”许昕盖棺定论。

马龙不解：“怎么就看出来了？”

许昕解释：“你看他没反驳。”

马龙点点头：“哦，那他跟谁成了？”

“你不知道呀，”许昕糊他一脸，“那还能是谁，他亲学长呗。”

马龙表示震惊，他似乎早忘了自己曾鉴定两位室友为基佬的事实。

他拍拍手：“那我们来庆祝一下吧，请王皓一起吃个饭？”

“应该是王皓请我们吃饭吧。”许昕打开本学期刚从家带来的电脑，“我上网查查咱附近有啥高档实惠气氛佳的餐厅。”

张继科很罕见地没有制止，其实他的表情甚至像恨不得全校广播通知一样。

许昕一边浏览网页一边问：“我能问问你在什么情况下把他搞定的么。”

张继科眼里笑意闪烁：“空中。”

“啥？”

“缆车里。”

许昕张着嘴思考了一会儿：“……你是打定主意他不从你就把人推下去是吧。”

他郑重其事对马龙道：“我建议你划船至湖心告白。”

  
最后他们选定了一家不远的自助烤肉餐厅，张继科去王皓寝室进行要约顺便把陈玘也邀上。

许昕不干：“这不又搞成四人约会了吗让我怎么办。”

没人顾虑他的感受，大家都为自己的幸福进行积极的准备与畅想。

  
四个人分坐在桌子的两端。许昕是加座。

他自觉无趣地主动起身为大家扫荡食物，留两对狗男男交流情感经验心得。

王皓与张继科拿根筷子你拽这头我拽那头玩得不亦乐乎，陈玘捂着眼睛逗马龙。

“龙崽，你不考虑谈个恋爱？”

马龙心跳加速舌头打结：“谈……谈恋爱是不是还太早了。”

“不早喽，你不知道影协里好几个小姑娘都挺喜欢你的，跟我说你皮肤白性格又好。”

马龙目光囧囧，张继科发出意义不明的嗤笑声。

陈玘又问：“有喜欢的人没？”

马龙感觉脚部遭到张继科轻灵且隐匿的一踢。

他看着陈玘说：“有了。”

陈玘深以为然的点点头。王皓很想一询佳人芳名，但莫名其妙地就是没敢开口。

许昕抱着危如累卵的盘子回归，带来了生肉熟肉牛肉鸡肉五花肉梅花肉，张继科用审视垃圾的眼光过滤了一眼。

“一个能吃的都没有。”他如此鉴定。

王皓说：“我去拿点蔬菜吧。”

许昕看着他殷勤离去的背影纳闷：“我怎么觉着你们的相处模式没什么有益变化呀。不应该是你主动伺候他么？”

张继科说：“他习惯了。”

许昕觉得张继科寒假决绝一回真是太值了。

王皓喜滋滋地端了蔬菜回来：“我看到前面有俩卖唱的！”

陈玘扶额纠正：“那叫驻唱歌手。”

许昕激动：“那不就是明日之星吗，没准儿哪天参加个选秀回来就红了。走看看去。”

五个人浩浩荡荡走到餐厅音乐声的源头处，小小的舞台上两把高脚凳，男的弹电子琴女的唱歌，怎么看也不像是能去参加选秀的青春容貌。

一曲唱毕许昕小心翼翼地问：“请问能点歌吗？”

女歌手点点头。

许昕把机会让给马龙：“你来，点个有意义的。”

马龙想想：“千里之外吧。”

许昕吐血。

女歌手也面露难色：“能不能来个女声唱的。”

许昕心想我再帮你一程，转对陈玘道：“学长你帮马龙点一个，他听歌太有局限性了。”

陈玘微笑着略一沉吟，道：“《倒带》可以吗？”

外形酷似零点乐队主唱的男键盘手缓缓弹出前奏的旋律。

  
“我听这歌不太对劲儿啊。”许昕嚼着丸子含糊不清地说，“这不甩人的歌么。”

“龙崽喜欢不就行。”陈玘道。

许昕细思恐极，假装拿饮料以隐蔽的角度观察了下陈玘的表情，却发现他很平常地啃着鸡翅，没有任何特殊后续反应。

马龙跟着现场歌声哼哼，完全沉浸在对蔡依林单纯而圣洁的喜爱之中。

许昕侧耳聆听……你总是要我乖，慢慢计划将来，我的眼泪却一直掉下来。

“女大恨嫁啊……多写实的歌词。”

他的感想没有引来任何人的赞同。张继科跟王皓估计是把所有歌都当温暖情歌听，他如此自我安慰。

  
传说吃自助的终极奥义就是捂着肚子进去捧着肚子出来，年轻力壮的男大学生们在践行这一点上完全没有显出不足，他们见证了周围起码四桌客人的到来和离去，并且成功挑战了服务员瞄人与赶人的时间极限。

归校的电车上王皓与张继科腻在一起，许昕单独挑了一个座，前排是聊天中的马龙和陈玘。

他听见陈玘说：“就在街舞社学也行，指导老师还挺负责的，入门应该没问题。”

马龙道：“现在肯定不招新生了吧。”

陈玘说：“可以靠关系嘛，我找找认识的人，跟你一起去。”

许昕默默屏蔽掉这俩人所有对话。

  
没过几天马龙还真去学了街舞，虽然群众普遍反映扭得跟东北秧歌似的，他还是很快乐地练习着。

许昕觉得自己快要发霉了。

本来落地为兄弟何必骨肉亲，但才刚过半年呢，一个已经美人（存疑）在怀，另一个眼瞅着也八九不离十，每天跟自己的同步率仅限于上课的十几分钟路程，连下课都不一定能排得上号。对于渴望交流渴望沟通的大学生来说，这是何等落寞。

他实在闲得发慌时就往学生会跑，反正郝副部长永远都在那里。一个寝的兄弟，还不如人家郝师姐。

对不起，是师兄。他在心里谢罪道。

郝帅师兄的外表再具有迷惑性，也不能如此口无遮拦呀。虽然这种叫法完全遵从内心意愿且很难控制。

郝帅给他递了杯茶：“你又没事儿做？”

“不然能沦落到这里么。咱就没什么活儿可干？”

“甭提了，我都不知道自个儿坐这儿干嘛。”

津门口音略浓。

许昕从抽屉里翻出盒久遭蹂躏的扑克：“来一盘？”

两个人开始玩争上游。

许昕先后出掉了两副三带二一组同花顺以及若干小牌，正值苦思冥想是拆了炸弹出对子以求速胜还是保留炸弹静观敌变之际，“吱呀”一声被推开的木门带进室外的冷风与寒气。

秦志戬看看空荡荡的活动室里相对而坐的两个人，惊讶地问：“这里改成桥牌活动室了？”

许昕抬头打招呼：“秦指导好。桥牌就是扑克牌吗？”

郝帅表示不清楚：“桥牌是外国人玩的吧。”

许昕目光重回牌面继续战略思考，只要是游戏他总是投以十二万分的热情专注。

秦志戬毫不给学生玩物丧志的机会：“把牌都收起来，准备干活儿了。”

“是不是又要搞十大歌手比赛了？”郝帅业务经验丰富。

“下月月底。你们现在就可以准备出去要钱。”

许昕仍旧执着地盯着自己的炸弹，直到郝帅已经开始收拾桌面了才不情不愿地把手中余牌放下。

“还找方便面？”经过上次成功经历他已然敲诈上瘾。

“我觉得化妆学校视觉影像馆什么的更合适，还会派遣无偿劳力来给选手化妆。”郝帅娴熟地判断，“等大力过来再问问吧，他肯定心里有数。”

“我先把文艺部发的策划案给你们看看。”

许昕发出由衷的惊叹：“您还真是来指导工作的？！怎么这么积极主动了？这不都挂名大半年了吗？”

“要不是顺路我还真不想来。”秦志戬将一纸策划书拍到他脑门上。

  
14

午饭过后正是回寝睡觉好时机，许昕孤高而满足地从食堂走出，正撞上小路对面的一桌一凳一人。

“许昕！”那人眼光发亮喜极而叫。

是半熟不熟的学生会宣传部的人，许昕溜达过去寒暄：“干什么呢？吃饭没？”

“吃什么饭，都快愁死了。”那人苦逼脸说道，指指身后的横幅。

第二十五届校园十大歌手大赛火热报名中。

红绸黄字看着是挺喜庆，不过以他方圆三米内的冷清程度怎么都跟火热不搭边。

“没人报呀。”许昕坏笑，拉客工作最是羞耻而低效，大家都理解。

“你看这报名表，一上午加一中午就填了两个名字，怎么咱这届都这么不积极。”他把相当于空白状态的报名表翻给许昕看，“拉不到人我要被部长骂的。”

“都一样啊，我拉不到钱也要被部长骂的。”许昕打哈哈。

可惜我们部长太能干，不用手下出马自己分分钟就把赞助搞定了。

苦逼宣传部小下属扫视着川流不息的冷漠人潮，胆怯而熟练地做了个拜托的表情：“帮个忙，填一个呗。”

“算了吧，我去唱那不是砸场子嘛。”许昕颇有自知之明地拒绝。

“你就算是凑人数，让我能给部长一个交代，初赛的时候不去不就得了。”部员头脑活泛晓之以情动之以理。

许昕一想也是，同为新生，艰难困苦之处你知我知，何况是这种街头卖笑揽客的活计，那简直是用尊严与生命在工作。自己此时不帮，害对方被部长训斥责骂穿小鞋以致仕途无望，于心何忍？

他拿起桌上的圆珠笔：“那我填了啊，在这儿写姓名院系手机号是吧。”

对方喜上眉梢忙不迭点头：“对对，你再顺便把好朋友好室友也给报上吧，不去比赛，就凑人数。”

许昕想想，反正那两人最近心思全不在兄弟友爱上，加之恋爱中的人看什么都是快乐的，遂果断下笔将马龙张继科一并卖了。

  
果不其然，张继科得知自己被卖后只是淡淡挑眉：“不去就行了吧，不会被打电话骚扰催告吧？”

“应该不会，也就是一般程序上的打个电话告诉你几点在哪儿比，老实听完就得了。”许昕摸下巴，“不过其实可以去试试嘛，万一你就劈关斩将进决赛了呢？”

“你真能幻想，我去还不如马龙去靠谱，他好歹唱的都是人民大众喜闻乐见的歌曲。”

许昕看马龙，马龙正全神贯注盯着电脑一副身在此间心在天堂的模样。

“你干嘛呢？”许昕凑过去。

“Jolin演唱会，我在网上订票，现在在挑座位。”

许昕吓着了，电子支付这种高精尖科技产物竟然能跟马龙产生联系。

“在哪儿啊，咱们学校？”

马龙说出一个让人眼红的邻近的一线城市名字。

“我坐火车去，总计两天一夜，快捷酒店也要提前订。”

许昕彻底拜服。

爱这种东西，真是能让人从家里蹲变成千里行，从周杰伦变成费玉清。

  
许昕还是去试了，初赛在食堂二楼，这种地方除了唱《我要为你做做饭》，演唱任何歌曲都怪异得犹如在面粉还没擦干净的菜板上跳HIP-HOP。

考官有四人，其中三个是青春痘泛滥的穿制服的学生，剩下一个年老色衰，估计是音乐老师。

许昕挑了首陶喆的《就是爱你》，唱到“看时间流逝”时他觉得自己好像破音了。

考官们从头到尾保持着极端严肃的面容，似乎在这个充满人间油烟气的地方听歌让他们身心备受煎熬。许昕觉得人家也挺不容易的，于是唱完离场的时候特诚恳地说了句，“我唱得不好，你们辛苦了。”

一个女考官没忍住扑哧一声乐了出来。

  
一个礼拜后许昕收到短信，通知其进入十大歌手决赛。他傻了。

“不科学啊，”他找到那个宣传部的同学，“我就一凑数的怎么就进决赛了呢，就冲我帮你忙也不该让我进啊。”

“息怒，息怒。”那人扶扶眼镜，“报名人太少了，初赛扒拉出来能唱的不多搞不起复赛，凑十个直接弄决赛上了。”

许昕有点不好意思：“可我从小到大还没当过文艺尖子呢。”

“别谦虚，进决赛的十大歌手会有半身照印在巨幅宣传画上供路人瞻观，你已经很伟大了。”

“是吗，那我回去找找照片，艺术照都在家呢。”许昕立马兴奋起来。

他向室友宣布这一消息时得到史无前例的羡慕嫉妒恨，张继科虽然话不多但明显很后悔没有去一秀歌喉，马龙则找到独特的自我安慰方式。

“反正决赛那天跟Jolin演唱会撞车，我就是去了决赛也得弃权。”

“你还真以为你能进啊。”许昕不客气道，“等等，那岂不是我决赛你看不了？”

“对啊。”马龙落落大方毫无愧疚之色。

“没又拖着陈玘跟你去吧？”

马龙扭了扭：“个人爱好怎么能麻烦他，我一个人去。”

“你一路小心。”许昕遗憾地拍拍他肩，“别叫人贩子拐跑了。”

张继科遗憾地拍拍他肩：“不好意思我决赛那天也有事儿。”

“干干干干干什么去？！”

“我跟王皓约好了去漂流。”

许昕觉得自己的决赛名额迅速贬值。

“这比赛是你征集女友千载难逢的好机会，加油，发挥出你的魅力。”张继科不忍许昕给寝室的幸福平均值拖后腿，随口安慰。

于是许昕意气风发地投入到决赛的准备工作中。

照片他挑了张穿着白衬衣黑西裤尽显青年风采的给送过去了，不过挤在其余九个浓妆艳抹亮闪闪的选手中怎么看怎么像高中生。彩排也跑了好几趟，服装走位台风都有老师专门指导，许昕觉得挺别扭，他本来以为跟初赛似的站直了只管唱就是，没想到还被教育说要伸手要转圈要时坐时站，间奏长的还要说两句话活跃气氛。

最最变态的是负责人曾经挨个问他们有没有谈恋爱，有没有过生日，有没有想在舞台上给某个人送花或被送花的意愿。竟然还真有人无比直率地回应：“我女朋友应该能给我送。”

后来他才知道每年比赛中搞个送花表白电话连线什么的乃是惯例。

  
比赛当天许昕请了假没上课，从中午开始就窝在礼堂后台围观各路人马忙成一锅粥，作为选手要做的其实很少，倒是工作人员找稿子的要设备的买气球的络绎不绝，个个扯着脖子大呼小叫，也不知道之前都干什么去了。许昕好奇而茫然地注视着人来人往，后来有人拍拍手说形象设计学校的学员来给免费化妆了，他就乖乖坐过去把自己的脸蛋与头发交给一个扎马尾辫的大姐蹂躏。

“别……别弄太浓啊。”他怯怯地提醒。

大姐熟练地打着隔离霜：“放心，男生就化化淡妆。小帅哥皮肤挺好嘛。”

许昕心说你要看见马龙的皮肤肯定得流口水，客气地说还好还好。

“有女朋友没有？”大姐似乎非常喜欢跟小男生搭话。

“没有啊，我才大一。”

“大一先找个谈着呗，等到大二那说不好就是人家挑剩的了。”

“先占原则。”许昕笑一下。

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“不过也说不准你唱完一首歌就有了呢，小女生很喜欢会唱歌有才艺的男生的，长得怎么样倒是其次。”大姐的鼓励似曾相识。

“我尽量啊。”许昕干咳。您那句小帅哥敢情就是个职业性称呼。

  
化完妆后许昕在宽广但拥挤的后台蹦跶了一阵觉得没劲就悄悄跑进礼堂，工作人员在热火朝天地给座位贴标签分区，什么亲友席领导席普通席，阶级压迫的势头已经无声地渗透进文艺园地。

趁无人注意之际他到最前排的领导席正中间坐下，想象着在这里看表演是何等之爽，顺便猜测领导看见自己风采会何等眼前一亮。

“不好好在后台呆着干什么呢？”

这声音如今不用反应都知道是谁了。

许昕对走到自己身边的秦志戬得瑟道：“您也来看我比赛啦。”

“有自己学院的学生参赛规定是必须来的，我不但得看还得坐在那边亲友席上近距离观看呢。”秦志戬好像挺瞧不起这待遇似的。

许昕虎躯一震：“我还有亲友团我怎么不知道！哪儿来的职业粉丝？”

“你同班同学，我让他们没事干的都来了。”秦志戬皱眉，“听你这活说的，马龙跟张继科都不来啊？”

“马龙去看蔡依林演唱会，张继科跟……同学出去玩儿。”

“这是要逃几天的课啊？”秦指导聪敏地眯眼睛。

许昕懊悔地想咬自己的嘴：“就一天，真的就一天，您别往心里去啊。”

“我又不讲课我干嘛往心里去，给你们平时成绩的又不是我。”秦志戬显出一副人畜无害的样子，“再说他俩是好学生，跟你不一样。”

“您多说那最后半句干什么……”许昕无力地顶嘴，随即又精神一振，“您看我这刚化完妆是不是更帅了？”

秦志戬仔仔细细检查他的脸：“你要不说我都没看出来化妆了。”

“……那说明我天生皮肤好。”许昕握拳道。

秦志戬笑着想说些什么，却被大喇叭吼叫的声音打断。

“所有参赛选手马上到后台集合，所有参赛选手马上到后台集合！”

许昕依依不舍地从黄金席位上站起来返回后台，走到舞台侧门的帘幕处他回头确认：“您不走吧？”

“不走。”

“会一直看我比赛？”

“一直。”秦志戬罕见好脾气地作着承诺，甚至勉强挤出一个安抚的笑容。

许昕安心地挥挥手，消失在帘幕之后。

  
15

晚六点，礼堂内部，除了永远坐不满的领导席，此处已是遍地人头。

秦志戬与一帮学生坐在亲友席里，人人摇着集体发放的塑料小手为大赛的开始进行礼貌性的捧场起哄。

随后主持退场，选手上台，他们开始了一场灯光音响效果十足的世界奇妙之旅。从1号参赛者惊天地泣鬼神的一声狼嚎入唱起，走马灯般的选手们让他们不断见证着从流行到美声从动感到挺尸的各色演唱风格与表演形式，间杂着“今天是1号选手生日”“2号选手的女友正在向台上走来”“4号选手勇敢地讲出你埋藏心底的那句话吧”等奇葩事件。

秦志戬幅度很小地叹口气，对每一位参赛者都报以热情的塑料小手拍打声，说实话他有点想玩手机了。

直到他听见欢迎第不知道几号选手许昕上场。

他把塑料拍子放下煞有介事地鼓了几下掌，看见红色幕布合上又拉开，白色衬衣的学生在话筒架前安静地站着。

雨滴般的前奏倾泄而出，蓝色灯光缓缓流转，白衣少年一只脚打拍子，双手虚握住麦克风。

他认真地开口，声音里有着与说话调笑不同的味道。

这只是一首简单的小情歌。

  
那时候《小情歌》还没有现在这么滥大街，不要说身旁学生在窃窃私语“这歌叫啥来着”，秦志戬甚至有几句歌词都没听清，也不知道是不是那家伙得意得忘了词。但旋律一点一点渗入内心，略微沙哑的声线带着颤拐着弯从低吟弥漫向高亢，他听得见少年歌声里有青春在风中飘着，他也看得见少年心头的白鸽。

这肯定是幻觉了。

许昕自始自终闭着眼睛，也许是紧张也许是投入，他甚至没有往这边看一眼。

一曲结束，灯光不再流动，雨季停在尾音，许昕老老实实地冲观众鞠了个躬，又恢复成他所熟悉的样子。

台下爆发出相当热烈的掌声，秦志戬听着前后左右观众“我操这歌挺带劲”的评价，少见地自豪起来。

  
许昕回到后台瑟瑟发抖了两分钟，就看见秦志戬动用管理权限混进来了。

他蹲在椅子上高兴而虚弱地叫了声“秦指导”。

“还后怕呢？”秦志戬注意到他腿有点抖。

“一点点。”许昕尴尬地蜷了一下。

有穿制服的学生会小姑娘路过敲边铲：“别的导员来了都是先给自家学生一个拥抱还要说句干得好，您不来一个么？”

秦志戬低头看看许昕，他有些不安地看着自己，眼睛里有掩不住的星光。

他弯下腰，就着对方小动物似的姿态拥抱住他，然后放开。

  
许昕一下子从椅子上跳到地上。

这个拥抱太过短暂，来不及回味什么触感，但他没办法控制心跳得快蹦出胸腔的悸动，还有蔓延至手指尖的电流。

他结结巴巴地说：“那、那买一送一，再夸我两句？”

“唱的时候是不是忘词了？”

“就两句，除了您这种找茬专业户没人听出来。”许昕不满地哼哼。

“我怎么不找别人茬呢。”秦志戬冷冷道。

两人有一搭没一搭地说着话，看见一位黑发风衣的潇洒男儿在工作人员的前呼后拥中进了后台。

“快快，随便弄弄，这一个唱完就该你了。”负责人焦急地催促道。

“急什么，我都不用化妆，歌喉秒杀全场。”

许昕悄悄问：“那人谁呀？”

秦志戬也探头确认了半天答道：“邱贻可，你大三学长，好像是去年冠军？这是来压轴表演的吧。”

许昕窥视了邱学长简洁的上妆全程，目送着他浑身霸气地由侧门走上舞台。

“我也想出去看。”他央求道。

“你就乖乖坐这儿听。”秦志戬把他按在椅子上。

外面传来山呼海啸般的喝彩声，看来这位人气学长的群众基础十分庞大。许昕竖起耳朵，听见浓郁悲凉的曲调。

“你怎么舍得我难过，好沧桑。”他喃喃地说。

隔着门与墙的阻碍，学长的声音听起来瓮声瓮气的，但歌声里的成熟味道依旧刺激得后台一片人起了鸡皮疙瘩，许昕觉得相比之下自己活脱脱是在唱儿歌。

我不懂谈恋爱的感觉，他想，竟然真的会听得人心痛。

许昕大气也不敢出地静静听完整首歌，在心里与满场观众一齐送上刷刷刷的掌声。

邱贻可在万人朝拜中开始了第二首，名字是《像风一样自由》。

许昕随着不羁的吉他声用脚轻快地敲击地面。

“真男人。”他如此评价。

简直是来踢馆的。

  
主持人在对上届冠军极尽阿谀奉承之能事后开始串词，准备把十位参赛者请上来宣布名次并颁奖。许昕一边嘀咕着自己就是个打酱油的一边不情不愿地跟五光十色的男女们踱上台。主持人依次念完三个三等奖获得者，两个二等奖获得者，在宣布一等奖获得者之前又插播了两个安慰性质的奖，“最具舞台表现力奖”给了个跳热舞的妹子，“最具潜力歌手奖”给了许昕。

许昕拎着竖起来高度能达自己肩膀的展示用奖状模型莫名其妙地回到后台。

“最具潜力不就是最没实力嘛，以为我连这个都听不出来？”他向秦志戬抱怨道。

秦志戬帮他把纸板丢到墙边倚着，反正以后还会再补发正式的证书。

“有人连个称号都没捞着呢，你算不错了，好像奖品还是美食广场的代金券。”

许昕听到代金券眼前亮了亮：“那我就不抱怨了，不过还是得说这种分猪肉性质的评比真没内涵。”

“分你二斤猪肉还啰嗦。”

他们从后台直接出了礼堂，挤在混乱的人潮中往外走。天幕上已是明月高悬，晴朗的夜晚没有一丝风，空气里浮动着欢乐的因子。

“化妆大姐之前说过，唱完歌也许就有小姑娘喜欢上我了，”许昕看着擦肩而过的一拨又一拨观众，“但是现在也没人来找我要签名啊。”

“真喜欢你的大概直接打听你QQ号去了。”秦志戬随口安慰。

许昕奇怪地看了他一眼：“您怎么今天这么甜言蜜语。”想想又改口，“不是，口蜜腹剑。”

“不数落你还不习惯了是吧。”秦志戬呼噜他头发，“你要是天天表现好我天天都这么口蜜腹剑。”

“我表现多好啊，不逃课，不早恋，不夜不归宿。”许昕小心翼翼地护住发型。

正在挥舞荧光棒的马龙以及正和王皓吃大排档的张继科不约而同地感到膝盖一阵刺痛。

  
两个人又溜达到了标志东西山分界处的荷塘。

“谢谢您今晚来捧场啊，我回去了。”许昕一如既往地转身欲走。

“回去早点睡啊，带钥匙了吧？”秦志戬职业性地带出导员关心学生的模板式问答。

许昕的脚步停滞了。

凝滞了。

呆滞了。

他宛如RPG游戏中被按下机关方可转动的石像一般缓缓转过来，“哈”了一声。

然后他粗暴地揪下背包拉开拉链，将所有物品一股脑倾倒在长椅上，疯狂地翻找自己需要的东西。

秦志戬觉得这就好像电影结束字幕到底，清洁大妈的扫帚都扫到脚边了，冷不丁屏幕一黑突然又蹦出加长版结局。

他不好去碰学生的东西，只能借着月光用眼睛一件件过滤课本、笔记本、手机、水壶、零食，最后问：“找着了吗？”

“没有……”许昕带着哭腔回答，“要不我去找个快捷酒店住？”

“那两人今天真不能回来？”秦志戬皱皱眉。

“不能，都是订的明天的票……”许昕说到一半突然想到什么，哆哆嗦嗦补充道，“酒店也去不了了，我连钱包都没带，也没身份证。”

“你怎么什么都没带啊。”

“……我钥匙平时都放钱包里。”

许昕慌乱地注视一地狼藉，不敢相信自己竟犯下如此喜马拉雅山般的错误。

他有气无力地把东西重新塞回书包里，坐回椅子上可怜巴巴地低着头。

“怎么办？”

秦志戬忽然发现这是他今晚第二次向自己示弱。

“要不然去我那里？”他听见自己这么说。

  
许昕眼睛瞪得比发现没带钥匙时还大，他察觉到脸上有火在烧。

“不……不行吧……”他真心诚意地拒绝。

“有什么不行你倒是说说。”秦指导同样真心诚意地请教。

许昕支吾半天，把书包背上，扭扭捏捏要站不站的样子，“……您家没别人吧？”

秦志戬懒得回答，伸手把他拽起来，直接往教职工公寓的方向领。

许昕头脑一片空白，踢踏踢踏跟在后头，影子在脚下投射得很长。

  
虽然时间已近十点，路上的行人却并没想象中稀少，自习归来的与游玩方歇的从步伐大小便可依稀分辨。橘黄色灯罩散发毛茸茸的光亮，为夜行人士指引归宿，道旁树影婆娑，偶尔轻摆两下彰显存在。

许昕做贼似的不敢多说话，跟在男人身后屏息凝神爬过山势和缓的坡道，来到红砖白墙颇有小洋楼风情的公寓前。

他毫无深意地扫了眼仍未歇息的传达室大爷。

晴天霹雳一个哆嗦。

他从背后扯住秦志戬的衣服，小声说：“我发现我可以去传达室要宿舍钥匙。”

秦志戬跟看傻子一样看他。

“那你是要现在再走回去？”他以盘问姿态抱起双臂。

许昕莫名地有种自己又做错事了的感觉，他缩起肩膀思考一下。

“算了，我们那栋楼的传达室大爷特别凶。”

他选择了貌似会让对方更高兴的答案。


	6. 16-18

16

以单身男人的居住环境来讲，这屋子还真整洁。

“怎么一点儿都不乱啊，地上也没个啤酒瓶啊烟头啊饭盒啊过期杂志什么的。”

许昕跟刚过门的小媳妇儿似的探头探脑，被秦志戬拍着脑袋催促换鞋。

阔别二室一厅户型多日的他匆匆换上拖鞋，炯炯有神地探寻着屋内的装潢设计家具摆放电器种类。

“有电视！”他欢呼一声。

“你们家没电视啊。”秦志戬同情被时代荼毒的塑料儿童。

“学校没有啊，去小饭馆才能看见，还都只放地方台。”

许昕跑到体积不算太大的布沙发上正襟危坐：“我能看一会儿么？”

秦志戬将遥控器丢给他，许昕兴奋难耐地按下开关，如同按下的是核弹发射按钮。

电视频道在许昕的操作下很快由国际新闻变成偶像剧场，再变成情感访谈，再变成烹饪节目。最后他意兴阑珊地将画面停在斯诺克球台上。

“调了一圈才发现其实都没什么意思，随便看看吧。”话说得仿佛是给你面子才看一样。

秦志戬似乎是对电视没兴趣的样子，陪他看了一阵就起身走开了。

几分钟后走回来在茶几上放了碗方便面。

“你要不要吃？”

许昕静止了几秒钟，难以置信地问道：“这给我做的？晚饭？”

“别告诉我你下午其实吃饭了。”

“没有……”许昕平复一下不可名状的心情，不知怎么突然有点人来疯的势头，“我饿了一天就吃这个呀？好歹加个蛋。”

“没那习惯，你爱吃不吃。”

许昕就着斯诺克比赛无比激动地吃泡面，还挺香。

“这该不会是我们外联部做广告的那个香辣牛肉面吧。”

“这就是包普通的红烧牛肉面，属于再不吃就快过期那种。”

“所以就来摧残未成年人啊。”许昕一脸被摧残的幸福。

秦志戬奇怪道：“你今年不就十八了吗，演未成年人还上瘾了。”

许昕只好解释自己要八月份才满周岁，现在角色转换仍未完成。

  
吃完面他自觉到厨房洗碗，秦志戬口头表扬他两句就去洗澡了，于是许昕把碗擦得锃光瓦亮。

回到客厅依然是瘫在沙发上看电视，这场斯诺克比赛之沉闷已达到体育赛事的顶峰，解说每隔一分半才开口吐出两句话，好像自己也不知道该说点啥似的，就在许昕眼皮耷拉看得几乎要睡着之际，秦志戬擦着头发上的水出来了。

“去洗。”他看了眼墙上的挂钟，简单地命令道。

许昕放下遥控器，从沙发上蹦起来又突然掉下去。

“我我我没衣服啊。”他开始结巴。

秦志戬拧着眉头想了一下，进自己房间从衣柜里翻出一套衣裤扔给他。

“肯定大了，凑合穿吧。”

许昕捧着衣服跑进浴室，没几分钟又开始叫唤：“这水怎么调？”

“左边热右边冷，自己不会看啊。”秦志戬隔空喊回去。

许昕边哼哼歌边磨磨蹭蹭地享受免费的热水澡，此时此刻他由衷感谢两位室友为自己省下了去澡堂的五块钱。

  
过长的衣袖和裤脚被卷起来，许昕掂起脚隔着水蒸汽对镜观察自己穿着他人衣衫的形象。

“骨架略小啊。”他叹息。

走出浴室，客厅的电视早已关了，原来成年人不爱看电视的传闻是真的。许昕溜进秦志戬的房间，看到他往写字台上堆满各种表格纸张。

“您干啥？”

秦志戬头都没抬：“工作。”

“优秀的员工从不把工作带回家。”许昕蹭到他身边试图窥视校方机密。

“你以为我下午的工作时间花在谁身上了？”秦志戬抽出一沓助学金申请表，“你来替我挨份审核？”

许昕退后小半步：“祝您工作顺利。”

秦志戬埋头致力于专心工作，可是身后多动症儿童蹿来蹿去的声响实在是没法不闻不问，他不用回头看都能听出他在开书柜、拉窗帘、摸壁灯、翻阳台。

“动静小点行不行。”

许昕又凑过来：“我没事做，要不就观摩您工作吧。”

秦志戬很想无视，但少年身上沐浴过后的气息若有若无地刷着存在感，让他无法平心静气。

“看电视去。”他开始赶人。

“我倒是想看呀，这都十一点了能有什么节目。”许昕继续不依不饶地缠人。

秦志戬最终只能决定早早睡觉。

  
“你睡书房有没有意见？”

“有，”许昕举手，“床太小不够我一米八的身高。”

“那就睡沙发。”

许昕赶紧把手放下。

他拖出被子往床上扔，打量书房的客观环境。

“不错，窗帘拉开能看见月亮。”他表示满意。

“老实睡觉别掉地上。”秦志戬给出告诫后毫不犹豫地带上门离开。

许昕躺在微冷且偏硬的小床上，身体呈大字展开，手与脚各有部分伸出床铺边缘晾在空中。由于刚洗过澡，他现在睡意全无，只觉得今晚真是生平罕见的奇妙体验。

有几个学生能享受到导员亲自煮面吃的待遇，还有幸在人家家里独占一屋睡觉过夜的，许昕想到这里就忍不住偷笑。

他拿被子蒙住自己脸，在黑暗中悄悄做出各种得意忘形的表情，把心情充分表达彻底后才恢复常态。

别人为自己做饭、为自己提供换洗衣服、为自己寻找容身之处，这对于十岁就离家生活的许昕而言是很陌生的事。他习惯了在食堂的人潮中打饭、在水房洗衣服洗到双手红肿、在单薄的木板床上地动山摇地翻身，今晚的一切让他觉得自己受到照顾与安抚，尽管是如此冷淡与内敛的表达。许昕不可避免地感到幸福与满足。正如他并不是真的不知道怎么调水温，他只是异想天开地尝试着叫一下就会有人回应的体验。

月光出乎寻常的明亮，洒在地板上如同一小片凉薄的水痕，许昕并没有想起故乡，他想起此刻睡在隔壁的那个人。

“……您睡了吗？”他叫魂儿似的呼唤道。

夜色没有传递来任何回答。

许昕不懈地再次努力：“就算睡了也不可能这么快睡着吧，您说句话呀。”

他睁着眼睛看着漆黑如墨的天花板，等待另一个房间必然会回复的声音。不知为何他就是如此笃定地相信着。

良久，终于听到对方无奈的应付语句。

“你是小孩吗，睡前一定要跟人说话。”

许昕伸手把自己翘起来的嘴角掰下去。

“我认枕头，换了陌生的就睡不着，这床又小，翻不了身更睡不着。”

“把枕头扔了睡地板吧。”隔着一道墙传来很温柔的教育声。

许昕不敢再瞪鼻子上脸，细声细气道：“我其实是兴奋过度。”

想想又添了一句：“谢谢您今晚收留我。”

隔壁的男人没再给予任何回应。

许昕眨巴眨巴眼睛再看那月光，心底莫名地变得柔软，他把被子拉紧，闭上眼朝空气说了声“晚安”。

  
第二天清晨，秦志戬一如既往凭生物钟醒过来，他穿好衣服思考下一步行动时才想起今天是周六，顺便想起书房竟然还睡了个小孩。这种感觉实在是不可思议。

他轻手轻脚推开门，床上的孩子仍旧不知天昏地暗地睡着，身体被裹得像层茧，修长的手臂裸露在外。

他俯下身观察，少年睡梦中的眉头舒展得很开，呼吸匀称规律健康，可见是不知愁的类型，大半年前初见时孩子气十足的小圆脸已经显得瘦削，眼睛眉毛鼻子嘴唇都逐一褪变出英挺的轮廓。

认真回忆起来，他简直是在以肉眼可见的方式飞速成长着，难道是因为太过接近，竟然从未察觉变化，即使是现在，怎么看都觉得本质上仍是小孩子。

许昕偏了偏头，身体扭成更加繁复而不科学的状态。

秦志戬克制住揪一下那张脸的冲动，转身去厨房给自己弄吃的。

  
许昕在不知何年何月醒来，饱眠的感受令他心满意足神清气爽，挽挽衣袖和裤腿就趿着拖鞋走到客厅。

“几点了？”

秦志戬正在看电视，闻声转过头看见许昕衣衫不整步履不齐的样子又把头转回去。

“十点了，吃不吃饭？”

“要。”许昕坐到他身边去，再度被电视夺走注意力。

秦志戬走进厨房，半分钟后出来递给许昕一瓶牛奶两片面包。

“……做点正经吃的，求您了。”许昕面色凝重地请求着。

“周六一大早没正经的可吃，牛奶面包都给你在微波炉打过了，再不满意就去吃过期方便面。”秦志戬一副克扣童工食宿待遇的架势。

许昕十分识相地乖乖吃喝起来，嘴里还是忍不住唠叨：“您需要一个家政从业人员，或者一个老婆。”

“太贵。”秦志戬冷静评析。

许昕笑：“有时间我可以教你做饭。”

说完一琢磨这话听上去味道不太对，于是补充道：“不收钱。”

貌似还是不太对。

秦志戬置若罔闻：“吃完饭就回去吧，你室友也该回来了，没回来就去传达室要钥匙。”

许昕一口牛奶差点没呛着：“这么着急赶我走啊，难得有登堂入室、啊不是、离开寝室的机会……我再多玩会儿。”

“还想赖一整天是吧，我中午要出去没空管你，吃完了换衣服赶紧走。”秦志戬丢过来张餐巾纸让他擦嘴。

电视里放着周末上午没人看的电视剧，家长里短的对白在小小的客厅回荡着，一点儿不显得突兀，许昕在这样静谧的空气中狼吞虎咽地吃完只够塞牙缝的早餐。

  
“认识路吧，不送了。”秦志戬把着门看他。

许昕踢踢鞋后跟：“送客礼仪真懒散。”

秦志戬手伸出去给他掸一下衣领：“那再见。”

许昕似乎回味了一下然后笑了：“这是第一次，不是我主动说秦指导再见。”

“你在意这个？”

“不知道为什么还挺在意的。”

许昕对着行将关上的防盗门招招手。

  
17

张继科和马龙都一本满足地回来了。一个是因为爱情，一个是因为音乐，许昕不知道谁能比谁更高贵点。

张继科展示了大量的旅行照片，青山绿水花花皮筏中两人穿着橘红色救生衣笑得满脸傻气。马龙就提回个纸袋，里面有官方派发的海报荧光棒以及红绿相间的小手掌。

许昕拿住一个摇了摇：“拍拍乐。”

“这叫塑料小手拍。”马龙一边纠正一边从许昕手里把它回收，打算供在抽屉里永久封印。

许昕想象昨天自己唱歌的时候秦指导就是坐在底下拿着个幼稚的小手掌无比厌烦地拍啊拍，禁不住开始傻笑。

“你笑毛啊，比赛怎么样了？”张继科想起来那场自己错失良缘的比赛。

许昕把获奖证书递给他们看。

“满场尖叫，群情涌动，气氛热烈，人气高涨。”

“这不就是个安慰性质奖么。”

没想到连马龙都看出来了，许昕把印刷质量低劣的证书收回去，掏出皱皱巴巴的代金券。

“面额一百呢，比冠军送的健身券游泳券实用多了。”

“一百块够三个人吃啥，火锅的话叫锅底都不够，你们就是跟美食广场狼狈为奸刺激消费来的吧。”张继科一眼看穿其中阴谋。

“……我没说要请你俩吃啊。”许昕何其无辜。

“不请我俩你还想干嘛，请妹子，你有吗？请导员，你不怕被说权钱交易吗？谁也不请，服务生同情的眼光你受得了吗？”

许昕抱头。原来这货为了贪小便宜可以这么不择手段。

“我请总行了吧，有本事拖家带口的都叫上，千八百块钱的谁在乎啊。”

“真的！？”马龙眼睛闪闪发亮。

“假的！我讨厌跟你们一起吃饭！四人约会无聊死了！气氛要多诡异有多诡异！我觉得自己是多余的！”许昕狂躁地叫道。

张继科鼓励地拍拍他：“上回主要是为了祝贺我跟王皓，这回咱们齐心把重点放到促成马龙跟陈玘这件事上，你应该能有点作用。”

“谁信啊！吃个饭就能促成姻缘我宁愿天天帮你们去食堂蹲点守人！”许昕要死要活的。

张继科摸摸下巴：“那要不咱吃完饭再去唱个歌？”

“然后你们就光明正大地情歌对唱！开红酒吃零食！唱HIGH了就玩真心话大冒险！又要告白又要kiss！最后在众人祝福下牵手成功！我只能喝得烂醉独自躲洗手间里哭泣到天亮！”

“你电视看多了吧……”马龙惊叹。

张继科同情道：“你体谅一下他，孩子没谈过恋爱只能靠想象。要不这样，把你家秦指导也叫上，看看能成一对是一对。”

许昕从脑补地狱中骤然脱身：“你有病啊，咱自己玩叫导员干什么。”

张继科恨不得给这智商着急的儿童一记左勾拳右勾拳。

他深吸口气冷静道：“其实也没啥，我听说别的导员跟学生挺能玩到一起去的，尤其是年轻点的都跟朋友差不多，只不过咱秦指导生人勿近没人敢找他。”

“是这样啊。”许昕不明觉厉。

“是啊，”张继科一边面无表情地忽悠一边在脑子里痛殴许昕，“而且他跟王皓陈玘都很熟，约出来问题不大吧，主要是这样一来你就不会落单了。”

“好，我去跟他说。”许昕握拳。

  
听说老师没事时都是坐办公室挂机的，他们左手茶水右手瓜子围成一圈闲聊八卦，谈笑间决定着学生的生死对比着各自的工资，所以许昕蹑手蹑脚走进法学楼时早已做好了被腐朽统治阶级围观乃至奚落的准备。

结果按照一楼的指示图找到秦志戬的办公室才发现里面只有一个人。他非常失落地轻敲半掩的门意思一下并在得到允许后蹦跶进去。

秦志戬看到许昕大驾光临吓了一跳，赶紧问发生什么事了。

许昕一眼扫见办公桌上摊开的体坛周报，痛心疾首道：“您这不对啊，上班时间怎么能摸鱼呢。”

秦志戬于是知道肯定没啥正事了。

许昕大大咧咧地找张椅子坐下，摆出一副真诚的面孔：“我跟马龙张继科王皓陈玘要出去吃饭，就用比赛发的那代金券，特别邀请您也赏光出席。”

“……总得有个由头吧。”

“没什么啊，得了奖请客嘛，光我们几个去的话他们怕我落了单没意思。”

秦志戬敏锐地侧了侧头，似乎听到了什么不该听的重点。

“为什么你会落单？”

许昕捂住嘴巴。

“……他们关系好，排挤我。”

“哦。”秦志戬面无表情地点头。

“周六上午十点校门口集合，”许昕拍拍手，“不要迟到啊。”

“我没说我要去啊，周六下午还有会。”秦志戬装模作样地翻了一下台历。

“吃个中午饭能耽误你多少时间，就不能稍微亲民点儿。师生交流不频繁，集体感情怎么巩固？”

许昕自作主张地拿起管圆珠笔往台历上周六那一格画了个圈。

“来，你看，这会议下午三点开，不冲突。”

秦志戬把圆珠笔从他手里抽出，似笑非笑。

“看情况吧。”

  
“端了半天架子最后还不是来了。”许昕站在校门口对着屈尊纡贵出现的秦指导趾高气昂地总结道。

王皓与陈玘受到极大冲击，一无所知的他们本以为这是次很普通的4+1约会模式，没想到不甘寂寞的许昕却请来了如此重量级嘉宾。

“有辅导员在咱还怎么玩儿啊。”王皓趴张继科耳朵边说悄悄话。

“没事，许昕会缠住他，咱该干啥干啥。”张继科非常淡定。

马龙紧张地跟陈玘并肩走到最后面，他觉得张继科身上飘荡出大魔王的邪恶气息。

一行人在许昕的带领下浩浩荡荡抵达市中心美食广场，人流如织，香气四溢。

王皓拉起张继科就跑。

马龙坚定地跟着陈玘离去。

许昕挠头：“怎么都分头行动。”

“你果然落单了。”秦志戬慢悠悠评价。

许昕精神高度集中，生怕言语不慎令两位室友的基佬身份曝光，所幸秦志戬没再多说什么，他放下心后开始挨家店面扫荡，从上海灌汤包到日本章鱼烧从意式披萨到港式奶茶，各种盘子侵占了桌面的全部领土。

“这桌子真小，还只能坐两个人，难怪他们要自己吃。”许昕用竹签戳起一个丸子送进嘴里。

秦志戬好整以暇地看着，不太能接受这种浑然不顾胃容量大小的土豪式消费。

“你吃不完吧。”

“也是给您拿的呀，随便吃不要客气反正我请客。”许昕飒爽地丢下空竹签。

秦志戬拣了块披萨边吃边皱眉：“我真不能理解你们年轻人的口味。”

“不强求你理解，爱吃什么自己拿。”许昕笑得特别大气。

就凭你那一百块钱代金券？秦志戬在心里如此吐槽。

许昕戳戳丸子：“秦指导您有过恋爱经验吗？”

秦志戬差点把披萨上的蘑菇和青椒洒出来。

“你问这个干什么？”

“假设，我是说假设啊，我有一朋友暗恋上谁，表现得极其特别露骨连傻子都能看出来，对方却一直看不出来，有可能么？”

“有可能啊，比如对方在恋爱方面真是个傻子。”秦志戬目光在人潮中探寻另两对。

许昕义正严辞地摆手：“不会的，那人可聪明了，斯文败类的样子一看就人精。”

秦志戬停止了搜索。

“那也有会有各种各样的原因，比如他不想伤你朋友的心，或者他很害羞等你朋友告白，或者他以玩弄人感情为乐，具体情况具体分析。”

许昕砸砸嘴：“原来这么复杂，您这一看就经验丰富，大学里肯定谈过吧。”

秦志戬嗤笑：“不恋爱叫什么上大学。”

“喂，不要歧视啊，”许昕抗议，“我们才不是这你种草率的爱情观。我的目标是，一谈定终生，尽量。”

“那可难。”秦志戬从许昕跟前取了杯奶茶喝起来。

“所以不急啊，而且我要是喜欢谁绝对直接行动，不能像……我朋友那样遮遮掩掩畏首畏尾。”许昕发表着爱的豪言壮语。“好喝吗？”

“太甜。”秦志戬将奶茶推到一边，“而且你刚才不是说只是假设吗？”

“唔……是啊？”许昕没太听明白，把杯子挪过来自己嘬了一口，“不甜吧。”

秦志戬觉得这孩子没药救了，考虑半天还是咬牙问道：“你不换根吸管？”

两秒过后许昕脸刷的一下红了。

“不用。”他意志坚强地抵抗，力道几乎要把吸管咬破。

不知道的还以为被大人欺负了呢，秦志戬盯着他抿紧的双唇想。

对面的小孩心不在焉地吃饭，他心不在焉地观察对面的小孩。

“不吃完不许走啊。”许昕察觉到他的懈怠，从牙缝里哼出毫无震慑力的威胁。

秦志戬终究没能忍住，调戏了句：“帮你把奶茶喝完？”

许昕再也不敢说话了。

  
最终秦志戬当然没有再动奶茶，不过还是陪他把乱七八糟的一桌子东西都收拾干净了。结账时另四人姗姗出现，提着各自打包的零食俨然一副一切交给许昕的模样。许昕心口淌血奔向收银台，掏完代金券正准备掏钱包时被身后的大人制止了。

“您不能剥夺我请客的权利啊。”许昕很受伤地看他。

“我还没脸皮厚到让自己学生请客。”

秦志戬从自己的钱包里拿出几张钞票示意结账。

“以后吃饭专门找你。”许昕撇撇嘴。

“以后吃饭千万别再找我。”

  
“现在我们去KTV。”许昕再次趾高气昂地发出号召。

秦志戬秒拒：“下午真有会我先走了。”

“……那我也不想去，跟这几个小团体一块玩儿没意思。”许昕朝令夕改。

张继科看不下去了：“许昕你有点良心行不行。”既而转头向秦志戬谄媚道：“秦指导您不能老惯着他呀。”

“我什么时候惯着他了。”秦志戬不动如山。

张继科感觉自己跟个考古学家似的，满以为照此方向挖掘能发现什么历史的真相，一铲子下去却碰到水泥地。

秦志戬非常潇洒地说了声再见就打道回府，留下许昕原地苦恼接下来即将被排挤与遗忘的命运。

  
18

白衬衣黑马甲的服务生快准狠地将开瓶器螺旋尖插进木塞，娴熟地转几圈后轻轻拔出。

“祝您欢唱愉快。”他鞠了半个躬迅速撤离。

许昕好奇地拿起红酒瓶闻了一下：“咱没点这个啊。”

“捆绑销售呗，算在包段的钱里面了。”张继科一脸肉痛的表情，“早知道就不跟你平摊了。”

“我说请吃饭又没说请唱歌，你好意思不出钱么，省着干什么养王皓啊。”许昕出言不逊。

“哪比得上你，说是要请客结果自己一分钱没花，我是养王皓你就是被那谁养。”张继科反唇相讥。二人糊作一团。

“不要管他们啦，我们唱自己的。”马龙宽慰正在热烈围观的王皓跟陈玘，“你们有要点的没如果没有的话我先开始了啊。”

说完他手指翻飞如钢琴家奏响绝妙音符般在点歌菜单上迅速输入一连串指令。

王皓凑过去看看：“已选歌曲，11首。”

原来这家伙才是麦霸。

马龙不好意思地笑：“你们点了插到前面没关系。”他捧起麦克风开始唱《星晴》。

好家伙，还是按专辑发行顺序唱的。

许昕跟张继科糊得词穷了友好休战，拿个摇铃跟小朋友一样身体呈麦浪状从左往右作循环运动。

“这歌词儿跟儿歌似的，还是小学一年级就会背的那种。”许昕鄙视。

陈玘教育后辈：“写这种歌词比写篇高考满分作文有价值多了。”

“那是，我在高考阅读题里还看见过方文山呢。”许昕表示赞同，随即想到了一个绝妙的主意。

他一骨碌从沙发上爬起来：“我帮你们点个比这还弱智的歌。”

于是另外四个人就在马龙即将唱完第一首时看到滚动字幕显示：下一首歌曲《今天你要嫁给我》。

张继科递给许昕一个“你真懂”的眼神，许昕自豪地比了个大拇指也不知是鼓励对方还是夸奖自己。

“你不过去跟马龙合唱？”他拍拍待机中的陈玘，又指了指已经坐到一起共握话筒的张继科与王皓。

陈玘似乎很困扰：“这歌太俗气。”

“洋气的歌我们没有，”许昕有一点不高兴，但还是把口气放软，“学长你就去呗，马龙他一个人唱不过那俩狗男男啊。”

陈玘笑了笑，走到马龙旁边去。许昕悄悄松了口气。

  
鸟语花香的音乐声响起，电视墙上是心爱的女神，可马龙第一次觉得，她远没有身边T恤衫牛仔裤的学长来得有吸引力。他与陈玘身体间的距离是微妙的10公分，气息没有近到彼此侵袭，肌肤也绝不会意外相触，但他就是控制不住战栗。陈玘一只手臂展开贴在沙发靠背上，马龙为了避免碰到而小心翼翼挺直背部。

“我唱男声你唱女声，如何？”陈玘同他商量。

“好。”马龙攥话筒的手心一层汗。

纵观两队人马，张继科跟王皓唱得跟明天要扯证了一样，而马龙跟陈玘就如同学长带着学弟唱校歌，许昕默默地评估着。

这一边握话筒的是张继科，唱完自己的部分会直接把麦凑到王皓的嘴边，嘴角噙笑看他唱。那一边的话筒则在两个人之间传来传去，每唱两句就被不厌其烦地递给另一位。马龙基本没敢看陈玘的脸。

许昕觉得怪难懂的。

作为三好学生、四有新人，从小到大他见证过多对男女或男男勾搭的始末，有的情窦初开牵个手都能脸红红，有的天雷地火恨不得化身连体婴，也有的相看两厌操场上就甩彼此一巴掌。但像马龙跟陈玘这样，说有暧昧还特别克己复礼、说很清白又显然侮辱人智商的相处模式，他真是看不明白。

情歌对唱没自己的份儿，他很自觉地没有拿话筒，边哼哼着“明天谁会嫁给我”边倒出小半杯红酒舔了一口，苦的。

  
“失策了，应该用手机把这首歌录下来的。”张继科唱完以后说。

“以后机会有的是。”许昕大手一挥，“你们黏黏答答了这半天，我来唱个带劲的一扫污浊！”

他从沙发上站起来，学着MV里的黑衣妹子们站定，握住并不存在的话筒架，开始撕心裂肺地吼《SuperStar》。

“你恶不恶心啊，唱什么小女生的歌。”张继科见缝插针。

“你肉不肉麻啊，唱什么小夫妻的歌。”许昕趁间奏空隙骂回去。“我就喜欢这歌词怎么的了。”

他不顾张继科轻蔑的眼神与马龙“S.H.E是敌人！”的传教声，一心一意地唱着这首平常不怎么听但今天就是特别顺耳的歌曲。

电吉他的聒噪与架子鼓的急促高速敲击着耳膜，宛如一场大雨倾盆从头狂热到脚。

麦克风已经不够了，简直还需要个扩音器。

请，看见我，让我有梦可以做。

我为你发了疯。

你必须奖励我。

唱这几句时，许昕体会到过电般的颤抖，满足与发泄感充斥他的全身。他觉得自己有使不完的力气来一遍一遍复述这首歌、这句话，而胸腔里某些东西已经丰盈得快要溢出来了。

模糊而深刻，温暖而酸胀。

那到底是什么，他仍不知道。

  
许昕巨拉风无比地把并不存在的话筒架一把抛开，精疲力竭地坐回沙发上。

“水，给我水。”他哑着嗓子向张继科求助。

张继科正给王皓剥橘子，顺手撕给他一瓣。

“小气死你。”许昕把嗟来之食塞进嘴里滋润干涸的喉咙。

张继科对他的自杀式唱法很是同情，因此没有多做评价，专心致志地把橘子一瓣一瓣喂进王皓嘴里。

许昕实在是看不下去了。

“张继科同志，向来刁蛮任性被亲哥哥伺候惯了的你居然变得如此成熟体贴温婉可人，外星人到底对你俩做了什么？”

王皓劝慰似的抵住张继科喂食的手，意思是你不要脸我还要呢。

张继科抿了下嘴。

“……前几天去漂流的时候遇到过一个斜坡，我不小心掉进水里了。”

许昕“哈？”了一声，表示跟不上话题转换的速度。

“那块儿水挺急的，倒不深，也就冲了十几米吧，马上就被安全员捞上来了。回到船上我看见王皓整张脸都是煞白的。”

王皓插嘴：“你都猜不出来他上船以后第一件事是什么。”

许昕道：“是跟你说‘我没事儿’？”

王皓摇头。

“他第一件事就是检查我救生衣穿没穿好，带子系没系紧，问我头盔松不松，鞋扣是不是扎实的。”

许昕想起了《故事会》里豆腐块长度的小说中热爱冒险生死与共的患难夫妻。

“我当时突然想到，喜欢一个人就该随时随地对他好，否则等你想对他好了，怕没这个机会了。”张继科玩着橘子皮总结道。

麦克风的使用权已转移到陈玘手里，他无聊而单调地重复着伤感情歌中惟一好听的副歌部分。王皓把脑袋转向液晶屏，假装欣赏MV里男女主角先谈恋爱后出车祸的情节。许昕看得出来他是在不好意思。

“好吧，虽然我觉得你思维有点跳跃，但不妨碍我认可你们是感动中国的一对。”

许昕端起装红酒的高脚杯向张继科致敬。

  
但凡青春男女聚餐集会，歌唱到半，酒过三巡，就必然进入大众喜闻乐见的真心话大冒险环节。

许昕自认身家清白毫无压力，与其他四人齐喊口号同时翻出手心手背，很快就成为第一个特立独行的牺牲者。

“真心话还是大冒险？”张继科蠢蠢欲动。

“真心话吧。”陈玘善意提醒道，“大冒险对他这种人基本够不成损害事实。”

许昕瞪了眼这个完全不把自己当老乡爱护的学长：“真心话就真心话，你敢问我就敢把银行卡号密码告诉你！”

“挖掘他人财产状况哪有挖掘情感状况来的有意思。”陈玘略一沉思，“那我问了，你最近一次喜欢的女生是谁？”

许昕愣了愣，摇头道：“所以说你们这帮人太污浊，真心跟你们说，我从幼儿园到大学还真没喜欢过谁。”

“怎么可能？”陈玘仿若发现天外来客，“你幼儿园时没喜欢过扎俩羊角辫的小姑娘？小学没喜欢过成绩特好的马尾辫班长？高中没喜欢过会弹琴跳舞的艺术特长生？”

“这都什么乱七八糟的啊。”许昕一脸茫然。“我妈从小教育我不能早恋不能跟女生玩闹，所以我对女同学一直都目不斜视。”

陈玘无力地喝了口红酒，仿佛被惩罚的是他自己。

“学长你现在知道了吧，”张继科安慰他，“许昕的真心话比白开水还没有价值，根本不能以常理推之。”

“再来再来！”陈玘吼道。

五个人再一次同时出手，四个手心，一个手背。

马龙蜷起自己的手。

“我还是选大冒险吧。”

许昕疑惑地看看他，chance啊，怎么不抓紧呢。

“我来想惩罚措施。”张继科说，怕许昕助人心切提出什么过激要求。

“从我们四个中任选一位，亲你一下，被选中者不得拒绝。”

本末倒置了吧，许昕想，不过直觉告诉他不要说出来比较好。

马龙先是看向张继科，然后是王皓，这俩人都摆出“别动我我是有对象的人”的姿势。他又把求救的目光投向许昕，许昕忍不住打个寒颤。

“真不行，我是异性恋，而且我还小。”

陈玘噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“我来吧。”

他这么说着，嘴唇贴近马龙的脸，飞快亲吻了一下。

马龙闻到淡淡的红酒气息。

“哦哦哦。”王皓带头鼓起掌。

许昕跟张继科赶紧上行下效。

  
最后的最后许昕瘫回沙发里卧倒，王皓已经睡着了，张继科闭目养神，马龙还在唱，他已经唱到《依然范特西》。陈玘在大包的落地窗处俯瞰都市，POSE摆得特别正，就差来根烟。

“你说，”许昕打张继科，“到底什么叫喜欢一个人。”

张继科嗓音模模糊糊的：“喜欢一个人就是，跟他在一起时想他，跟他分开时也想他，睡前想他，睡醒了想他，有时候做梦也能梦到他。”

“好变态。”许昕有气无力地吐槽。

“好像还有一个特别简单的判定方法。”张继科声音小得跟说梦话一样。“据说在你半夜三点醒来时最先想起的那个人，就是你最爱的人。”

“我小学刚住校时想起过我妈。”

“该换个人想了，你哪天醒了注意一下。”

“唔。”


	7. 19-21

19

“我不想再等了。”马龙窝在床上说。

许昕看看表：“你要去买饭了？”

马龙吐口气：“我是说，我要对陈玘表白。”

许昕感到强烈的胃痛。

“时间地点？具体步骤？”行动家张继科询问详细方案。

马龙闷头想了会儿说：“向你借鉴，去湖上划船吧。”

“……”

许昕严肃道：“我可提供麻袋、绳索、石头、剪刀等多种用具，还会伪造时刻表，你要吗？”

“你边儿去吧。”

  
马龙的计划简洁而完美，学校附近的大型公园有人工湖，手划船每小时五十块，只要揣好钱包坚持到湖心就谋事在人成事在天了。一切尽可在随便哪个周末解决。

原本应该是这样一锤定音不拖泥带水的。

他只是没想到英语四六级考试来得如此决绝，打乱了原本安详谐和的脚步。

“其实以你的成绩裸考也没事儿。”许昕鼓励道。

“算了吧，总不能让学长放弃复习陪我玩儿去。”马龙摇头。

许昕恨铁不成钢，四六级算什么，今年不行明年再战，哪有一生一次荡气回肠的恋爱重要。他想跟张继科说说看是不是这么个理，忽然意识到不要戳人家的痛处为好。

许昕去数码器材店（实际上以卖手电和电池为主）买了个巴掌大的收音机，店主捆绑销售了两节电池后又劝说他买盏小台灯以备夜战。许昕抹不开面子挑了个青蛙造型的摆在床头，每天熄灯后看一页单词。

“以你这效率，到考试了连A打头的都看不完。”张继科谆谆教诲。

许昕把书皮一抖：“我这本是乱序，要是背过的碰巧考到那就算运气。”

张继科眼睛一亮，默默记下了。

许昕始终没太把所谓的四六级当一回事，就想着以我的水平肯定是能过，为张小破纸点灯熬油的累得慌，包括年级里很多人流行去考的计算机二级证他也没去试运气，至于什么雅思托福等等则是更加遥远而模糊的概念了。张继科说他不长心，许昕撅嘴，我大好青春在此，年轻没有什么不可以。

考试那天许昕收拾了笔袋收音机耳机准考证就去了，张继科抓紧最后几分钟边走边看词汇，马龙倒是学无可恋了已经起在脑内盘算游湖事宜。考场以及通往考场的路上人山人海，喧哗而激的动气氛比起正经考试来显得轻松不少，搞得人一点紧张感也没有。

许昕坐到宽阔的阶梯教室里极目四望，大一学生基本上都兴致勃勃满面春风，磨拳擦掌地表示对自己高考剩下来的那点英文很有信心，偶有几个年长色衰者显出怆然神色，那便是抱着必过的决心来刷分的学长学姐了。

监考老师到来之前导员们在各个考场里来回溜达，提醒自己的学生耳机坏没坏呀电池够不够呀2B铅笔削得尖不尖呀。许昕那铅笔还是参加过高考战役的老兵，前线退下来后在笔袋里待业了快一年如今方才重见天日，他摸出个转笔刀随便削了削，隐隐生出忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠的激荡情怀。

我家导员怎么不来转转呢，他边削铅笔边百无聊赖地这么想。

结果人家还真就一直没来，许昕瘪瘪嘴踩着铃响往答题卡上写下名字。

  
等捱到收卷时间，肚子都已经叫了好几轮了，许昕一路蹦向食堂蹦回宿舍，没心没肺地进食之际顺便向室友表示关心。

“你们怎么样？我是没什么感觉，跟大英考试差不多吧。”

张继科哼了一声：“就那样。”

一般张继科说就那样，这就表示是真不错了。

“马龙呢？哦我不问你考得怎么样，我是问你啥时候去行凶。”

“明天。”

“我开始后悔当初建议你去划船了。”许昕放下筷子连说带比划，“应该往楼下弄一横幅，写上什么陈玘我爱你，我用295天爱上你，用剩下的一辈子继续爱你……之类的，广播站找个熟人，全校大喇叭放送月亮代表我的心，还得在晚上，点一溜蜡烛排成心形，再放个孔明灯啥的，围观群众可绕校园两圈，再那么一起哄，想不成功都难。”

“想不退学都难。”张继科道，“再说砸钱搞排场有什么用，强扭的瓜不甜，哦马龙我不是在说你，你不搞这些花里胡哨的也能成。”

马龙紧张地笑笑：“但愿吧。”

其实进大学以来许昕已经见过好几次蜡烛攻势了，基本就没有不成的，去彩印店打横幅的也有，把女生名字往墙头一挂，搁谁谁都想以身相许。要说人家真的喜欢你，随便找个花坛告白也是一样的，要是人家本来没那方面意思，被偌大阵仗弄得心软答应，那她喜欢的也只不过是你的行为而不是你的人。许昕这么觉得。

但他不认同不代表希望别人也不认同，浪漫而狂热的东西总是能传染并清空大脑，许昕觉得青春被美妙地虚度一下也没什么，但马龙显然更加脚踏实地希望一步定一生。

许昕看看坐在床上不知冥思什么的马龙，他神情专注带点萧索，双手无意间握成一个类似许愿的姿势。许昕悄悄希望自己的恋爱不要像他这么纠结。

  
马龙真的把船划到了湖心。

这人工湖上小船三三两两，虽然黑心票价赶走了大部分拥有正常理智的游客，但总有那么几个不正常的客人出于各种意图痛快掏钱。

马龙松开桨，翠绿的湖水荡漾波纹，这里没有矿泉水瓶没有小食品包装袋也没有其他可疑漂浮物，他的视线从船边自己的倒影转向对面的人。

“学长。”他说。

陈玘带着一丁点笑意看他，双眼明亮有神，头发利落潇洒，整个人与今天的天气一样风和日丽。

“继科跟我说过，他是在空中的缆车里跟王皓表白的，因为这样一来对方就不敢拒绝，他们还建议我效仿。所以我，是来跟你表白的。”

陈玘静静地听着，沉默从小船弥漫向整个湖面，原本荡漾的碧波也仿佛停止摇摆。他等了大约十七八秒，忍不住开口问。

“然后呢？”

“啊？”

“你说要跟我表白，然后呢？”

马龙迷茫地答道：“已经表白完了，没了。”

陈玘突然大笑起来，身体哆嗦得厉害，船身被带得一晃一晃地马龙都担心有倾覆之灾。

“龙崽，我真没见过像你这样的孩子。”他边笑边说。

马龙慢吞吞地把手伸出去又握住双桨。

“能给个回答么。”

陈玘摸摸他的头发：“我考虑一下行不行。”

如果做一个甩人万能句式的定量分析表，“你有病吧”的杀伤力为100，“对不起你是个好人”为70，那么“让我考虑一下行不行”的数值大约是58，略低于“还是做朋友比较合适”，属于温和弱碱性回答。

“我知道了。”

弱酸性的马龙别的废话一句没有，动手开始往回划。

“这就回去了啊。”陈玘被他果断而决然的动作吓到，背上莫名起了层白毛汗。

“回去呗，收费还挺贵的。”马龙轻描淡写地说着，手臂动作如同奥运会皮划艇选手般卖力。

陈玘不笑了。

“龙崽，你别这样啊。”

马龙点点头，眼睛死死盯着人工湖水浪打浪，样子有点无助。

陈玘突然产生拥抱一下他的冲动，顾虑到对方运动的剧烈程度还是打住了。

船靠岸以后马龙踩着石梯爬上湖堤，陈玘跟在他后面双手插口袋里在浓绿柳荫间漫无目的地穿行。

马龙没头没尾地丢出一句：“对不起学长，给你添麻烦了。”

他没有回头，所以陈玘也没有回答。

  
许昕第一次看见那样的马龙。明明外面没下雨，也没听说船翻客沉的不幸事故，可浑身上下都一层雾蒙蒙的水汽。

他想问问情况又不敢，瞄向张继科示意他出个声，张继科用眼神告诉他不用问了。

马龙塞上耳机盖上被子躺床铺作挺尸状，许昕大气也不敢出地玩手机，张继科翻两页笔记再翻两页课本，翻得心里动荡不安。

陈玘这人不靠谱啊，许昕想。

后来马龙下床摸了盒饼干当晚饭，嘎吱嘎吱的脆响是寝室惟一的动静，凝固的空气持续到夜深。

第二天许昕一大早被太阳晒醒，边穿衣服边踢马龙的床。

“去不去上课？”

马龙眼皮掀了一半又闭上：“不去。”

许昕不敢叨扰失恋的人，跟张继科灰溜溜奔去教室，整个上午都在推测马龙的行动始末及精神现状。

“总之就是陈玘把他拒了呗。”许昕手指小幅度拍打桌面，“这人也是的，你不喜欢人家还跟人家那么好，招欠啊。”

“我昨天晚上发短信问王皓了，他说陈玘表现还挺平静跟啥事没有似的，”张继科无精打采地记笔记，“感情骗子。”

“王皓说的？”

“哪能啊，我说的。”

“你也别说得这么过分，”许昕貌似客观地劝阻着，“别当着其他人面说。这节课笔记归你记啊？”

“行，下午归你。”

张继科奋笔疾书，许昕低头继续用捞金鱼赶企鹅打逗逗等手机游戏虚耗生命。

中午回寝吃了饭慰问完持续装死的马龙去上课，许昕明白过来为什么张继科早晨强忍困意还把笔记写得那么痛快了。下午讲课这老师别的特点没有，就是善用PPT，平均20秒一帧的放映速度，每张辅以极大的文字量，许昕手都速记成鸡爪了。

“刚最后一句什么来着？”他火急火燎地问。

张继科凑过来象征性看了一眼：“不知道啊，我没注意。”

许昕在心里骂了句脏话，咬紧牙关在笔记本上抄下一串串龙飞凤舞的句子。

如此这般静坐一个半小时，运动量比体育课还大。

“这么下去不是办法，”许昕下课后告诫张继科，“彼此推诿责任是没有前途的，问问别的同学记没记全吧。”

别的同学纷纷表示“没记全”“还不如你呢”“开学第二节课起就放弃记笔记了”“咦马龙没来上课吗”。

许昕伙同张继科灰头土脸地回到寝室，揪住马龙痛心疾首道：“别再这样颓废了啊！还想不想学习了！”

马龙远离红尘俗世一日，表示不清楚他们在愤怒些什么。

“笔记啊笔记！”许昕只恨他穿的T恤没有领子不能摇来晃去泄愤，“全年级的笔记都指着你，你不来大家可想念了！情场失意就该在事业上得意啊，人活着还能没有点儿追求吗！”

马龙看看室友们，他们满脸都是地下工作者策反敌特的浩然正气，此刻正用诚挚与期盼的目光望着自己。

“你说得对，我明天起会去上课，差不多也快期末了。”

他再度躺倒。

“我今天好好休息，明天就可以满血复活了。”

许昕没想到劝降工作如此容易，急忙讨好地表示你多歇会儿不着急我跟张继科帮你买饭去。

马龙气若游丝地“嗯”着，许昕想起军训第一天晚上马龙奶声奶气的那声“嗯”，如今竟已添了这么多愁苦滋味，不得不感叹爱情真是催人老。

在食堂排队的时候许昕问，那马龙就这样白白被甩啦。

张继科说你放心，我觉得这事儿还没完。

没完可以理解为有戏，比如陈玘幡然悔悟跪求马龙原谅他的一时糊涂，也可以理解为节外生枝，比如马龙爱极生恨在宿舍宣传栏贴下大字报。前者像电视剧，后者像法制频道纪实节目。

许昕作为善意第三人有点心慌慌。

  
20

结果直至期末仍是什么展开也没有。

马龙靠着坚持不懈的毅力回归人民群众的队伍，在最后几节课里为大家贡献宝贵笔记，赢得一片喝彩。许昕与张继科则借着室友的余威严肃活泼地投入到又一次自学课程中。当然许昕依然是白日里浑浑噩噩，把希望寄托于倒数两天的夜行军。

“你可长点心吧，”马龙无奈地教育他，“这本书有两百多页要背你懂吗。”

“我怎么不懂，我还把不考的几章都撕下去了呢，省得太沉。”许昕出示自己跟狗啃一样的教材。

张继科翻了一下他的书：“赦免你怎么没撕。”

“就两页用不着，而且这种处于实践困境的制度我再傻也不会看啊。”

许昕是名副其实的考试型人才，他乐于屏蔽冷僻知识，评析热门考点，以“没有实践价值”“尚未得出通说”“不具备可行性”等理由将各种制度与理论批判得七七八八，最后挑一些无可指摘摆明了就是要考的背一背，能简化理解就绝对不强化记忆，并尽可能地将长篇大论缩为袖珍简论。

“这回你要不要去通宵？”张继科问。

“去啊，你该不会想说不去吧。”

“我跟王皓约好通两天。”张继科道。

许昕顿感自己渺小如沧海一粟。眼前这人已经不是上学期的张继科了，他现在有对象，有人陪，连考前抱佛脚这种低劣行为都在爱情的照射下焕发出神圣之光。

“我自己去麦当劳吧。”他闷闷道。

“要不然我陪你一次。”马龙于心不忍。

“别啊，”许昕摆摆手，“你可别把目标转移到我身上啊。”

马龙表情迅速凝结成冰。

“我错了。”许昕立刻道歉，“我去给你们买饭。”

  
最后许昕果然还是一个人去的，夏天夜里在快餐厅的感觉比在寝室好很多，至少不会出汗出得浑身粘粘乎乎，也不用打着手电与蚊子作战。喇叭里循环播放的歌曲与半年前一模一样，疑似连顺序都没变，许昕侧耳倾听，产生出一种内部人员才懂的窃喜。

坐他左边的是一对显然非恋爱关系的男女同学，男的整个上半夜都在喋喋不休讲述自己的同学朋友过往历史未来蓝图，女的出于礼貌听着，视线停留在摊开的习题集上，时不时主动站起来去柜台续杯。

“我那同学，后来就去澳大利亚了……他家有钱，十几万出国不算什么……”

“高考我分估低了三十分……跟我妈吵了一架……最后填了这个专业……”

“XXX曾经来咱们学校拍戏你知道吗……电视主题曲就现在放这首……MV是蓝天大海的……”

许昕想问问现在放的这首歌是哪部电视剧的，没好意思打扰人家，耐着性子听下去却又开始讲什么从小学美术的事，许昕越听越困，无声地打了个呵欠。

那男的把家底儿掏空轮了一遍，末了是这么一句话：“后天考完试一起去好乐迪吧。”

“不行啊，我跟我室友说好去逛街了。”女的如此说道，再一次离席去给咖啡续杯。

许昕有点同情地偷偷往左瞅，受挫的要约人将脑袋摆到绿色封面的课本上，姿态痛苦而尴尬。

恋爱是比高数更难攻克的课题，他想。

  
因为过分专注于对他人情感问题的倾听与探究从而放松了对知识的学习，许昕的刑法卷子上有道送分的简答题没答上来。

“本来背得挺熟的原则，一亢奋就忘了，而且听那俩人说话太分散精力。”他控诉道。

张继科复习效率倒挺高，他是那种打定主意做一件事就会心无旁骛尽力做好的典型，跟脑子天天跑火车的许昕不一样。

“你是去复习的又不是去听相声的，关心人家谈恋爱干什么，咱又不考婚姻家庭法。”

“你站着说话不腰疼，我一正常的青少年能不好奇么。”许昕对张继科饱汉不知饿汉饥的嘴脸羡慕嫉妒恨。

张继科不耐烦：“你有本事也谈呀，找个你看顺眼的或者看你顺眼的先处着呀。”

“我这不还没有看得上的吗。”许昕也很捉急。

呸，张继科在心里发出响亮的唾弃声。

马龙对这类话题视若无睹，他用各种砖头厚的名家著作把自己的行李箱填得满满的，“啪”地一声合上箱盖。

另两人打个激灵同时噤声。

“变得狂帅酷霸拽了。”许昕掩着嘴对张继科说。

  
盛夏的号角吹响了，暑假的锣鼓发烫了。

对许昕而言，暑假的意义一度就是看电视、打游戏、吃零食和睡觉，只要把作业留到最后一个礼拜突击完成,就可以享受一个多月的纯正阳光。而上了大学以后连作业的负担都没有，他的暑假终于进化得如同最纯正的巧克力，不加杏仁，不加榛子，就是真纯。早上睁眼开电视，晚上闭眼关电脑，除了下楼买醋几乎足不出户，阳光是没怎么接收到，辐射倒是吸收了不少。

这样下去是不行的，某天他对着游戏界面一边犯恶心一边想。

像素组成的平原河流火山雨林算什么，年轻人就是要背着行囊去流浪！

  
“所以你就一个人了去扬州？你怎么不去杭州呢？”张继科在电话那头质疑。“流浪也不挑个远点儿的。”

“我本来是想去杭州啊，后来发现不在一个省，瘦西湖也挺好的吧，都是5A。”

许昕沿着长堤信步，垂柳丝毫不能掩去八月日头的毒辣，他一边用手扇风一边跟张继科汇报彼此生活娱乐情况。

“扬州跟南通近不近啊，你可以顺便去找陈玘揍他一顿。”

“你等我买份地图看看。”

许昕停在小摊前买了本江苏省地图册，挤在如织人流中边走边翻，“离挺远的，差不多赶上到徐州的距离了。”

“那我就先不跟马龙说了，他估计伤还没痊愈呢。瘦西湖一天逛得下来吗？”

“听说至少得一天，干嘛你也想来？”

“我是怕你把脚走断了。”张继科冷酷地挂掉电话。

许昕用手遮住阳光四下望去，放眼皆是游客闪动的脑袋，绿荫碧水白墙黑瓦通通成为背景，需要在头与头的间隙中努力分辨。他一路尾行旅行团的游客跟随人流盲目地走，以蜗牛般的速度迈过小石阶穿过月洞门，眯着眼睛围观看上去也都差不多的亭台楼阁，还偶然在池塘里瞥到两朵白莲花。

到了某个古色古香的厅堂后导游开始慢下来大讲特讲，游客也掏出相机玩儿命拍匾额拍家具拍花花树树。许昕坐到院子里的石头上擦汗，津津有味地听着园林主人的生平事迹，直到背包传来手机的震动。

他看也不看就按下通话键：“喂？”

线路那头出现短暂的沉默，随即是低沉的笑声。

“你没有看来电显示的习惯吗。”

许昕大脑未响应了几秒钟，恢复程序后手机都拿不稳了。

“您给我打电话干嘛？！”秦指导似乎心情不错。

“我又没接到过……您不能真有事儿找我吧。”许昕愈加诚惶诚恐。

“你在哪儿？”

“在扬州玩儿，瘦西湖。”

那边声音里带了点不易察觉的笑声。

“具体在哪儿。”

许昕站起来走到闪光灯晃眼的正厅门口，仰头认字：“在那个……听鹂馆。”

“坐着别乱跑啊。”

电话被挂断了，许昕盯着屏幕上的通话时长发呆，自己这么容易被予取予求？

  
五分钟后他看到秦志戬出现在馆外的池塘边，倚着一颗树向他很随便地招手，一副居高临下的气势。

许昕从石头上腾地跳起来，以百米冲刺的速度飞奔而去，阳光刺激着双眼，但他不觉得灼目，视野里全是光芒与温度。

你怎么会在这里，以及你怎么知道我在这里，这两句话随心脏一起猛烈地跳动着，几乎要蹦出胸口。他在心里掂量了一下发问的顺序，又觉得不管怎么问都会使自己处于下风，于是坚决地闭上嘴巴看向云淡风轻的男人。

“巧合。”秦志戬如此解释。

许昕撇撇嘴表示不信。

“我自己开车过来玩，扬州离镇江很近，你地理没学过？”

“我又不知道你哪儿人。”许昕凶巴巴顶回去。

“按预定是该今天回去的，不小心接到张继科电话。”秦志戬慢悠悠继续。

“他说什么啊。”许昕回忆自己与张继科的通话，应该是在一个小时前？

“他说‘秦指导，我室友您老乡，现在似乎刚好也在扬州，在瘦西湖，还是独身，您帮我替他问个好’。我前两天跟王皓谈暑期实践的事，顺口提了句自己来这旅游，大概是从他那儿听说的。”

“……他也太艺高人胆大了。”许昕难以理解张继科利用自己跟导员套近乎的行为，只能如此评价。

秦志戬挥挥手，仿佛这是个无稽之谈：“一开始没这打算，后来突然想到你好像还是未成年人，不太放心。”

许昕从未像此刻这么感谢妈妈让自己早上一年学。

“那你什么时候走？”他问。

秦志戬表现出一种介于不耐烦与不忍心之间的十分微妙的表情。

“你都在这儿了我还能走吗。”

许昕兴奋得真想围着瘦西湖跑个一万米。

“我预计玩一个礼拜呢。”

“……”

“还有还有，你知不知道今天几号。”他继续得瑟。

“8月15号，怎么？”

“所以我明天就是成年人啦！”他洋洋得意。

秦志戬盯着他脸看了若干秒，淡然开口：“那我就陪你到明天吧。”

“……是不是缩水得有点厉害啊。”许昕绝望地讨价还价，“多呆三天。”

“不行。”

“两天。”

“一天也不行。”秦志戬把他竖起来的两只手指打掉，“原则问题。”

“哎哟还原则问题，你还怕被人传师生恋啊。”

“跟你么，”秦志戬上下打量他，“有点困难。”

跟我哪里困难啦！非得像张继科那么帅的才有资格传绯闻是吧。

他不就是个多管闲事的八卦大手么，许昕愤愤地想。

  
21

“二十四桥明月夜，玉人何处教吹箫。”

许昕对着一湖波光满园山水，摇头晃脑吟咏道。

“我赌你不知道前两句是什么。”

许昕扁了扁嘴，“我是理科生，不知道是正常的，你该夸我文学底蕴深厚才对。”

秦志戬颇为意外地看了他一眼。

“怎么怎么，看不出我是学理的吧。”许昕激动而自豪地炫耀。“是不是一直觉得我特别有浪漫主义情怀？”

“不……”秦志戬摇摇头，“我是想说你这种人学理稍欠逻辑，学文又急缺才情。”

许昕咯咯发笑。

“怎么不炸毛了？”秦志戬略感遗憾。

许昕正色：“秦指导，我老在想吧，您是不是平时就没学生敢接近，毒舌功力无处施展，难得遇上我这样的所以可着劲儿欺负。”

他满脸坏笑又故作宽容，表情衬着身后的大丛琼花，显得极其明媚。

秦志戬也笑了笑：“你哪样啊。”

“温柔善良，活泼开朗，楚楚动人，落落大方。”

一旁休憩的游客纷纷投来诡异的目光，许昕不以为耻反以为荣，淡定地接受众人膜拜。秦志戬作为爱面子的成年人只好强行拉着他往前走。

“去哪儿？”许昕一只手任他拽着，踉踉跄跄在人群中冲撞。

“二十四桥。”

许昕指指架在湖面的朱栏板桥：“这个不算？”

“这叫小虹桥，二十四桥是后来建的，单独算作一个景点。”秦志戬一边科普一边习惯性奚落，“这点常识都不知道，你算不算江苏人啊。”

“我是苏北的。”许昕义正辞严地为自己辩解，率先踏上狭长桥梁，并伸手去拂岸边长柳。

秦志戬把他手打了下去：“扬州在地理上也属于苏北。”

“瞎说！扬州是江南水乡！”许昕感觉世界观受到严重侮辱，就势开始翻背包，“等我拿江苏地图给你看。”

“……下了桥再说，别挡道。”秦志戬三步并作两步把他拖下去。

随人潮涌过写有“小金山”字样的拱门，曲径通幽的终点便是人满为患的正厅。“关帝殿”的匾额悬在高墙，人人都抢着坐到正下方的两把木椅上与关羽像来个合照。许昕蹭到空间稍富足的角落里，半弯着腰拉开背包找出地图册，翻开自然地形图。

“你也来看。”他强硬地要求。

秦志戬兴味索然地挤到他身后，一只手臂从他肩头绕过指点纸上的山河。

“你看这是长江，扬州在北边，乖。”

许昕瞪大眼睛分析了半天，恨不得把地图瞪出个洞来，好半天才叹口气：“我被古诗词骗了。”

“说得好像你多会背似的。”

许昕又顺着男人的手指往下看了一点：“底下就是你家呀，跟扬州真挺近的。”

又一波游人争先恐后地冲进来，许昕被压得快贴到墙上，秦志戬把他往自己怀里收了收。许昕大半个身子倚着他全神贯注看地图，最后遗憾地得出结论：“离我家还是太远了。”

秦志戬“啪”地把地图册合上，不顾许昕渴求知识的眼神强行塞回书包里。

“要补习地理的话等回去专门给你补。”

  
“其实我觉得，这里每一处风景都差不多。”许昕跟着秦志戬走出小金山，继续沿湖行进。

“想看风景差很多的，你应该去深圳世界之窗。”

“您能别这么爱抨击人嘛！”许昕语气强烈地表达不满，“我从小到大，尊敬师长，关心同学，人见人爱，花见花开，学习上的好手，劳动上的标兵，倒是有哪点儿不招你喜欢了。”

秦志戬看着他在太阳下振振有词闪闪发光的样子，微微笑道：“夸完了吗？”

“还没呢，”许昕一摆手走到长柳堤最深处的方亭，面对湖光山色侃侃而谈。“考试从不作弊，成绩还很优异，衣服都是自己洗，社区服务也不偷懒。每回期末别的小朋友都是带一箱脏衣服回家，就我是拿着一沓奖状证书表扬信，都得用文件夹装了。”

他一口气说完，似乎是惊讶于自己居然有这么多优点，不禁也愣了几秒钟。

“……总之就是，我这种好孩子当代社会上哪儿找。”

秦志戬跟听相声一样听完，默默拉他进亭子里以免再度引来群众围观。

“说得真好，你就照这套说法夸自己就行了，我打不打击你大概也没什么影响。”

“有啊。”许昕想想，“就好比我自己夸自己算是个事实行为，你对我的肯定和承认那就是法律行为了。”

秦志戬终于很难再维持面瘫表情，他毫无顾忌地对着自己的学生放声大笑。许昕不以为意，指着檐上“钓鱼台”的题字问：“这能钓鱼吗？”

“不能，投喂也不能。”秦志戬带着一丝残存的笑容制止。

“哦。”许昕打消掉掏零食的念头，蹲下身认真观察起湖里聚集的鱼群以及游动带来的涟漪。

“你，小时候一直是住校吗？”秦志戬随便找了个话题。

“是啊，我十岁去南京上的学，爸妈工作忙，每次看我还得坐火车。”许昕看着水面突然转头问，“那能扔个石头打水漂吗？”

“……最好别。”秦志戬用尽可能耐心的语气作答。

许昕怏怏地重新扭过头去。

“我刚过去那会儿还小嘛，不怎么会收拾东西，经常要吃饭时发现碗没了，或者收衣服时发现衣服少了，我妈说我除了床别人扛不走，别的什么都能丢。”

他紧接着像是想到什么好笑的事情，半仰着头回忆道：“有一次我妈刚走我就发现饭卡掉了，赶紧给她打电话，她说‘我在火车上都要到家了，你自己想想办法吧’。我就去卡务中心补办，人家告诉我得先挂失，三天后再去补，害我白跑好多路。”。

“……后来还丢过吗。”

“丢过呀，”许昕仰头笑，“但都知道丢卡要先挂失了。”

秦志戬看着许昕没有一丝阴霾的笑容，一时间竟不知如何接话。他的童年已经过去得太久了，那些赘余的记忆在大脑里奄奄一息，比第一次喝酒或第一次接吻还要遥远而不知所云，如同抽屉里躺了十多年的玻璃糖纸，图样模糊、光泽黯淡。而他现在却听一个少年追忆自己半远不近半新不旧的童年时代，毫无唏嘘，全是美好，仿佛寂寞不过是生活的点缀，仿佛伤痛不过是成长的证明，仿佛他天性奔放散漫就不懂何为心酸。

他不禁伸出手去揉少年乱翘的头发，它与它的主人拥有同样张扬而温柔的心。

许昕茫然地看向他，状况外地问了句：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”秦志戬答道。

只是很难得地，偶尔想对谁好一点。

  
一路经过鲜花大群、飞檐若干，许昕走得无聊开始哼歌：“走过草地青青,淌过流水淙淙，世上真情处处，友谊花儿红红……”

“这什么儿歌。”秦志戬问。

“我小时候的动画片，代沟啊。”许昕正感慨着，冷不丁跳了起来。“你看这个！是不是到了！”

湖边竖起的一块石碑上，端端正正刻着“二十四桥”四个隶书红字。

他瞬间恢复无穷精力，撒开腿一溜儿疾奔，跑到道路尽头最气势恢宏光芒万丈的主建筑中去。

“熙！春！台！”

他站到最高一层的台阶上踌躇满志地念出声，远眺烟柳画桥熙攘众生，油然而生国家领导人视察工作之感。

秦志戬站在底下看他，飞扬跋扈的神情与背景一点也不搭调，他问：“要照相吗？”

许昕跳下来跑回他身边：“到桥上再拍吧。”

“桥上照不了全景，不怎么好看。”

“那就现在。”许昕左顾右盼，指着题有杜牧全诗的汉白玉碑说，“就这里吧。”

“你还记着哪。”秦志戬望着那一面碑念了出来：“青山隐隐水迢迢，秋尽江南草未凋。”

“这就合上了。”

许昕冲他一笑，眉目分外耀眼。

  
他们沿着七曲八拐的栈道迈上真正意义上的二十四桥，玉带状的桥梁乖顺婉约，在八月的烈日下弯曲出凛然的姿态。

“挺好看的，”许昕真诚地赞美，“就是人头实在太多，打远一看跟蚂蚁搬家似的。”

秦志戬把他的手又牵紧点，防止被喧嚣的蚁群冲散。

  
从桥上踏一遭再下来，就该考虑返程的问题了。许昕吵着要坐游船，两人只好等了半天凑上八个人拼船。许昕坐在船尾游目骋怀，于水路上观石观桥观亭，时不时激动地大呼“鸭子！鸭子！绿毛的！”，还特别热衷于跟其他擦肩而过大船小船的游客打招呼，引得同船旅人哄笑不断。

秦志戬无奈地把他往船里面拖了拖：“跟人都不认识你瞎打什么招呼啊。”

许昕一脸得瑟地唱起来：“我是天空里的一片云，偶尔投影在你的波心，你不必讶异更无须欢喜，在转瞬间消灭了踪影。”

秦志戬掩面作头痛状。

许昕依然欢快地唱着：“你我相逢在扬州的湖上，你有你的我有我的方向，你记得也好最好你忘掉，在这交会时互放的光亮。”

小船儿悠悠地行进着，与一只又一只船相触又分开，每个人都乐此不疲紧张刺激地轻叫出声。云映在水里，光洒在前方，船娘哼过茉莉花又哼杨柳青，歌声摇摇摆摆散在空中。

陆上两岸皆有游人，他们在驻足，在行走，在摄影，在观望，游船分毫未歇从容划过，划成两道转瞬即逝的风景。

  
下船出了南门，秦志戬领着许昕往停车场走。

“你住哪儿，送你回去。”

许昕报了个景区附近快捷酒店的名字。

“跟我住的地方还有点远，”秦志戬按下车钥匙，“上车。”

许昕欢天喜地拉开车门扑进去，怡然自得地爬上座椅。

“你是有钱人，我是穷大学生。”

“系安全带。”

许昕砸了一下嘴，乖乖把安全带系好。

“等我长大了也要买辆车。”

“喜欢什么牌子什么型号的？”

“兰博基尼，肯定是越新款越好。”许昕跃跃欲试。

秦志戬嘴角抽搐了下：“我当你没说。”

“钱不够的话先买个宝马凑合也行啊，谁都是从艰难困苦过来的。”

心真够高的，秦志戬在心里嘀咕。现在的小孩岂止是不好养。


	8. 22-24

22

不管在全国哪一座城市的哪一家快捷酒店，其千篇一律的客房格局与室内设计都能带给人奇妙的既视感。许昕放下背包打量单间里的陈列，从电视到衣柜从小圆桌到床头灯乃至床头柜底下的一次性拖鞋全都像在哪里见过一般。既已眼熟到如此他也就失去了观察的兴趣，趴到枕头上开始打电话兴师问罪。

“张继科你卖队友很爽是吧？”

张继科发出不屑的笑声：“我就顺手拨了个号，反正每个月免费时长都用不完。人家要去找你我有什么办法。”

“还假装关心，问我瘦西湖一天能不能逛完，你就是故意的吧。”许昕絮絮叨叨，“我谢谢你全家啊，包括你亲哥哥。”

“不谢，我跟我哥说他成人之美了，他可高兴呢。”张继科脸皮颇厚，随即话题一转，“对了，说正事。”

“什么正事？”

“你们睡一张床还是两张？”

许昕跳起来将手机砸到被子上以示愤怒，然后又捡回耳边吼：“你有病！他跟我压根不住同一家酒店！”

“啧。”

  
对张继科进行深刻的公序良俗教育后，许昕点开相机检验今天拍的照片，绝大部分都是景，惟一的人物像就是那张二十四桥前的合照，如同学校组织的春游合影般站得规规矩矩，就差写个“少华街小学三年二班”什么的。尽管数码相机普及后大家都习惯把照片存进电脑一劳永逸，他依然暗暗下决心要把这张洗出来并放进钱包里。

许昕捡起撩在一旁的手机翻看通话记录，屏幕上显示着上午的某段通话时长以及联系人的名字，他下意识地紧了紧手掌，觉得这手机有些烫人。

不就是打个电话，你还能再没出息点儿吗。他边骂自己边颤悠悠按下拨号键。

“喂。”言简意赅的声音。

“咳……是我。”许昕不自然地自报身份。

那边没应声，估计是不屑于这种没水准的寒暄。

“就……我刚才看照片，你怎么都不笑一个，”许昕把姿势改成俯卧，“太严肃了不上相啊。”

“你觉得自己很好笑？”

“……”

许昕紧张的心情一下子飞进马里亚纳海沟，他得意地踢着小腿：“只有跟你在一起的时候我才能意识到自己是多么的阳光健康。”

他突然有一种感觉，仿佛电话里这个人就在隔壁，如同那天晚上自己轻声呼喊就能等到回答一样，这个人此刻也一定就在离自己很近的地方。

“我说话你听得到吗。”他坐起身来伸出一只手好奇地摸墙壁。

“听得到，而且越来越觉得没有听的必要。”

“那你现在在哪儿？”许昕挠挠墙。

“在距离你十几公里远的某家酒店的房间里。”

许昕讪讪地把手收回去。

“明天照相的时候多笑点儿啊，难得长那么帅不要浪费了。”

秦志戬不理会他的阿谀奉承：“晚上早点睡，明天早晨我去接你。”

“好。”许昕乖乖答应，在通话行将结束的最后一秒突然问道：“我夸你帅你还是挺高兴的吧？”

“高兴啊。”秦志戬大方地承认，然后把电话摁掉。

  
许昕吃过饭洗完澡很早就睡了。其实看电视一点都不重要，他觉得，比起明天的行程来这些现代声光电都是渣渣。

他拉上被子，在漆黑一片的空间里敲敲墙壁，没人回应，所幸也没人骂上门来。

  
夜里许昕醒过来一次，一只手摸上床头柜拿水喝，另一只手伸到枕头底下拿手机看时间。数字时钟显示现在是凌晨三点多，背光屏幽幽地闪着灯，提醒他有一条未读短信。

许昕眯缝着眼睛点开阅读，挺大的屏幕上只有“生日快乐”四个字，到来于零时零分。

他意识颇不清醒地看了一阵，把发件人一栏的三个字盯得快要不认识了，之后倒头就睡。

阖眼时迷迷糊糊想到，之前那个谁曾经说过，半夜三点想起谁会怎么样来着？

  
早上许昕醒来后异常兴奋地刷牙洗脸梳头，穿好衣服就在床上坐着发呆，好不容易等到手机铃响，他风一般地冲出房间冲出酒店。

“怎么这么晚才起，我都饿得不行了。”他跳上车飞速地抱怨。

“我开车过来就要将近二十分钟。”秦志戬冷冷地踩下油门。

许昕看了他一眼，把手机摸出来朝他晃晃：“我零点的时候已经睡啦，没能回你短信。”

“我知道，没等你回。”

许昕一边重温这条短信一边问：“你怎么知道的？”

“我说了让你早点睡啊。”秦志戬一副理所当然的口气。

“我没那么听话吧……”许昕嘟囔。“吃个早点而已你这是要开去哪儿。”

“去个便宜点的店，”秦志戬手放在方向盘上，“太贵的请不起。”

许昕朝他吐吐舌头。

  
秦志戬领着他到了一家貌似很有名气的特色老店，满大堂的客人先不说，单是那酷似八角亭的外型以及同样古色古香的内部装潢就把许昕吓得不轻。他跟林妹妹进贾府似的扯着秦志戬衣角慢慢挪动，生怕无意间把什么八千块一壶的茶水撞翻。

“别拽。”秦志戬无情地呵斥。

许昕手缩了一下，假装没听见继续拽着，直到落座才松开。

殷勤的小妹递来菜单，许昕当仁不让地接过，边翻边念：“三丁包、千层油糕、翡翠烧卖、萝卜丝酥饼、蟹黄包、清炖蟹粉狮子头……”

“别理他，”秦志戬不耐烦地打断，“35的点心套餐来两份，再来两杯魁龙珠茶，就这些。”

“你这是对我人权赤果果的侵犯。”小妹撤离后许昕不满地说。

“这顿饭我请，你哪有什么人权。”秦志戬不客气道。

套餐比单点的效率高很多，没过多久就端上来了，许昕拿了个包子塞进嘴里，发出由衷感叹：“跟学校两块钱五个的包子还是有区别的。”

秦志戬也不生气：“喂你算白喂了。”

“我改天再请回来嘛，每回都让你请也挺不好意思的。”许昕看上去毫无愧疚之心。

“今天你生日就算了。”秦志戬单手撑着头看他，“吃相收一收。

“啊，我一直都不知道，”许昕扯张餐巾纸擦擦嘴，“你今年几岁啊？”

“会不会说话，什么叫你几岁。”

“是，您多大了？”许昕翻翻眼皮，改用尊老爱幼的语气问道。

“三十一。”

“那不还很年轻嘛！”许昕大喜，“才而立之年。”

秦志戬笑：“我换个说法——比你大十三岁。”

“……这么听起来年龄差距就比较明显了。”许昕喝了口茶压惊，“生日什么时候？”

“十月份。”秦志戬不感兴趣地问，“你也要给我过生日？”

“一定的。”许昕动作幅度甚大地拍桌子，“只要我没忘，绝对不会让你一个人过。”

秦志戬从鼻子里哼了一声，许昕觉得满腔豪情受到冷遇，又强调一遍：“我认真的啊。”

“那我等着吧。”秦志戬敷衍道。

整个早饭的过程许昕都极其不安分，没两分钟就掏出手机看一会儿，看完放下再吃，吃一会儿又拿起来看，秦志戬被他的举动膈应得不胜其烦：“吃饭就吃饭看什么手机。”

“我在看短信啊。”许昕无辜地把手机搁到桌子上，“截至目前为止共收到四条生日贺电，同学两条，父母一人一条。”

秦志戬伸出食指拨弄他的手机：“把我算在哪儿了？”

“你另算，你是特别的。”许昕说。

秦志戬手指僵了一下，抬头看他一眼，许昕感觉被激光扫射到似的，模模糊糊意识到什么，脸红了一片。

他端起小小的茶杯试图将脸埋在里面。

卡着零点发短信本来就是特别的嘛。

  
吃完饭许昕懒洋洋往外走：“今天去哪儿玩？大明寺？观音山？何园？”

“这种景点你以后自己去吧，今天市内随便逛逛算了。”秦志戬对行程安排很是消极。

许昕十分不悦，然而无可奈何，只好呵欠连天跟着大人在扬州市内兜风观光。

秦志戬对他似乎总有找不完的茬：“没睡醒啊，没睡醒回去睡？”

许昕斜觑他一眼，表示自己已经习惯被不痛不痒地说上两句。

“不能睡到自然醒的痛苦你无法理解。”

“明天就没人管你了。”秦志戬一边说着一边把他拉下车。

“哟嗬，还有正儿八经的城楼。”许昕仰视面前黑黢黢的重檐高墙，红灯笼与小篆字气派得有模有样。“保护得不错啊。”

秦志戬扫了眼石碑上的简介：“复建的。”

“专注拆台三十年。”许昕对身边这男人作出精确评价。

进了城门就是狭长的古街，各色传统商铺砌在黛瓦砖墙之中，隔着花窗与木雕气定神闲地揽客。许昕没见过这等富含文化底蕴的建筑群，荡漾得走一步转三圈，专门贴着墙缝行进，看见什么凤凰麒麟荷花鲤鱼的图案都要手贱去摸摸。

“哦，雨巷！”他喜不自胜地叹息道，“彷徨在悠长、悠长、又寂寥的雨巷！我希望逢着一个丁香一样的，结着愁怨的姑娘！”

秦志戬双手插口袋里冷眼看他背诵，没想到他只背出这一句就卡壳了，转过身在近大远小的长街里继续活蹦乱跳地徘徊。

“要我给你买把油纸伞吗？”他对着已经跑得有点远的许昕招呼道。

“又没下雨，不买啦。”许昕冲进一家小店向他招手，“你来看看这个。”

秦志戬走到那家颇宽敞的手工艺品店里，看见许昕双手已经提了一对花灯。

他把其中一盏塞到他手里：“送你一个。”

狮子滚绣球的样式，纱绢为皮，竹篾作骨，大白天也亮着暖橘色的光。

秦志戬轻轻掂量了下：“拿回家也该蹂躏坏了。”

“你不会小心点儿啊，难得我大方一次。”

许昕晃晃悠悠走出店铺，提灯去照墙边的杂草和砖雕，人高马大的身材蹲在街角显得格外稚气。石板与水泥映照的亮光折到他脸上，像年华一格一格地印了戳。

秦志戬没来由地觉得，要是现在突然天黑该多好。

  
许昕在小吃店排队买了个肉松烧饼边走边啃，一路参观过卖布的卖伞的卖玉的卖刀的，逛进一家毫无古典人文色彩的时尚店铺。

“我要是地方旅游局管这片的，单这招牌就不合格。”许昕指着门口现代气息十足的黑体字招牌说。

穿着创意文化衫的店员毫不掩饰厌恶之情瞅了他们一眼，秦志戬只好装作没看见。

但凡这种与景区内涵无关的小店铺，总是买些全国流通似是而非的物件，T恤衫啦、帆布包啦、印有自以为很潮的标语的卡片啦什么的。许昕手里抓着饼也不敢翻拣，骨碌碌转着眼睛在心里一件一件地给商品打差评。

秦志戬拿起一条装在密封袋里的银链问：“你觉得这个怎么样？”

许昕漫不经心看了看：“还行。”

秦志戬哦了一声，直接去收银台结账，许昕被他的消费力惊到，赶紧求教：“这有什么价值吗？”

收银员长长的指甲在袋子上比划：“您看这链子是纯银的，还有底下这银坠，我们叫路路通，是保佑万事顺利路路通畅的。”

“我还蓝蓝路呢。”

走出店面后许昕吐槽：“您不像戴项链的人啊。”

“给你买的。”秦志戬淡淡地说，动作麻利地撕开包装倾出项链。“生日礼物。”

许昕吓得忙不迭要说什么，被低温的手掌抵住后颈。

“别瞎动。”

许昕不敢乱动，手拿没啃完的饼呆呆站着，任男人从后面替自己戴上项链。人家说夏天手凉冬天手暖才算健康，秦志戬手指头的温度并不高，但无意间蹭在脖颈与锁骨上，许昕只觉得火烧一片，从后背到头发丝都在盛夏里暴露无遗。

“那个……”许昕发出干燥而含糊的嗓音，“好了吗？”

他觉得自己像踩着一团云，眼前是雾，身后是火，他几乎开始害怕。

“好了。”秦志戬把他身子转过来审视。

“怎么样？”许昕摸摸胸前的吊坠，冰冷的金属触感让他稍微清醒了点。

“不怎么样，百来块钱的东西。”秦志戬对这份礼物并没有太多热忱。

  
他们中午随便在附近找了家淮扬菜馆，付账的时候许昕终于有点不好意思地说AA吧我都大人了，秦志戬也没推辞，让他付了一半的钱。下午继续在市里漫无目的地转悠，路过五亭龙玩具城秦志戬领他进去走了一圈，许昕坚持既然有了生日礼物就不该再要什么，何况自己家也有奥特曼了。后来还是突发奇想给马龙买了个大号奥特曼，给张继科买了个绒毛狗仔。

秦志戬把许昕捎回快捷酒店时天还没全黑，夏天的夜总是来得比较晚，但论时间也差不多该走了。

许昕把着车门不知道该说些什么，他总觉得今天这个生日过得有点不一样，却又想不出是哪里不一样。

他犹豫了一会儿问道：“您今天跟我玩累不累？”

“我还没老到那个程度吧。”秦志戬惯例没给他好脸，这让许昕莫名其妙地安心不少。

“不是那个意思啊，我是说自己怪闹腾的，一般人受不了。”

秦志戬想说什么，抿了下嘴又没说话，顿了一会儿才开口道：“不累。”

许昕终于无忧无虑地笑了：“谢谢您。回去路上小心啊。”

秦志戬把车窗合上，隔着深褐色的玻璃向他做了个再见的手势。

许昕在一点一点暗下来的天色里看着车消失在道路尽头，幸亏天黑了，他想，幸亏天黑了。

他也不知道自己为什么要这样想。

  
23

这个暑假分裂成了两半，前半部分醉生梦死无所事事，后半部分疑窦丛生迷雾重重，总结起来就是前戏太长、高潮短促、余味不足。许昕返校后问张继科懂不懂这种感受，能否体会爆发力强但持久力不够的苦恼，张继科顿时炸毛，“你说谁持久力不够！”

许昕纳闷：“我说什么招你惹你啦。”

他琢磨了一下，又琢磨了一下，突然茅塞顿开：“你们该不会已经……那什么了……”

“你才那什么了呢！”张继科揪起绒毛狗仔糊他一脸，“小小年纪不学好，我跟王皓是那种不知礼义廉耻的人吗？！”

“成年人嘛，大家互相理解。”许昕笑嘻嘻地把狗仔放好。“你说你还真就敢给秦指导打电话，不怕跟学长的隐秘关系暴露啊？”

张继科困惑：“为什么会暴露？”

许昕难得在张继科面前产生智商上的优越感，喜滋滋地一挥手：“马龙你给他分析。”

马龙抱着大号奥特曼认真解释道：“他去扬州的事儿就跟王皓说过，转眼你就知道了，一般学长学弟哪有联系这么紧密的。”

“……就不能往正常方向上揣测吗？”

“咱还一起吃过饭呢，两两分组那么明显，他又不瞎。”马龙理智帝上身，“陈玘私底下叫过他秦老怪，也不能是白叫的。”

张继科害人终害己，惶惶了一阵方才察觉到马龙话语中的异样，“你复活了？无敌了？敢于叫他陈玘了？”

“又不是什么大事儿，”马龙淡淡地说，“我还能以泪洗面么。”

“那到底怎么样啊，你初恋就这么完啦？”许昕后悔没亲自去趟南通找陈玘好好谈谈。

“他当时说要考虑，考虑去呗。”马龙浑身散发出高不可攀的气场，“我跟你们说，一般对方不直接拒绝而是说考虑一下，那八成也就没戏了。”

许昕诚挚地连连点头：“我明白了。”

“你明白什么呀，有这么给队友泄气的吗。”张继科教训道。“马龙你不再进行催告？承诺或是放弃总要说一声吧。”

马龙摇头：“默示的放弃也是放弃。”

对于室友如此消极的不作为，许昕感到很上火。

  
王皓也挺上火，张继科早就说了好几次让他向陈玘套话，弄得自己跟民事纠纷调解员似的，问题是当事人陈玘根本不理这茬，暑假里该吃吃该喝喝连个基本陈述都不作，如今开学了也拒不承认事实。王皓决定强制执行。

“玘子，”他招招手，“别打游戏了，咱哥俩唠唠。”

陈玘头也没回：“等我马上结束战斗。”

王皓默默地看着陈玘手指噼里啪啦一通乱点貌似把敌人揍死了，然后动动鼠标退回登录界面之后单手摘下耳机，过程一气呵成老练之极。有的人就是这么潇洒，把生活过得像游戏，把游戏玩得像生活，切换状态只需三秒钟，绝不卡机还没有任何后遗症。

陈玘转过椅子面对着他：“你想说什么？”

“我就想问你喜不喜欢马龙。”王皓说，“你是说的‘考虑一下’吧，考虑清楚了吗，不问你你是不是打算考虑到过年。”

“你怎么净帮外人说话。”

“马龙还真不是外人，他是继科的哥们儿。这是对我而言。”王皓挺严肃，“对你估计更不能算外人了。”

陈玘拎着那副耳机晃啊晃，王皓踢他椅子一脚，“你严肃点儿行不行，那孩子老可怜了。”

陈玘叹口气把耳机放下，很认真地对王皓说：“跟你我可以老实承认，我喜欢他，挺喜欢他，但谈恋爱不是这么简单的事，他觉得我不错我觉得他不错就可以了。我说要考虑也不是假话。”

“……你要考虑的究竟是什么，是感情还是勇气？”

“人不都说谈恋爱会让人智商降低么，你怎么反倒聪明了。”陈玘从鼠标边摸起眼镜戴上，把王皓从头到脚审视一遍，“还胖了点？”

“不可能。”王皓不高兴地反驳，“别转移话题。”

“……我和马龙，跟你和张继科不一样。”陈玘变回正经脸，“我们没有那么深厚的感情来决绝一回，谁知道结果会是什么。他年轻冲动，我不能陪他一起冲动。”

“我明白了，你压根就是叶公好龙。人家喜欢你追着你的时候贪图享受来者不拒，人家要你给个答案负起责任你就百般抵赖千种抗辩。还感情不深厚，他要真追你四年你照样有理由拒绝，患得患失直说呗整什么花里胡哨的说辞。爱情又不是游戏有经验条和等级，你以为满级了才能出师？我比你迟钝，没你精明，可张继科跟我表白时我分分钟就明白过来了，你打游戏时手速意识那么牛，这一点上却连我都不如。”

王皓连珠炮般一口气说下来气贯长虹谁与争锋，寝室里顿时一片寂静，连先前的电脑散热声都再听不见。

陈玘张嘴看着王皓，被他伶牙俐齿舌灿莲花的样子吓着了。

“……叶公好龙不是这么用的。”

“陈公好龙！”王皓跟老虎一样朝他呲牙咧嘴。“你有没有本事现在跑他寝室说你也喜欢他？”

“大二这个点有课。”

“那等下课回来你敢不敢？我监督你。”

“其实马龙一旦不高兴样子还挺吓人的。”

王皓忍无可忍啪地一下摘掉陈玘的眼镜，“我今天拖也要把你拖到他面前。”

陈玘站起来从阳台抱臂往下看，花坛间的石凳上零星分布三两情侣，开着电脑吃着零食晃着拖鞋享受大好阳光。偶尔有几个学生路过投以鄙视的眼神，他们浑然不为所动保持亲密姿态，我坐在你的腿上你的手放我腰上。

陈玘想到马龙，他们一直以来的相处模式都特别清白。看电影就老老实实呆进自己座位，不会假装无意碰到手臂或歪脖子把头靠一起；喝奶茶就规规矩矩你一杯我一杯，不会矫情地往一个杯子里插俩吸管共饮当情趣。马龙太过自控而矜持，尽管他有时能看到他眼里的渴望，也只能当做没发觉。他觉得，学长嘛，不能带着学弟走上歪路，玩玩闹闹差不多，再往上就该打住了。

然后他看着那几对你中有我我中有的男女，尝试想象马龙克制而含蓄地跟女生搂搂抱抱互喂水果的情景。他发现自己想象不能。

马龙就应该是带着温和的笑容学习与恋爱，高兴了就眉眼弯弯笑成月牙，不高兴就把脸凝成冰山独自发闷，既不主动进攻也不消极避退，在自己的陪同下把四年青春挥霍干净。

但当他慌慌张张告白又没头没尾结束后，那莫名涌起的拥抱的冲动，竟然曾经那么剧烈。剧烈到现在回忆起来依然会有颤抖的错觉。

“皓儿啊，你说，”陈玘把视线从楼下收回，“大三了才来谈恋爱，是不是有点晚了。”

“不晚。”王皓把眼镜递给他，“你都算是埋藏物了，由发现人取得所有权。”

  
在这个阳光明媚的下午，许昕上完课后跟张继科马龙分道扬镳去学生会露个脸，走进教室正好迎上收拾书包打算离开的正副部长。

“来得太巧了！”郝帅看见学弟眯眯眼都要笑没了，顺手从书包里抽出一沓纸抛过来，“上学期的工作总结忘了交，你帮忙给秦指导送去呗。”

许昕不情不愿地接过：“什么时候给？”

“现在马上呗。”

“……我刚来啊。”

王励勤温和道：“我跟郝帅约了人踢球，不然真不好意思麻烦你。正好今天没什么事情，你顺道交完直接走就行不用再回来了。”

许昕被部长合情合理的说词打动，高高兴兴地去跑腿。秦志戬的办公室里依然只有他一个人在喝茶看报纸，许昕这回连门也不敲了直接闯进去，豪放地把工作报告压在报纸上，“别开小差，工作来啦！”

秦志戬讶异地抬头，似乎对他如此活泼的样子颇不适应。

“你怎么……”

“我怎么了？”许昕自来熟地搬了个椅子坐到秦志戬的办公桌旁边。

“记性差真好。”秦志戬笑笑转换话题，“是上级领导压迫你来的？”

“不算压迫，反正我平常也没什么机会做贡献嘛。”

许昕丝毫不在意阶级压迫，好奇地将头探进隔板里观察桌面摆设。这男人的桌子跟他本人一样井井有条，不仅各种文件和工具书分门别类摞成几列，连打发时间用的报纸都叠得整整齐齐，除此之外就是笔记本电脑、水杯、台历和笔筒，看着总觉得有点寡淡。

“我送你那花灯呢？”

秦志戬警惕地看他：“在家放着呢。”

“哪个家？”

“还能哪个，教师公寓那个。”

“你还带学校来了呀。”许昕趴桌子上笑得春花灿烂，“那不如拿到办公室点缀一下，多有情趣。”

“然后别的老师问哪儿来的，我说跟学生一起旅游，人家送我个花灯，跟他还是一对的。”秦志戬冷冷道，“你能不能有点脑子。”

许昕听得一愣一愣，思考了半天为难地开口：“是啊……听上去是有点那什么……张继科问我那项链怎么回事我也说是自己买的。”

秦志戬瞥一眼过去，夏末秋初的季节许昕依然穿着V字领短袖，银链贴在脖子上相当惹眼。

“你还知道说谎？”

“就觉得……不太想让人知道。”许昕迷茫地摇头晃脑，似乎想借此厘清深层缘由，正值懵懂之际，手机铃声大作。

“不好意思接个电话。”许昕用商务人士洽谈时被来电意外打断的口气说道。

“喂张继科，我学生会工作呢，怎么了？”

电话那头的张继科用一种冷冽然而难掩兴奋的声调说道，“你不幸错过了一个历史性的时刻。”

“哈啊？”

“就刚才，在咱们寝室里，马龙跟陈玘牵手成功了。”

许昕猛然从椅子上蹦起来高声怪叫，“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

秦志戬站起身把他按回椅子上，默默去关办公室的门。

“理智上是应该祝贺并狂喜！可我为什么掩饰不住的心酸！”

张继科同情地说：“就知道你会有这种反应，赶紧回来吧，当事人都在场，我也准备了详尽的证人证言。”

许昕呜咽着挂了电话，有气无力地趴回办公桌上。秦志戬仿佛对方才发生的事件毫不关心，只是一言不发含笑看着他，像是在看傻乎乎追尾巴的小猫或者沉迷于跑轮子的仓鼠，许昕被盯得发毛，咬咬牙一拍桌子道，“秦指导！您压根就知道是吧！”

“敢在办公室拍桌子，我对你太好了是吧。”秦志戬不紧不慢地将水杯挪远一点以防许昕碰洒。

许昕低眉顺眼地把手背后：“我错了。但是……您肯定知道吧，您别逼我说出来啊。”

秦志戬把水杯推到角落里，无可奈何地叹口气：“学生谈恋爱很正常啊，你到底紧张什么。张继科还是马龙？”

“马、马龙……”许昕眨眨眼就把队友给卖了。“您不管这个啊？”

“校规没禁止我干嘛管，成绩都挺好的。”秦志戬的逻辑似曾相识。

“这么……不走寻常路的也不管？”

“走完路注意把脚印抹掉就行。”

许昕抠桌角，“你是上次吃饭看出来的吗。”

“连你都能猜到，可见你们多么明目张胆。”秦志戬把他上半身从桌子上提起来，“你不回去？”

“不太想被闪瞎眼……”许昕撅撅嘴，“算了还是回去看看吧，张继科估计都把全程写成通稿了。”

他意兴阑珊地站起身把椅子摆回原来的位置。

“虽然现在我是寝室里惟一的孤家寡人，但按照这个速度下学期就能找着对象了。”

秦志戬把报纸重新摊开，正好对上夹缝里一溜的征婚广告，他随口问道，“择偶标准有吗？”

许昕停在门口想了会儿：“具体要求倒也没有，就是喜欢听话的，要我能管得住的。”

秦志戬合上报纸，“挺巧，我也更喜欢听话的。”

  
24

许昕是伴着《屋顶》的旋律回到寝室的，正值下午饭点绝大部分人都在自己桌前老实进食，整个楼道里就听见一对男女深情对嚎缠绵悱恻，不用想都知道是为何而歌。

“马龙你再忘形也不能扰民啊，相邻权是受民法保护的知不知道。”许昕高声吆喝着推门而入，随后脑袋转了三百六十度，“马龙呢？”

“马龙在陈玘他们寝，你傻呀，互诉衷肠可不得给人留点空间么。”张继科坐桌子前移动着鼠标，“下一首放什么？”

许昕这才发现屋子里还进了个王皓，只见他露出极为罕见的冷静表情，并在缜密思考后说道，“说爱你，完了放就是爱，都蔡依林的。”

“行。”张继科往酷狗里打字搜索。

“你们扮什么曲苑杂坛啊。”许昕不以为然，“那俩人又不在这屋。”

“全楼道都听得见，营造气氛。”王皓说。

“给我讲讲怎么回事儿，声音关小点。”许昕冲张继科做个压低音量的手势。“陈玘主动过来的？”

“那必须是啊。”王皓一脸自豪。“我结合自身经验，推己及人，给他做了深刻的思想工作，陈玘跟我心有灵犀，一点就通。”

许昕觉得这个学长专业课成绩肯定不怎么样。

“张继科你跟我讲。”他转向对信息采集与传播比较擅长的那位。

人逢喜事精神爽的张继科显得非常有神：“我跟马龙回寝刚把包放下，陈玘就过来了，他说张继科你出去，我一看王皓也在门口站着，就出去了顺便把门带上。”

“你把门带上干嘛！”许昕捶胸顿足。

“我又没关，就虚掩着的。”张继科示意他稍安勿躁。“说了什么都能听个差不离，我跟王皓来做个情景对话吧。”

王皓兴冲冲示意开始，张继科轻咳一声。

“我考虑清楚了，如果你不介意迟延问题的话。”

“……”

“我喜欢你。”

“……”

“我才意识到自己有多喜欢你。我想跟你恋爱，想跟你在一起，以后一直陪你看电影。马龙你高兴点行不行？”

王皓板着张脸：“你花了一个暑假考虑，我能说是恶意迟延吗？”

张继科恶狠狠道：“不能，而且我现在很有诚意地作出承诺，就该达成合意。”

“那我要撤回要约呢？”

“马龙……你真是……”

张继科演到此处骤然而止，收回一只手扶额的动作对许昕说：“我俩听到这儿觉得这不是要谈崩了吗，正紧张着，谁想到里面就没声音了。”

王皓补充：“我俩没好意思再听，往楼道里逛了三圈回来，听见有说笑声传出，一推门就发现——HAPPY END线路通了。”

许昕大失所望：“结果你俩也没听见关键性步骤啊。”

“那是我们能听的么，这叫有节操。”张继科作为过来人好像特别了解，“反正对马龙这种人吧，你扑过去就对了。”

许昕恍然大悟点头：“哦，扑过去就对了。”

“……那你也不能逮谁扑谁啊，像有的人就行不通。”张继科眼皮一跳。

“我怎么觉得你在影射什么呢……”

  
马龙谈恋爱以后的改变，并没有表现为成绩下滑、话费上涨、傻笑剧增、饭量骤减等肤浅小事。事实上，如果不是极度接近他的人，根本很难从他上课专注的眼神中推测出这名少年名花有主。然而许昕从夏末观察到秋初，根据他摸手机的频率与眼睛发亮的强度，还是能切实感受到室友出于幸福之中。这其中最为直观的表现，便是他停留在自家寝室的时间大大减少，而出入学长地盘的次数与时效大大增多。

许昕其实不是很在乎一名室友的日常动向，但当一个寝三分之二的人都往别地儿扎堆的时候，这就意味着他被孤单地丢弃在一座空城。改变不了世界，那就改变自己，于是许昕也开始天天跑王皓跟陈玘的寝室里吃晚饭聊家常写作业搞论文。

“债权那案例怎么分析？”他吃着盒饭问早已完成作业的另俩人。

“你就搜不当得利案例，百度第一页就有。”张继科跟王皓沉迷于连连看对战。

许昕鄙视地扫了他们一眼。“马龙！电脑借我上个网。”

马龙正跟陈玘一起对着电脑屏幕看终结者，他紧张兮兮道：“你等会儿看完了借你。”

陈玘动动鼠标：“这部看完了还有两部。”

马龙立刻改口：“那你去拿自己电脑吧。”

“……”许昕觉得除了脏话自己无话可说。

吃完饭许昕把电脑搬过来在祥和温馨的气氛中孤独地查资料，搜着搜着就忍不住点去其他花花网站看点娱乐体育时政新闻缓解无聊情绪，看到铺天盖地的十一黄金周调查与出行指南，他突然想到一个快被遗忘的问题。

“皓哥你们……知不知道秦指导生日几号？”

“十月五号呀。”王皓秒答。

张继科疑惑：“你怎么连这都知道，你又不是许昕。”

“这跟许昕有啥关系……”王皓纳闷。“以前我们给他过了次生日，正好是在黄金周，就跟没回家的十几个同学聚餐，所以记得特清楚。”

“……你、你、你，”许昕指着三个人，“你们这次还回家吗？”

“你想干嘛？”

许昕略带腼腆地说出了自己曾经答应秦指导给他过生日的事。

“你俩单独过不行？”陈玘看他的眼神犹如在看一块成分结构不明的晶体。

“生日就是得大家一起庆祝才热闹呀。”

面对正直而单纯地说出这句话的许昕，张继科简直都不好意思再戏谑或点拨他。

  
于是马龙出面统计了本届黄金周不回家且愿意赏脸给导员过生日的同学人数，而张继科则挨户上门收钱并订了饭店单间。

“15个，加上咱们总共20人，还凑了个整。”

张继科从饭店看完桌子回来后对着收据说。

“怎么不多动员点人。”许昕很不满意，“人少了不喜庆。”

“你能别这么张口就来吗，人不愿意去的还一堆呢，真当谁都跟你一样啊。”张继科跑了一身汗懒得给他好脸，“我们尽心尽力去奔波，你大爷的什么都不管就赖寝室坐等成果，到底谁给谁过啊。”

“我怎么就什么都没管了，我给秦指导发短信说同学请他吃饭呢，多重要的程序啊。”许昕捧着手机浏览短信记录，一条一条地舍不得删。

马龙开口道：“算啦，别看他现在这个样，我觉得他迟早会——”

——撞得头破血流。

这是马龙与张继科未曾言明的共同预感。

——你竟然也有嗅觉灵敏的一天啊。张继科赞许地看向马龙。

——自己一旦成为过来人，观察事物就格外的敏感没办法。马龙谦虚地回望。

  
10月5号处于长假中后期，具有末世狂欢、末路狂花等属性，一般到了这个时候，游客逐渐返乡、宅男频繁存档、学生开始摸作业、电脑不会再发烫。放在这回生日聚餐上的表现就是，同学们明了这大约是最后一次大规模行乐活动，因此气氛格外活跃，笑声也格外放荡。

许昕坐在秦志戬旁边——他认为这位置该是班级干部坐的，不知为什么变成自己了——微笑地看着思乡的同学们相互灌酒或拿蛋糕彼此糊脸，觉得这次活动还是非常成功的。

他用胳臂肘碰了一下身边喝茶的男人。“唉你怎么没喝酒？”

“我开车来的不能喝。”秦志戬面前除了茶杯还有一方蛋糕，他拿塑料小刀慢慢地搅着白色的奶油。“你不参与到同学们的群体性崩溃失调行为中去？”

“……你要是再说大声点绝对能让他们清醒得哭出来。”许昕笑，他发现自己特别喜欢这人无时无刻的毒舌与冷淡，也不知为什么，跟抖M似的。“不管怎么说这个生日还算挺成功的吧。”

“成功。”秦志戬把刀尖上的一点奶油送进嘴里。

“你高不高兴？”

“高兴。”他冲他一笑。

许昕觉得全世界的花都开了。

  
“来呀！真心话大冒险！秦指导来呀！”喝高了的班长大着舌头吆喝。

秦志戬放下刀叉特别亲民地融入进群体性崩溃失调中。许昕跟着跑过去。

“……报数！从21开始，报到3和7的倍数就喊过！看看谁的数学是思修老师教的！”班长英明神武地宣布玩法。

许昕耸耸肩，法学专业没有高数课，应该说谁的数学是政治老师教的才对。

很快单间里报数声与敲筷子声此起彼伏，大学里遗忘了数学的孩子们都聚精会神在脑内演算谨防给高中政治老师丢脸。

“32！”

“……过！”

“34!”

“过！”

“36！”

许昕喊完还没意识到什么，直到全桌子的人都把目光集中到自己身上，他才遗憾自己的政治老师真的躺枪了。

“来啊大冒险！”他敲着筷子说道，“我最不怕就是这个。”

“还是我来问！”陈玘作为一屋子大二学生里唯二混杂的大三成员，厚脸皮地想要在与学弟的博弈战中扳回一城，“这回问你的择偶标准！然后找出个比较接近的参考对象！”

许昕噗嗤笑出来了：“这还能难倒我啊，前些天刚考虑过。我就喜欢听话的，服我管的，孝顺善解人意的。参考对象么没有，迄今为止没见过听我话的异性。”

“你这要求略变态啊，长得再帅个百分之三百估计能有人听你话。”同学吐槽道。

许昕无辜地看向秦志戬：“我这要求很难实现么？”

“是挺难的。”秦志戬不咸不淡地回答。

“那你早没告诉我。”许昕抱怨。

“给青春留点幻想不好么。”

许昕郑重地反驳：“也不一定是幻想啊。”

“那边的、别开小差！”班长高声呵止，“继续！不把秦指导拉下马这游戏就没完！”

班长的设想是美好的，动机是伟大的，付出的努力也是惊人的，可是已经报到100了，秦志戬依然没犯任何错误。即使班长丧心病狂地把规则严苛到“思考时间超过一秒就算输”，他的反应仍旧快得惊人。

“101！”

“过！”

“103！”

许昕对数字的灵敏度已全然丧失，他举手示意退出，尽量不干扰游戏运行地悄悄寻觅食物。

“蛋糕还有吗？”他小声问秦志戬。

“都被你们拿去糊了。”秦志戬指指自己面前的纸碟，“除了这一份，我又不爱吃甜的。”

许昕把那碟蛋糕挪过来，对着被划得乱七八糟的奶油皱皱眉，顺手拿起碟子边缘的小刀舔了一口。

“109！”

“110！”

“过！”

“……112。”

全场哗然。

许昕呆呆抬头，用手指抹去嘴边奶油：“怎么了？”

班长欣喜若狂地叫道：“计算机也有运行出错的时候！”

秦志戬一脸无奈地看他。

“112是几的倍数？”许昕问。

“7的。”他敏捷地回答。

  
“今天您生日嘛！问三个问题可不可以？”同学们群情激愤地起哄。

“可以啊，”秦志戬轻笑，“我尽量记住每一个问题都是谁问的。”

众人不寒而栗。

“马龙你成绩最好不怕扣分！你先问！”

小英雄马龙无故被推至风口浪尖，他看看冷静又冷酷的导员，又看看张继科跟许昕，犹犹豫豫问道：“您，呃，初恋是在什么时候？”

“大三。”秦志戬回答。“马龙你这学期最好勤快点参加社团活动，不然A分会比较惨。”

马龙缩回陈玘身边蜷着。

“第二个问题我问。”张继科摸把脸，奶油与原本肤色形成鲜明对比。“您现在谈恋爱了吗？有谈的意愿与计划吗？”

秦志戬递给他一盒餐巾纸：“这是两个问题，但我可以网开一面算作一个回答——没在谈也不想谈。张继科你逃口语课的事我还是知道的。”

张继科把盒子里的餐巾纸全部扯了出来。

“最后一问班长来吧。”

许昕吃着蛋糕乐呵呵地看他们你来我往，“怎么跟庭辩似的”，他如此评价道。

班长既不愿放弃八卦良机又害怕导员挟私报复，权衡半天只得拾人牙慧问个无关痛痒的问题。

“您择偶标准是什么？”

秦志戬目光漂移了一微米。

“我喜欢开朗的，温柔听话的，个子高一点的，最好跟我一样是南方人。参考对象，没有。”

许昕放下蛋糕，一边喝酒一边琢磨这条件比上次听到的详实了不少，然后一口酒呛在嗓子眼里。

  
他维持着那个低头端酒杯的姿势不敢动，可是辛辣的液体侵蚀着喉咙，侵蚀着胃部，甚至有种侵蚀眼睛的错觉。他才意识到这是自己第一次喝酒。

许昕被刺激得简直要流泪了。

他匆匆站起来嘟囔了句“去个厕所”，之后落荒而逃夺门而出，仿佛这屋子里有巨兽追赶。

他听见心跳声狂响如擂，咚咚，咚咚，从鼓膜扩散到心脏，到血液，到全身，到这家酒店的每一块地板砖，到这路上的每一寸空气。

他狼狈地躲进盥洗室，洗手池上方的镜子里映照出因恐慌而煞白的脸。

许昕张张嘴，镜子里的人也跟着张张嘴，同步得令他害怕。

开朗的，听话的，个子高的，南方的。

许昕不知道他想的是谁，或许只是一个抽象的形容词集合体，只是他对喜欢过的女性进行简明扼要的概括。可许昕知道自己想到了谁，他知道那一口酒堵在喉咙里随着顿悟咽不下去时有多么难堪。

光天化日无所遁形。

昭然若揭恶贯满盈。

许昕，你完了，他对镜子里一脸白痴相的自己说。

你竟然差点以为那个大你十三岁的男人会喜欢你。

而你竟然已经喜欢上他。

  
他拧开水龙头把脑袋伸到底下过滤，这水像从井里打的一样冰凉，冲得他整张脸都发疼。

我还能再不正常点儿吗，他麻木地想，我他妈就溺死在这儿算了。

他强行把脑袋从水里拎出来照镜子，一脑门水珠，头发都湿了，还有眼圈特别红，跟熬夜写遗书的绝症患者似的。

许昕终于慢慢蹲下来哭泣。

他甚至不敢整理一下思绪。只要稍微想到那个人，就觉得脑子要爆炸了。心脏会迸裂，会死去。他害怕死去。

世界的鼓声把他推向沙场，他在角落里跌撞逃亡。


	9. 25-27

25

张继科礼貌地敲敲盥洗室的门：“许昕先生你还健在吗？”

许昕把门拉开，他通红的眼睛直视过来，让张继科感到几分脆弱的敌意。

“这么瞪我干什么，标的不正确。”

“你是不是一直就知道。”许昕问得非常平静，如同长期被隐瞒绝症病情的病人向家属温柔地发难。

张继科皱皱眉：“开玩笑呢，你自己都不知道，我能知道什么。”

他把许昕再度拽到洗手池边上：“冰一下你那眼睛吧，赶紧回去别丢人了。他们还在玩游戏，没空理你。”

许昕捧着凉水洗了洗脸，从卷筒里用力扯出卫生纸把水珠擦干。

  
包间里依然歌舞升平，三七二十一的游戏因为难度过高已经作罢，一大帮人开始玩击鼓传花，蠢得难以直视。许昕坐回原来的位置，摸摸发烫的面颊：“刚不小心喝到酒，有点不舒服。”

秦志戬没说话，抬手把许昕面前的酒杯挪开。许昕的目光粘到他身上，这显然露骨且讨嫌，但他管不住自己。

他从未发觉自己可以被一个男人如此强烈地吸引着，从他骨节分明的手指、修剪整齐的指甲，到一丝不苟的黑发、熨帖外翻的衣领，许昕近乎贪婪地观察以前不曾注意的一切。越是留意，就越是沉迷。越是满足，就越是痛苦。

他把视线收回，抄起刀叉解决碟里的蛋糕。

“那是我用过的。”

“我知道。”许昕叼着叉子满不在乎，“别的没了。”

秦志戬面色平静地看向他，有那么一瞬间许昕简直以为他会从自己嘴里把叉子强行抽出来，还好他很快就移开目光，仿佛这孩子根本不值一看。许昕心底浮起浅浅的怒气，你根本什么都不知道，他想，什么都不知道。

游戏的音浪此起彼伏，嘈杂的笑声与尖叫甚至带得餐桌都隐隐震动，热气席卷整个房间，许昕趴在秦志戬身边，在最后一片净土中得到安然庇佑，然而血液循环与心脏跳动统统被迫提速，沉默中的宁谧反而让他觉得危险。

许昕假装无意地把左手搭到右手上，试图给自己测试脉搏是否正常。不知是不是小学体育与健康课没好好听的关系，拇指摁了好几个来回，压根没感觉到哪里有跳动。

“你干什么？”看他跟中医院门诊大夫似的忙活半天，秦志戬看不下去了。

许昕胳膊一抖赶紧把双手藏到桌子底下：“我……测测心跳玩，想知道酒精对身体有没有影响。”

秦志戬从桌布里面把他右手抓出来，扣着手腕静静压住他的脉搏，许昕呼吸困难，肌肤相触的刺激让他说不出话，胸膛薄成一张纸，心脏随时能破纸而出。

“太快了。”

秦志戬毫不留恋地放开他的手，指尖撤离的一刹那许昕有失重的感觉。

“嗯……”

他从喉咙里随便挤出一个音。手腕一圈仍然热得发烫，余温将散未散，他不敢擅动，仿佛某种触觉一旦破碎就无法拾聚。

  
三个多小时的拉锯战最终结束，众人以羽化而登仙的精神状态涌出酒店，外面秋风瑟瑟，乌云压顶，少男少女们醉意略醒，纷纷抱着肩跺着脚招手拦车。许昕温良恭俭，长幼有序，呆呆地等到大部分同学已扬长而去了才试图爬上最后一辆出租车。

“坐得下吗？”王皓在副驾驶位子上回头看。

“你不在后座问题就不大。”陈玘把马龙往自己怀里拉一把，“马龙你跟我贴紧点，腾地方。”

许昕对他貌似关心实乃炫耀的行为冷笑一声，正准备绕到另一边上车，手掌被袭击般握住。

“我有车。”

“哦，”他若无其事地挣开，“我给他们摊点钱。”

张继科轻蔑地把车门关上：“谁要你分摊费用了，上来我们都嫌挤。秦指导行行好顺便带他回去吧。”

马龙与陈玘隔开几公分的距离，认真点头道：“确实挤。”

许昕被秦志戬领到自己的车前，他沉默而熟门熟路地打开车门跳上座椅，头一偏就盯着窗外装死。路旁的风景没完没了地后退，引擎与鸣笛声被钢化玻璃阻隔，阴沉天色盖住阳光，逼仄的空间里全是亲切而陌生的气息，他都要心律不齐了。

“有车你怎么不多载几个。”他把胁迫气管的安全带拉低，为呼吸留出艰难的余地。

“我让他们上来他们也不会来的。”

许昕一只手捏紧安全带。

“什么意思？”

秦志戬没搭理他，目视前方专注路况。假日里出行的车辆密密麻麻，如同婚庆队伍般连绵不绝川流不息，喜气洋洋地堵住每一个路口，仿佛能够以此延长欢乐的时效。

“今天会下雨吧。”许昕望着电线杆上的燕子说。

“本来就要下。”秦志戬在十字路口前慢慢打方向盘。

许昕探脖子仰视：“走高架桥啊？”

“你哪儿这么多废话。”

我平常废话不也挺多么，许昕这样想。他把目光从灰暗乏味的窗外移到车内男人的身上，兴味索然地观察他的每一个细微动作和表情，包括轻皱的眉头，与漠然的眼睛。

你肯定不知道我在看你。你绝对不知道我在看你。

许昕被自己孤高又忧伤的内心独白逗笑，于是他放肆地笑了两声。

“你又怎么了。”秦志戬依旧没稀得看他。

“没什么。”他故作正经地答道。

你要是对我态度再恶劣一点，我大概就不会这么喜欢你。

  
事实证明，当全市都陷入塞车高峰期，选择走高架桥也不过是比别人堵得更高更远、方便在停滞不动时俯瞰众生打发时间罢了。雨滴三三两两地降在挡风玻璃上，只待探测出围困于此的人类毫无招架之力，便可携雷霆之势大军压境。

许昕毫无顾忌地伸了个懒腰：“黄道吉日，良辰美景，宜嫁娶，忌出行。”

他说话向来无视逻辑与常识，张口就来只求顺嘴，秦志戬心情好时就嘲讽一下，心情一般就直接过滤。倒是今天这两句说出口，还没等对方有什么反应，自己就先觉得不对劲。

不好意思我也就随口一说，您千万别让他真嫁娶了。许昕在心里给老天爷道了个歉。

“放点儿歌听听呗。”他手指伸到车载音响主机前面停着。

秦志戬无聊地把头埋到方向盘上：“自己开。”

他把音量按钮右转几格，按下MEDIA键，扬声器流淌出雨滴般的缠绵旋律。

车前的雨刷逐渐开始机械工作，它变换着体型与姿势不断竖立又躺倒。大朵水花砸上来又滑下去，碎痕密布车窗，模糊了全部视线。

整个世界被雨幕遮掩。

车内响起的，是他为了某次比赛而疯狂循环无数次、自那以后却再没有听过的，小情歌。

“你还听这种小清新乐队的碟啊。”许昕干巴巴地说。

秦志戬头一直埋着，像时刻准备闭目养神：“你唱过一次觉得挺好听的。”

“CD我借你呀。”许昕从CD架里翻出苏打绿的专辑。“怎么说呢，跟你不太搭界。”

“是吗。”秦志戬终于勉强抬头看了他一眼。

“是啊，还有你现在这个姿势跟你也不是很搭界。”

秦志戬坐直身子。

“我不喜欢借了要还的感觉。”

在悱恻深情的歌声铺衬下，这句话显得异常冰冷。

许昕把CD盒塞回去。

雨水的侵袭声越来越大，与音乐交相辉映几乎不分彼此，他闭上眼睛想象铺天盖地的雨点砸来，而自己如同电视剧男主角般在马路边恣情奔跑裤腿尽湿，大汗淋漓还能不沾一身泥点子。

“听了原唱，是不是再回忆我唱的会觉得特难听。”他擦了下脑门上完全不存在的雨水。

“其实根本回忆不起来。”秦志戬老练地回答。

这世上最可笑的事，就是你曾经心无杂念地给一个人唱情歌，后来你终于心有杂念，却没有重唱一次的机会了。

  
庞大的金属蚁群在洪流中以厘米为单位挪动，前方车牌的号码与后方车前的挂饰都已看得厌倦。许昕很少体会身不由己的含义，但此刻他鲜明地感受得到，这个男人把车开到哪里，自己就只能跟从到哪里。

“我想下去跑圈。”他自暴自弃地开口，以玩笑的方式。

秦志戬看了眼车门锁。

“许昕，别任性了。”

他很少叫他的名字。

那是许昕第一次真切地意识到，自己作为个体对于他人的存在意义。

当这辆车跌跌撞撞凄凄惨惨穿越无数水坑与泥泞到达男生宿舍楼下时，许昕已疲倦得连打开安全带的力气都没有。窗外天色昏暗，灯火初明，惟一可喜的转变就是雨停了，连讨把伞的机会都没留下。

“下去啊。”秦志戬解开锁。

“安全带懒得解。”许昕笑着说，以近乎无赖的方式粘在椅背上。

秦志戬二话没说，手伸到插口处按下，安全带滋溜一声麻利弹开。

许昕想象中的一个人为另一个人系或解安全带，那得是身体贴得特别紧、头都能碰到对方胸口、怎么看怎么脸红心跳的亲密姿势。秦志戬花了一秒半让他知道，很显然自己的科学与逻辑又一次离家出走了。

下车后敲敲玻璃，秦志戬降下车窗，许昕觉得直接对视过于矫情，于是刻意形成俯视的角度。

“秦指导再见。”

“再见。”

“你今天高不高兴？”

“你问过了。”秦志戬把车窗缓缓升上。“回去早点睡。”

他潇洒地调转车头，很快驶出了学生公寓群。

许昕在湿嗒嗒滴水的屋檐下站了半天，突然很想吼两句什么拉风一把。

读书少的坏处这时候就体现出来了。

他张开嘴苦思无果，灌了一肚子冷风。

  
26

美好的假期夜晚没什么人来湖边，冷冰冰的木质长椅被许昕一个人霸占。

他刚一时兴起在小卖部买了好几听啤酒，塑料袋塞得满满当当，但现在只喝了不到半罐就再也无法下咽。这玩意儿怎么会有人觉得好喝呢？

可见许昕啊你还算不上是一个男人。

凉风习习，满湖清辉，许昕喝着四块五一听的本地啤酒，内心盛满波光荡漾的劣质苦涩。

他仔细回想一路走来失足历程，深感自己的犯蠢完全是从身到心由外而内自腠理入骨髓。军训一开始就莫名其妙求关注，难道他会比班里的马尾美女更好看？春节收到条短信能兴奋得打滚，难道回复短信有机会获得家电组合一套？过生日送个廉价项链跟电疗似的想到就脸红心跳，难道这玩意儿还能是白金镶钻的？

许昕顺手摸摸胸前吊坠，细细的链子至今仍傻兮兮贴在脖子上，每天洗澡前都要小心翼翼摘下，睡觉的时候又喜滋滋戴上，他从来没有深究过其中意义，但现在不由在心里抱怨，我糊涂你也跟着我糊涂啊，有老师给学生送项链的吗。他又想了想，两手绕到后颈把链子解开，堆到手里掂量了一会儿，怪舍不得似的轻轻装进衣服口袋里。

“我第一段爱情，在你的生日诞生，在你的生日死亡。”

他感情饱满地悄声说道，打算回头找个小本把这句富有诗意的诀别记录下来。

月光越发清冽，凉风再度袭人，许昕在明晃晃的月色下打了个喷嚏。

“真冷啊。”

“冷你还在这儿作死。”

微带怒意的声音打破许昕月下独酌的唯美意境，他回头看见张继科与马龙头顶光晕如小天使般走来，于是露出一个被酒气染开的笑容，“嘻，你们怎么来啦。”

“回寝等了一个多小时没见人，打你手机还不接，差点以为真去后山人满为患小旅馆了呢。”张继科冷冷道。

马龙扯扯他袖子：“也就是这么一想啊，知道不可能嘛。给秦指导打电话他说挺早就送你到楼下了，所以我们才来寻人。”

许昕摸了半天把手机摸出来：“调振动了吧大概。”他提溜出两罐啤酒递过去，“要么？孝敬你俩。”

张继科接过看看：“不是青岛啤酒啊。”

“你毛病还挺多。”

马龙好奇地摇摇易拉罐，搁耳边试图听见刺啦刺啦的气泡声。

“我也不喝，回去给玘哥算了。”

他一只手伸向许昕：“起来吧，回去了。”

许昕用力拽着他的手站起来，跟在两位沉默而温暖的小天使身后踉踉跄跄往寝室走。

“马龙——”他慢声细语地问，“你那天晚上一个人从公园回来是什么心情。”

“跟你今天差不多吧。”马龙很轻声地回答。

许昕踩着树影左一脚右一脚地蹦着前进，他才意识到年龄的差距确实存在于同居一室的三人之间，自己体验着的烦恼他们早有体验，而他们经历过的痛苦自己必将经历。

  
张继科后来给秦志戬发了个短信，说许昕找到了躺湖边儿长椅上吹夜风呢，秦志戬惜字如金地回了三个字，知道了。张继科感叹男人真是一旦撕破脸就薄情凉性的动物，同时不无担忧地问许昕，“他没对你怎么样吧？”

许昕躺床上哼哼：“人家还不稀得对我怎么样呢。”

张继科跟马龙齐齐欣慰孩子终于长大了。

  
长假过后，大家都以饱满的精神状态投入到新一轮的学习工作中——这当然是不尽真实的。不过尽管有相当一部分人假装忘记为8号早晨定闹铃，许昕却是老老实实早起早睡回归了日常学习生活。都说失恋的人无心学业心思散漫以泪洗面神情木然，大概这也不算失恋，所以每天该吃该玩该学该睡的一点儿也没耽误。

偶尔想到自己喜欢上一个男人，心口还是会堵得难受，但那又怎么样呢，四年读完掉头就走你记得我是谁啊。

许昕觉得自己想得特明白，不，自己这么通透的人不用想都能明白，世界上很多事并不是心想就能事成的。喜欢的东西不会轻易得到，讨厌的东西不会无故消失，而他所爱的人，甚至永远不会知道他爱他。这太天经地义了。

能做到的就尽力去做，做不到的就算了，与其孤独地折磨自己，不如欢乐地回报社会——比如给同学添点乱啊，让室友打个饭啊，路过篮球场为不认识的队伍喝倒彩啊什么的，从娱乐到学习都有太多事情比无望的感情更能产生意义。他每每如此总结，都打心底感叹自己的睿智与深刻，从而略带轻松地想到，或许我根本没那么喜欢他。他还没有下节课就要交的选修课论文重要。

本学期的选修课多，一天七节基本不带歇的，上午看完电影鉴赏下午要听音乐理论，许昕天天脚上踩着风火轮从山这头跑到山那头，稍微迟到个几分钟还容易被喜好小男生的女讲师要求献歌一曲，总之是十分胆战心惊又精彩纷呈。相比之下，学生会工作倒是因为进了一大批热情勃发的新生而变得十分清闲。

“这年头前浪真容易死在沙滩上啊。”

许昕无所事事地在椅子上晃来晃去，饶有兴趣地观察一屋子目露精光的后辈们。只见他们个个都在撸胳膊挽袖子，一面打量阶梯教室的格局一面观察前辈领导的言行，略显紧张的神色盖不住满脸的憧憬与幻想。

“对你构不成冲击吧。”王励勤部长严肃认真地思考了一下，“我听说你面试的时候表达过自己的意图——”

“我也记得！”郝帅特兴奋地插嘴，“好像流传还挺广的，说有个新人为了追求爱情考进学生会什么的，你当时怎么说来着？”

“那肯定不是我。”许昕把背挺直。“别说话了例会要开始了。”

只有在开会时才能见到的学生会主席大力推门宛如在聚光灯下登场，随后又鱼贯而入几位，其中包括某个大幅度提高在场人员平均年龄的穿风衣的男人，他惯常面无表情显然兴致寥寥，随便在第一排的边边角角找了个座位坐下。

许昕往里侧挪了挪：“师……兄我能早退吗。”

“不能啊。”郝帅拽住他的胳膊。

部长的身材过于精瘦，难以起到挡板作用，许昕只好微妙地闪动身子变换角度企图靠郝帅为自己隔住视线。

“他不就挂名吗，怎么还真莅临指导了。”

部长露出欣慰的笑容：“我们花大力气才把秦老师说服过来的呀。”

“……你们能干点儿有意义的事情吗。”

郝帅摇头：“你太无知了，他一来，上座率就明显比较高。”

许昕哑然。

台上的主席开始了喋喋不休的长篇大论，本学期各部门都做出了各自的贡献一二三同时呢也不免暴露出一些问题四五六最后呢我们再部署如下工作七八九，台下人绝大部分盯着桌面发呆，偶有几个异类笔走龙蛇在本子上疯狂涂写，也不知是在记录会议要点还是在赶作业。许昕半趴在桌子上要睡不睡，以不雅但谨慎的姿态微微向第一排张望——秦志戬在专心致志玩手机。

于是他控制不住地悄悄咧开嘴角，尽管完全不清楚自己为什么会笑。

郝帅用胳膊肘打他：“你怎么净往秦指导那儿瞅。”

“他不是很少来嘛，有点新鲜。”许昕收回视线，应付性地注视着学生会主席脸上的痘痘，直恨不得再多看几眼秦志戬洗洗眼睛。

郝帅切了一声，“他是你们的辅导员，你还新鲜？”

“我又不是领导阶层，跟他又不熟，真的很少看见他啊。”许昕诚恳地计算，“都……三个礼拜没见着了吧。”

“你对时间的感知有点儿……太灵敏。”

  
例会一完，满教室的人呼啦啦走掉大半，许昕跟王励勤郝帅又交流了一下这学期剩下的工作任务，足球赛红歌赛专业技能竞赛什么的貌似还挺繁重。

“马上就入冬了还踢什么足球，有人来看嘛。”许昕高瞻远瞩地批评活动策划的不合时宜。“一般都是哪几个院系有可能赢？”

“一般都是留学生代表队赢。”

“……噗。”许昕一边笑出声一边提起书包打算撤退，忽然迎上主席的大嗓门，“剩下的几个同学咱们把卫生打扫了吧。”

腿慢的话多的没来得及走的剩下的同学同时在心里骂娘，纷纷拿起扫帚抄起抹布作积极状，主席捧起一叠纸坐下安然阅读，颇有朱批奏折日理万机之势。许昕拎着扫帚绕过他往犄角旮旯而去，一路也找不出什么像样的纸屑，只能弯着腰来来回回地瞎跑。

“许昕。”

他施施然抬头，才发现自己无意间已瞎跑进秦志戬的守备范围。

“啊，秦指导好。”许昕手一软把扫帚丢到地上，又慌忙扶起来靠椅子倚着。“您还没走啊。”

秦志戬打量着他，冷不丁问道：“项链呢。”

许昕低着头目光乱闪：“没戴了，戴着太凉。”

秦志戬沉默了一阵，突然整个人凑过来，许昕大气都不敢出，眼睁睁看着他的手伸进自己上衣口袋。

“你平常就把它放在这里？”

项链被缠在他的指间，柔弱无辜楚楚可怜。

许昕盯着他修长的手指，忽然想起两个多月前，那个夏日的自己动弹不得，只凭肌肤感受到的从锁骨到后颈轻盈而慑人的流连。他身体不受控制地打了个寒颤。

“冷啊？”秦志戬露出完全不关心他冷不冷的神情。

许昕勉强笑了一下：“你比较像冷气。”

秦志戬将链子重新倒回他的口袋里，动作干净利落，如同审视完不可回收垃圾般毫不动容。

许昕期期艾艾地开口：“那要不我……那我要不还戴上？”

“跟我没关系，你自己随便。”

许昕觉得自己像是与这件礼物一起被鄙视了一样。

“那就不戴了吧。”

秦志戬没再说什么，从座位上起身潇洒地离开教室，对于身后学生会干部们“秦指导您这就走了啊”的热情逢迎声也只报以无谓的挥一挥手。

许昕望着他的背影发呆。

帅惨了。他真心如此认为。

随后再一次意识到，自己对他或许真不能称之为喜欢。这叫做迷恋。

  
许昕回去后反思了相当长一段时间，他觉得自己表现得太不淡定太不含蓄，这样很容易被看出什么端倪。虽然如果刻意保持距离反倒显得奇怪，但学生跟辅导员本来也没有太多交集，之前那样本来就是不正常的。他决定以后做好行动规划尽量规避对方，如果实在不意偶然碰上就以最高洁傲岸的姿态面对。

“那你不还是喜欢他嘛。”马龙痛心地开导道。

许昕撅嘴，他不太习惯跟人如此赤诚地剖析感情断面。

“我少看点儿他，慢慢不就不喜欢了嘛。”

张继科想用自身实践告诉他这是天大的谬误，不过没有说出口。

  
27

冬天到了。

这是许昕在北方度过的第二个冬天。

差不多一年前的这个时候，他还在围观室友为情所困，积极联系双方当事人，组织调解协商工作，并以众人皆醉我独醒的姿态刷着优越感。然而又是一年冬来到，自己依旧孤家寡人，朋友却早出双入对，处境犹未变，情怀早改变。

明媚忧伤的青春岁月里总有些事让你无暇自怜，满当当的全天课程就是其中一项。奔跑在各大建筑群之间，任由面部与冷空气亲密接触，这种庸庸碌碌的赶场式繁忙往往能让大脑陷入短程的空白与轻松。

许昕穿着酷似毛熊的羽绒服赶到音乐教室，不幸还未推门就已听见嘹亮的点名声，他松开牙关吐出口白气，硬着头皮边喊报告边走进去。

三十多岁保养良好的女老师言笑晏晏望着门口：“又是你。”

底下两百来号同学噗嗤噗嗤开始哄笑，他们对于这位陌生而熟悉的同学的迟到戏码已经相当习惯乃至喜闻乐见。

“我记得你上次的理由是专业课拖堂，这回什么原因？”她对这类小插曲显然十分喜爱。

许昕把书包靠墙边放下，站得笔直解释道：“下完课后飞奔到桥头买鸡肉饼，没想到排队的人特别多，就耽误了时间。”

“行啊，你总是有理由。”音乐老师把花名册放讲台上一放，“06级许昕是吧，名字我都记住了。老规矩，给同学唱个歌吧。”

许昕背后的手蜷了一下：“老师，我一共也不会几首流行歌曲，真不知道唱啥了。我给您擦黑板吧。”

“我每节课往黑板上都写不到五十个字，你给我擦黑板？”老师随意地思考了一下，“不知道唱什么没关系，大家点歌吧。”

教室里的气氛顿时升华为选修课罕见的热火朝天，嗡嗡交谈声此起彼伏，人人脸上显露出愉悦之情。许昕感觉自己身处巨大蜂巢，即将被邪恶蜂后及其海量子民侵蚀干净。

后排传出高亢而清晰的声音：“老师，这个许昕参加过十大歌手比赛，还得了奖的！”

群众的热烈反响声几乎能把屋顶给掀翻了。

老师似乎也没想到此人竟深藏不露，看向许昕的眼光戏谑中多了几分莫名的期待。

“就唱你的参赛曲目吧。”

许昕心说我心灵早已是千疮百孔，怎能于你们面前再自揭伤疤，于是谦虚地说：“参赛曲目真不能再唱，再唱要吐了，我给大家来首差不多的，等你爱我吧。”

同学们纷纷正襟危坐，准备侧耳聆听歌唱比赛获奖者的动人歌喉与娴熟技巧。

许昕清了清嗓子就唱起来。虽然这歌他没怎么练过，好在平时老哼哼，即使开头忘了一句词也并未影响全曲的连贯性。唱着唱着，他就回想起当初在舞台上的感觉。从黯淡的蓝色灯光下是看不清观众面目的，可他知道底下黑漆漆的一片都在屏息听着自己的声音，平凡人的生活中很少能体验那么饱胀的满足感，可他有幸体验到了，包括心底那丝若有若无的雀跃，甚至带着邀功的期许与欢喜。当时的他并不知道那种心情指向何处，但现在他自然而然地回忆起来，并且心平气和地明白与接受。

唱歌原来是这么容易暴露自己的一件事。

  
一曲唱罢，偌大的音乐教室里寂然无声。

老师面带慈祥的微笑示意他拿上书包找个座位坐好。

“挑这样的歌来唱……你有女朋友吗？”

许昕手一滑，书包差点掉到地上：“没有。”

“那喜欢的人总有吧。”

“算是……有吧。”许昕坐到第一排的空位上，不知老师接下来有什么关于音乐与灵魂的深刻教诲。

“记住了，跟人表白的时候千万别唱歌。”

  
听了一个半小时的南北方民歌风格比较，许昕顶着大风跑到外联部教室门口，探头看看确定里面都是贫苦大众，方才安心踏入。

“哟，来啦。”正在吃鸡蛋饼的郝帅跟他打招呼，“你最近是不是特忙啊，上周两次例会都没来，秦指导还问你了呢。”

我没来就对了。许昕从包里掏出音乐课吃完的鸡肉饼纸袋，扔到墙角垃圾桶里。

“他是不是最近老来指导工作啊，闲不闲啊他。”

“我看是够闲的，不像你神出鬼没。”郝帅也将手里的鸡蛋饼包装袋揉成一团空投入内。“你是谈恋爱了还是在追女生？”

“……正相反。”许昕扁嘴。

“怎么，被拒啦？反正是学生会的女生呗，你等我猜猜是谁。”

满屋同学闻声皆望了过来，随后男生审视女生，女生审视彼此。

“师……兄您慢慢猜，没事儿我先走了。期末加分条别忘了留我一张就行。”

许昕离开尚未坐热的椅子，在相亲大会一般的氛围中逃之夭夭。

  
回到寝室后，他如饿虎扑食般把全身贴到暖气片上。

“早知道就不该把选修课都拖到大二来。”他双手捂脸传递热量，“大冬天的上到七点半，顶着风头来回跑，真要命。”

“你今天不该去社团露脸吗，怎么回来得这么早。”上学期就搞定选修课程的马龙稳坐寝室，难以体会他的寒冷与凄苦。

“我要不早点回来，万一又碰上他怎么办。听说上周他又去了。”许昕老大不高兴地回道。

“你至于这么害怕么。”张继科打心底看不上他那副情窦初开的模样，“你别去招惹人家，那不就是普通的师生关系，谁还能把你怎么的了。”

“什么叫我招惹他，明明就是他主动跟我说话的，躲都躲不了。”许昕委屈地把身体从暖气片上拔起来。

张继科试探性问道：“许昕，你就没觉得……可能是他也喜欢你？不然他干嘛跟你说话。”

许昕脸被烤得有点烫：“安慰人好歹有点谱行吗，你还跟我说话呢，你也喜欢我啊？”

张继科觉得对这种人的同情就是对自己的侮辱。

马龙从床上探出个头：“下下个周六我们影协办平安夜专场活动，你要不要去放松一下？”

“你们搞按摩吗？”

“……放电影。”

“不去。”许昕干脆地回绝。“天冷，风大，地滑，我形单影只地去，凄风苦雨地回，自己找不痛快是吧。”

马龙怯生生道：“我是想万一秦指导会去呢……”

“那就更不能去了！你们觉得我没了他就不行是吧？他去哪儿我去哪儿，他没出现我还得预测他去哪儿，你们以为我二十四小时都在琢磨这种事儿？马龙，我有那么矫情吗？”

马龙没说话了。

许昕倚着暖气发呆，他觉得现在自己陷入一个很可笑的境地。朋友们都在关心自己指点自己，说许昕你应该怎么怎么想，你应该如何如何做，好像听从他们的箴言就可以拨云见日恋爱成功似的。可是他真的从没设想过会跟秦志戬有进一步发展，谈恋爱，跟男人，还是年长男人，那太荒谬太诡异了。

他始终直觉性地认为喜欢一个人是件独立而恒定的事，既不需要分享也没必要助长，毕竟你喜欢的人刚好也喜欢你的几率太低，远远低于康师傅再来一瓶。

许昕十八年的人生里从未中奖。

  
12月24号那天应景地下雪了，行走的女孩子们如小鸟般激动，下脚专往积雪厚的地方踩，嘴里还发出意味不明的咯咯笑声，仿佛随时随地要被圣诞老人接走的模样。

路边有学生扯块塑料布开了个小摊，上面摆满限时特供的苹果，一个个被粉色或紫色的玻璃纸包着扮出光洁可爱的相貌。许昕体谅人家饥寒交迫自主创业不容易，蹲下来拣了三个比较饱满的买下。

卖苹果的小男孩一边找钱一边笑嘻嘻地祝福：“同学，平安夜快乐啊。”

“有什么好快乐的。”许昕意兴阑珊地把零钱塞回钱包里。

“苹果送女朋友啊！说点浪漫的话，她肯定高兴。”

“……你见过哪对情侣是买三个苹果的。”

许昕懒洋洋地溜达回寝室，在每个人的桌子上放下一个苹果，羽绒服帽子里攒了小半兜雪花，他脱下来漫不经心地掸了掸。

马龙跟张继科谁都不在，十几平米的空间里唯一能听到的，就是羽绒服面料摩擦的声音。

“来个人放铃儿响叮当也行啊。”

他自言自语。

“真没人。”

半小时后许昕冒着雪迎着风又从宿舍楼走到了影协的多媒体放映教室，手里还拎着个预备充饥用的苹果，这种行为已经堪称愚蠢了。何况他没找马龙要过票，根本不知道能不能进场。

但他需要做些事。他需要人群，需要人声，需要热闹明亮的喧哗将自己包围。在这个似乎所有人都以复数单位行动的夜晚，他格外渴求某些平时不屑一顾的东西。

教室门口竖起了圣诞树，闪闪惹人爱的装饰品挂满一米高，还有工作人员红衣红帽粘了白胡子摇来晃去。虽然扮相夸张导致看不清真面目，不过他可以肯定这位臃肿老人既不是马龙也不是陈玘。

许昕寻思着吆喝两声把内部人员喊出来，蹭到门口往里张望恰好与马龙打个照面。

马龙挺高兴地跑出来：“你还是来啦，要进的话趁现在我领你进去。”

“有没有我认识的人在里面。”

“你放心，秦指导没在。”马龙兰心蕙性。“玘哥今天下午去法学楼的时候听说了，秦指导这两天请假都没来上班。”

许昕思考了若干秒，艰难地开口道：“是去相亲么。”

马龙很难得地流露出与张继科类似的高贵冷艳眼神：“你满脑子都是什么乱七八糟的电视剧梗啊，上回还好意思冲我们发火。秦指导他就是生病了好像，低烧吧。”

许昕一开始没太理解他在说什么，好一会儿才反应过来：“哈？生病？发烧？他？”

马龙对许昕不无同情地点点头：“是，你别一个字儿两个字儿地往外蹦了，跟我进去吧。”

许昕站着没动，马龙拽拽他，他一脸大义凛然的神情。

“那什么……电影我不看了。”

“啊？”马龙惊讶得也开始一个两个字儿蹦，“不看？干嘛？”

“我……不喜欢看，回寝室去……”许昕越说声音越小，慌慌张张地背过身去拔腿就跑。“走了啊！”

马龙叹了口气，对他越跑越远的背影喊道：“晚上小心啊，路滑！”


	10. 28-30

28

四点多的天已经蒙蒙黑了，许昕凭着记忆走在通向教职工公寓楼的路上，觉得自己就是个神经病。他无法解释目前的行为动因与目的，这种不安中混着期盼的变态心情根本不能用“探病”二字简单概括。他想知道秦志戬现在怎么样了，尽管他打心底认为一点小病并不会把他怎么样。

在昏黄路灯的指引下许昕到达了目的地，落雪与灯光交错覆盖屋顶与阳台，以至于显出几分温馨别致的异国风情。他走到秦志戬的门前，颤悠悠地按了一下门铃。

叮咚声重复了两次便消散在空气中，许昕对着纹丝不动的防盗门静静等待，那时间久得让他觉得都够门铃响个十次八次的。

他干脆蹲下来盯着地面沉思，屋内的人是睡着了没听见还是听见了懒得起来还是已经起来但动作太慢——

大门在他面前被毫无防备地拉开，许昕顺着哐当声惊诧地抬头，看见无精打采的秦志戬，他一手撑门，仍是那副居高临下颐指气使的样子。

“这么喜欢蹲着么？”

许昕慢吞吞站起来，有点想笑又有点想哭。

“开个门都这么慢啊。”他说。

秦志戬并不理会他的抱怨。

“进来。”

他低着嗓子命令道。

  
一入室内，许昕就感到手脚回血，四肢复苏，世界如春暖花开般美好，连带着原有的一丝丝惆怅与紧张也烟消云散，他脱下羽绒服紧挨着秦志戬坐到沙发上。

“你是低烧吗？”

“你看不出来吗。”秦志戬有气无力地回答。

许昕遵其指示细细观察，病中的秦志戬脸色略微苍白，胸口起伏剧烈了许多，额头甚至已经渗出细密的薄汗。

“你怕不怕冷？要不要多穿点？我妈说感冒发烧的出身汗就好了。”许昕看他上身就一件单薄的T恤，真诚地建议道。

“刚睡醒，热。”

“那也不能着凉……我给你拿件衣服来。”许昕踢踏踢踏跑到秦志戬的卧室去，翻捣了一阵又局促不安地跑回来。

“啊，这个苹果，就当送你的慰问品好了，平安夜么。”

他自作主张地将握到现在的苹果放下，然后给秦志戬披上刚找到的外套。

“……你能伸一下袖子吗。”他抻着衣服不满地说。

秦志戬面上浮起没什么精神的笑容，配合他把衣服穿好。

“你给病人送水果习惯只送一个？”

许昕嘟起嘴否定：“这个原本是要自己吃的，正巧到你这儿来了，不送点什么说不过去。”

“正巧？”

“正巧听说你生病。”

秦志戬把苹果拿在手里，观察缀有满天星图案的紫色玻璃纸。

“你们寝室没人是吧。”

许昕觉得挺神奇：“你怎么知道？”

“你上回来不也是因为寝室里没人吗。”秦志戬笑着把玻璃纸撕开。

身体虚弱的男人连撕纸的动作都显得异常懒散，许昕看着他，严肃地说：“不是。我来是因为，只有我能来。”

“哦？”

“我觉得你应该不是那种经常把学生领家里去的人吧，肯定不是的。”许昕语速极快地阐述着，“搞不好这么多学生里只有我来过你家，只有我知道你住在哪里。所以你生病了，会上门来探望你的人也只有我。”

许昕的心脏与他的语速一样快速运行着，其实他完全拿不准，这番话说出来根本没有过脑子，他不知道自己为什么要这样讲，可他就是忍不住想在秦志戬面前炫耀。炫耀自己对他独一份的了解与特权。

不该跟他坐沙发上的，许昕想，挨得太近了。他简直要用尽全身力气才能让自己不要激动得颤抖。

“这很值得骄傲吗？”

秦志戬温柔地发问，抬手把透明玻璃纸贴到许昕的额头上。

许昕眨眨眼睛：“是。”

秦志戬手掌抵住他的额头，隔着薄薄的一层纸，然后把纸帘轻轻揭下。

  
“你晚上想吃什么？我给你去做。”许昕不安地扭了扭，青少年的身心在如此近距离的对峙中遭受着极大煎熬。

“没胃口。”秦志戬满脸疲惫。

许昕站起来：“没胃口就吃小米粥，一般都这样。你家有小米吗？”

“有大米。”

“那就煮白米粥。”许昕拍拍手。“厨房暂时归我用了啊。”

他如同主人般径直走进厨房，没多会儿就传来悉悉索索的淘米声、水滴声、以及碗碟相触的清脆响声。

“冰箱里还有酱菜啊——那就吃这个行不行？”惊喜且嘹亮的询问震得秦志戬脑袋疼。

他勉强提起精神回答：“你就这么糊弄病人？”

“你自己不是说没胃口吃不下么。”许昕从厨房探出个脑袋看过来，“还是要叫个皮蛋瘦肉什么的外卖？”

“随便了。”秦志戬阖上眼睛懒得再搭理他。

许昕缩回去继续守着灶台煮粥。

  
冗长的倦意再度侵袭，客厅充足的灯光与阖眼之后的黑暗让他安心休憩，昏沉的大脑时不时接收到某些断断续续的信号，似乎是厨房里的少年愉快而不知疲倦地哼着歌，音调荒腔走板，却丝毫没有打扰他投入的睡眠。

不知过了多久，秦志戬睁开眼睛，头疼脑热的症状竟然减轻了不少，这让他真不知该夸许昕是来得好还是来得巧。

许昕端着大碗小碗走过来，见他醒了不禁一笑：“你醒得还挺是时候，粥刚好。”

茶几上的菜色十分简陋，除了两碗白米粥就是几样之前从超市买回来的酱菜，许昕做的不过就是撕开真空包装，将它们倒进几个小碟里。

他辩解似的说：“皮蛋瘦肉粥我没做过，炒菜还是会的，等你病好了我教你。”

“……你还真是个言出必行的孩子。”

秦志戬动筷子开始吃起来，语气里分不出是赞赏还是嘲笑。

许昕观察他吃饭的模样好一阵儿，看够了看习惯了才低头默默扒饭。

一碗粥喝了快一半的时候他突然反应过来秦志戬说的“言出必行”是什么意思。

“不是我对教你做饭特别有执念。”他把碗放下认真地说，“是你作为一个三十多岁的男人还不能煮饭养活自己这很不科学。”

秦志戬也把碗放下，貌似挺重视他说的话。

许昕继续教育道：“没人给你做饭你要怎么办呢，天天吃垃圾食品么？去超市买熟食么？叫外卖么？又费钱又没营养，这样的生活方式是不健康的。所以还是得我教你。”

“许昕，”秦志戬叫他名字，“我会做饭。”

“啊？”

“偶尔懒得做而已。你愿意代劳的话非常好，但是真不用你教。”

许昕久违地脸红了，他觉得无辜的自己像是被大人逗弄了一样。

“那就没我什么事了。”他作出细若蚊鸣的总结。

吃完饭洗过碗，许昕打开电视作为娱乐活动，其实他根本看不下去，电视里男女主角的情感纠葛关他什么事啊。他偷瞄秦志戬，这人竟然完全不受影响似的鉴赏着电视剧，不过他看什么都有点儿鉴定多过欣赏的意思，许昕从很久以前一起看电影那回就发现了。

“我觉得你挺难被打动的。”许昕打断女主角的念白插嘴道。

秦志戬拿起遥控器把音量调大一格。

“现在女主角掏心掏肺剖析心路历程，多么令人动容的一幕，可是你无动于衷，神情冷淡，两手抱臂，根本就没有投入。”

屏幕显示音量又增加了两格。

许昕不依不饶：“所以说你并没真看进去嘛！你有什么特别喜欢的东西吗？”

秦志戬转头看他：“无聊的话找点事做？”

许昕满意地闭上嘴。

“书房写字台上有一盒消炎药，给我拿过来。”

“饭后有一小时了吗？”

“有了有了快去。”秦志戬恨不得把他扔出客厅。

许昕走进书房，电灯开关不用找都记得在哪儿，自己睡过的小床冷清而整齐，床单枕头枕巾都被收拾得四平八稳，许昕愿意用十八年积攒的全部智慧发誓除了自己再没有别人在这里躺过。

写字台右上角果然摞着几盒未拆封的药，许昕找到消炎药后又顺便浏览了下与书桌相连的吊柜，说不上是简洁还是萧索的感觉，总之物品陈设与上次所见基本没有差别。除了某一木格里新添上的花灯。

许昕仰着头看了挺久，玩绣球的狮子明亮鲜艳如初见那般，没有磨损的绢面或云纹，也没有一丝理所应当的灰尘。

而他自己的那盏，辗转机场与车站，历尽艰辛被带回徐州老家，早不知丢在哪个角落里了。

许昕的手掌覆盖到心口处，静静感受着皮肤之下强烈的鼓动，他意识到自己无可救药地喜欢着这个人，而这个人是多么值得自己喜欢。

“你在书房迷路了是吗？”客厅传来秦志戬不耐烦的关怀声。

“就来。”许昕高声应着，转身带上书房的门。

  
把剩下半集电视剧看完，算算时间差不多，秦志戬倒了杯开水吃药，许昕伸手想帮忙，被他不客气地拒绝。

“再使唤你我都要不好意思了。”

“我怎么没发现你不好意思。”许昕逆来顺受地埋怨着，注视他仰头喝水把药片吞下。

“被你看得我差点儿呛着。”秦志戬又倒了一杯水，同时毫不留情地指出事实。

许昕在心里告诉自己别着急，别紧张，别语无伦次，随后温和地解释道：“我就是有点新鲜，原来你也会生病啊。”

“……我真好奇自己在学生心目中是什么样的形象。”

许昕补充道：“我是想说，原来你也是个普通人。”

“祝贺你终于知道我是个普通人。”

“不，我的意思是……”许昕绞尽脑汁地寻求表达方式，“我真的没见过你这样的一面，因为你在我心里一直都是特别完美的。”

水杯轻轻地放回茶几，秦志戬空着的双手交握在一起。

许昕全身的血液都涌到了头上，他几乎无法继续思考与判断，他只后悔为什么要说得如此露骨，导致现在完全没有辩驳的余地。

“我去削苹果。”

他抓起自己带来的苹果逃进厨房。

水果刀下的苹果皮歪歪扭扭，彰显出主人剧烈的思想活动与颤抖的手部动作。许昕磨磨蹭蹭把苹果削好，甚至考虑要不要把它削成兔子形状以拖延时间，最终因为不知从何下手而作罢，如溃兵残将一般滚回客厅。

“削得不好，坑坑洼洼的。”许昕鼓起勇气展示，“你现在吃吗？”

他完全忘记对方根本没提过要吃。

秦志戬倚在沙发上，与他们相处的大部分时候一样对许昕的言语置之不理，从而提出自己的要求。

“许昕，过来。”

许昕拿着苹果有些为难，左右看看暂且将其搁在了茶几上，走到离秦志戬更近点的地方去。

“要干嘛？”

秦志戬左手抚上许昕的脸，拇指微微摩挲了一下。

“谢谢。”

他耳语般轻声说道，话里没有一贯的命令色彩。

  
许昕半弯着腰，不知何时变成方便他抚摸的姿势。眼前的一切，脸上的触觉，都变得不真实，如同烈焰翻卷过后燃烧殆尽，却如影随形刻骨铭心。

只是一句感谢啊，他迷迷糊糊地想，只是一句单纯的感谢啊。

但这就是他跟秦志戬认识以来最亲密的距离。

秦志戬的手离开了，许昕站直身子，克制住体内叫嚣的更进一步的冲动。

“你还有别的事吗？”他茫然地问。

“没有了。”秦志戬恢复了他所熟悉的冷静姿态。

许昕抿抿嘴：“那我先走了。”

“路上当心，别走太快。”秦志戬并不留他。

  
再留……我容易出问题吧。许昕在踩着雪回寝室的路上想。

天幕之下已是深沉的漆黑，大颗大颗的雪花在灯光下飞舞，许昕双手揣在口袋里勉强抵御寒气。但他能听见体内血液循环哗啦啦地流动。

风雪铁面无私的肆虐中，他依旧感到脸上热得发烫。

  
29

许昕陷入一种反复无常的甜蜜与忧伤之中，他的思潮往往由回忆开始，经历焦虑、担忧、羞涩、震撼等多种情绪，结束于无尽的希冀与淡淡的彷徨。这种五味杂陈的感受点缀在他上课走神、排队打饭、独守空寝的所有过程里，让他时常眉头纠结而不自知，面露恍笑而不自重，一边自我责备一边想入非非。许昕并不认为这是合理的，他对自己说，你还要不要点脸了？

但是脸皮厚度与脑补深度从来没有必然联系，即使许昕素来自诩内向文静，也没有办法控制住不去考虑某种期待可能性。虽然这些轻飘飘的凌乱想象既没有理论基础也没有现实依据，它们构建在他上大学以来一切模糊暧昧的细节里，在每一个交谈、微笑、牵手、沉默的罅隙间偷空扎根，蔓延而上。它们攀附于空气之中，生长于逻辑之外，只需翻个身摇个头的工夫，便显出虚妄可笑的面貌。他从来不知道爱情可以让人如此自满又自卑。

“实在不行你把话说开算了，老这么吊着难不难受。”

张继科非常同情许昕，尤其是注意到他对着同一页书看了快一小时的学习进度之后。

“那不行，现在期末呢。”许昕很不自在地刻意翻了一页，并且弄出哗哗响的声音。

张继科拿起手机翻着日历：“那就寒假，春节，情人节，这么多好日子连一块儿。”

马龙附和：“还都说冬天表白更容易成功。”

许昕把教材往马龙跟前一推：“给我再画画重点中的重点吧。”

马龙默默接过书。

“大过年的，我就不给自己添堵了。”许昕偏头枕在双手上，“趁假期读读书，学学习，把心灵好好洗涤一下。”

“你还可以去旅游。”张继科发动奇思妙想，“比如去镇江背包游，把钱都丢在垃圾桶里，然后给惟一能收留你的人打电话什么的。保证剧情急转直下。”

“阴谋与爱情。”许昕笑着总结，并不当一回事。

张继科很遗憾，又要马儿跑，又要马儿不吃草，哪有这样的道理。

  
说到底，许昕也并非全然只是等待着某个未知结果而不愿努力。他很难解释心里的渴望与恐惧，即使是面对目睹整个事件的两位好友，他也不愿意让他们觉得自己如怀春少女般畏首畏尾、乍惊乍喜、瞻前顾后。这话想想都丢人。

所以许昕把日子过得跟开快进一样，每一个环节都不能松懈，全情投入地复习、奋不顾身地考试，之后近乎飞驰般赶回老家。徐州供应暖气，温情洋溢，以亲切熟悉的怀抱迎接归乡的游子，于极短之间抚平了许昕的情感伤痕，令他得以百无聊赖地休养生息。

从短期利益角度来看，寒假的娱乐性与实用度远不及暑假，因为气候恶劣，出行不便，女孩不能穿裙子，男孩不能光膀子。但站在高屋建瓴的长远意义上讲，寒假的节日高度极其蕴含的可能性却是平淡无奇的七八月份所望尘莫及的。诚如张继科与马龙所言，冬日的严寒让人难以拒绝表白的温暖，而春节与情人节的双杀大礼包更为群众提供了买一送一的天赐机缘。

在空虚寂寞冷中捱到了大年三十的许昕也是如此认为的。

放假以来他足不出户醉心阅读，先后看完了三部小说四篇散文一份杂志合订本，但只有到了这个光明正大的日子，他才觉得漫长的假期终于践行了其应有的价值。

张继科提前就对他的心态作出评价：“你这天天盼着逢年过节，就跟盼望丈夫出征归来的妇女似的。君子于役，不知其期，曷至哉？”

许昕再不乐意，也只能空洞地回他一个“滚”字。

他坐得笔直，对着春晚，握着手机。主持人翻着花样地念串词拖时间，许昕耳畔嘈杂，心如止水。他也没撰写什么合适的措辞，都如今这个地步了没必要再弄虚作假粉饰太平。零点的倒计时让全国任何钟表间的误差都不再可怕，“过年好”三个字在锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣的那一刻被发送，如若中国移动光缆不出现阻断，则必定在十几秒内抵达。

许昕没有群发，他只发给一个人，也只等这一个人。

手机被捏得汗涔涔，他将它丢到沙发角落里，打算看完一个小品再去查阅，半分钟后又忍不住爬过去捡回来，还没握稳就感到哆哆嗦嗦的震动。

许昕在心里大胆预判：如果极度敷衍的话，甚至只用三个字就够了。他如同当年查高考分数一样颤悠悠点开。

“过年好。”

还真是一个字都不带差的。

许昕跳到地板上，连拖鞋都没心情穿，一路叮叮咚咚跑回自己屋里。

所谓兴师问罪，就是要在第一句便一针见血提纲挈领，让敌人意想不到，辩解不清，反击不能。

“你群发的是吗。”许昕拨通国内漫游呼叫，开门见山地提出控诉。

“转发的。”秦志戬言简意赅。

因为是在温暖人心春意融融的大年夜，所以一贯没什么情绪的声音莫名有了些戏谑的味道。

“什么转发啊，转的谁的。”许昕闷闷地问。

“我懒得打字，直接把你的那条又发回去了。”

许昕无声地气愤着，跟这人交流简直折寿。

“啊，”他突然想到，“你该不会发给别人的短信也是擅自利用我那条吧。”

“还没来得及给别人发，你电话就打过来了。”秦志戬特别轻描淡写地说。

许昕品味半天也没能琢磨透他的意思，但这不妨碍他心情开朗地得瑟道：“像你这么性格消极举止懒散还没有礼貌的人，肯定也只有我才……”

话说一半没了声，他也没想好自己该表达什么，尴尴尬尬地停在那儿。

像是要为这突如其来的沉默打掩护似的，不知哪家人发了疯地开始新一轮鞭炮轰炸，异军突起平地惊雷，噼里啪啦如下油锅般吵得人心烦意乱，刚好串起了电话两头的空白。

“你对我的认识还是这么偏激而片面。”秦志戬的笑声很低沉，许昕几乎觉得有电流穿过手机窜到手上。

“明明是越来越全面了，自从见识到你体弱无力的样子以后。”

这样的顶嘴似乎很冒险，稍不小心就会把自己与纯洁无缘的那一面暴露出来。

秦志戬没有接他的话茬，大概是不怎么喜欢有关生病以及被人照顾的回忆。他沉默了一阵，语调平稳地问：“许昕，你今年就十九了吧。”

在隔绝一切其他噪音的爆竹声中，这句话显得如此微弱平静，以至于竟有一丝郑重其事的色彩。

许昕点点头，然后才想到对方看不见，他把音量提高几个分贝：“是，还有大半年呢。”

“感觉你上大学也没太久。”

“都上了快一半了。“许昕突然垂头丧气地坐到床上，仰头看窗外夜空上花花绿绿的焰火。普天同庆，良辰美景，虽然话费会很贵，但是一分价钱一分货。他思维紊乱地总结着。那还有什么不满足的呢。

他知道自己内心感情丰沛充溢，只要再多那么一点点东西，心脏就可以被正式填满。但他没办法得到那最重要的东西，无能为力，无计可施。这毫不起眼的小小空洞察觉不到还好，一旦察觉，就令他感到难以忍受的饥饿。

许昕身体后仰躺倒，喉咙发出轻盈又沉重的叹息。

“秦指导……我大学都读了快一半了。”他毫无意义地重复着显而易见的事实。

“能别说得这么粘粘乎乎吗。”秦志戬并不顾虑他的少年情怀。“还没到你抒情的时候。”

许昕嗯了一声。

外面终于消停下来，静得让人不习惯，硝石的气味并未侵入室内刺激鼻腔，许昕开始后悔没下去转转，明早再看，就只剩红彤彤的一地碎纸了。

“你春节有什么旅游计划没？”他不确定地问道。

“没有，我初八就回学校。”

特别符合秦志戬个人特色与作风的回答。

“哦对，大人就放七天。”许昕挠挠头发。“我就那么随口一问啊，也没什么别的事。漫游太贵了，那就这样……”

“许昕，你有基本的常识吗。”秦志戬不耐烦地打断他，“我的假期跟你们是一样的。”

许昕反应过来，大呼不公：“你这种职业简直是成人社会的公敌！不过还有那么长的假你干嘛不在家呆着？”

“我能不告诉你吗。”秦志戬以温柔得让许昕发毛的语气相询。

“能啊，怎么不能。”许昕撅了下嘴。“一个月后再见。”

“好。”

一点都不好，许昕挂电话的时候想，这根本没什么进展，还浪费了挺多钱。不过他很快想到漫游接听也是要收费的，因此平衡了不少。

  
大年初二的上午许昕起了个大早收拾家务，一大家子人聚餐残留下的糖纸果皮酒瓶烟蒂，该扫的扫该扔的扔。地板与桌面都擦干净以后，带着飘飘然的成就感，他顺手拿起桌上纯摆设用的台历，从封面开始翻了两页。

“正月初八几号来着。”

纤细的日历表里红色字体如此写道：14，初八，情人节。

许昕小手一抖，二月那一页便活泼地弹跳起来，仿佛自鸣得意地叫着“好日子！”。

许昕沉重地凝视了半天，剧烈地思想斗争过后还是寄希望于场外求助，给张继科和马龙同时发了短信：“如果我白送你盒巧克力，你要吗？”

张继科：“黑的。”

马龙：“牛奶的。”

许昕士气大增，又问：“不会嫌我是个男的退回来呗？”

张继科：“巧克力又没性别。”

马龙：“不会啊。”

他再无二话，奔出家门，跑至车站，跃上公交，飞进超市。

卖巧克力的一排货架花团锦簇金碧辉煌，特价促销的宣传板此起彼伏，各色赠品百花齐放，送玫瑰的送手绢的送干果的送什么的都有。许昕不好太过花里胡哨明目张胆，只拿了个心形的盒子，情人节温情装，铁皮上镌刻的英文他自己都不认识。

温情的铁盒上还附有一张卡片，许昕把卡片抽掉，叫了快递上门。填单子时他问：“能不写寄件人的姓名地址联系方式吗？”

快递小哥敬业地回答：“不能。”

他点点头，以壮士断腕的勇气一笔一划写下自己的名字。

春节期间工作也毫无怨言的小哥坏笑着猜测：“异地恋，还挺遥远。哦还是单相思。”

许昕脸一烧，把填好的快递单递过去，手指有意盖着收件人的位置。

小哥把底单交给他，挟着包裹往楼下走：“那希望您相思早日成功啊！”

“那希望您祝福百发百中啊！”许昕客气道。

  
二月十四号那天，许昕手机二十四小时保持响铃并振动模式，精神高度紧张一刻不敢松懈，结果连条垃圾短信都没收到。他甚至怀疑是否手机欠费了，查询后发现余额充足得难以想象。

不求回报的付出最是高尚，中华传统美德素来是如此宣扬的。许昕倒没指望能有回报，但起码得来点回应吧。跟盼红军的淳朴百姓一样天天翘首以待着，转眼间连正月十五都要过了，自己走的是快递公司又不是中国邮政，收到没收到给个信很难么。

“你问他呀。”被骚扰诉苦搞得不胜其烦的俩室友为他指出明路。

“不想问，我是有尊严的。”许昕说。

“尊严是爱情的天敌。”马龙说。

许昕告诉张继科：“马龙说尊严是爱情的天敌。”

张继科用大白话为他翻译：“这意思是说，要想追到秦志戬，你就必须不要脸。”

许昕决定把这两人电话号码拖入黑名单一个礼拜。

  
好在此后不久便开学了，许昕的尊严得以从煎熬中解脱出来。时节由天寒地坼的二月进入春寒料峭的三月，虽然仍是风头如刀阳光羞涩，但校园里已出现大批丢掉羽绒服披着薄外衣的女生，底下穿着个打底裤就欢天喜地地乱跑。这种欣欣向荣的景象多少润泽了许昕干涸的心灵。

大二没有什么点名查寝，许昕就在此番悠悠春光中被晾了好些时日，才终于等到了一次无聊的中队例会。秦志戬在台上生无可恋地讲，许昕在底下支着胳膊听，准确来说是看——他试图通过观察秦志戬是否长胖来判断巧克力的去向与归属。不过这显然是徒劳无功，秦志戬修长的身形毫无破绽，两手撑着讲台上身微向前倾，姿态如同一只矫健的豹，运动服长袖之下几乎能看见手臂肌肉匀称内敛的线条。

“擦擦口水。”马龙友善地递过来一包心相印手帕纸。

许昕一边接一边反射性抹抹嘴边，没发现什么不妥，这才嫌弃地将之扔回去。

台上秦志戬慢悠悠地讲着：“……有没有人主动挑战编剧？”

俩女生以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞快举手自荐。

秦志戬十分满意：“好，那么剧本完成以后再分配角色和其他职务，权力全权下放给同学们。”

许昕看看正闭目养神的张继科，扭头问马龙：“啥事儿啊又？”

“舞台剧大赛啊，你刚才是堵上耳朵看的他吗。”

“……大脑一次能接收的信息有限。”许昕厚着脸皮辩解。

只听见个尾声的例会开完以后，许昕在教室后排摇来晃去不肯走，马龙张继科默默离开任他放纵。直到其他学生都陆续散干净了，许昕双手插口袋一步步晃到正收拾桌面材料的秦志戬跟前。

“秦指导，您收到巧克力了吗。”

秦志戬把码好的复印文件对折进公文包里，头也不抬地说：“收到了啊。”

“那你不说一声！”许昕几乎愤怒了。

“要我怎么说？谢谢你的情人节礼物？”

许昕不知道这话语气是嘲讽还是责备，只能慌慌张张地解释：“我也不是那个意思……”

明明有胆子作出那么露骨的行为，现在却连承认的勇气都没有，许昕觉得真憋屈。胸腔一股无名火升起，他正打算反唇相讥秦志戬非法收受自己财物还不给自己谋利益，冷不防被丢过来一个锡纸包的巧克力球。

许昕双手接住，像被火烫了一样吓得用力把它高高抛起，再接住。

秦志戬按住他脑袋，制止了他杂耍般的动作：“就一个，够吗？”

许昕感到手掌的温度很快就可以把巧克力熔化了，他拼命地点头：“够！”

秦志戬粗暴地揉揉他头发：“那就走吧。”

许昕跟在他身后走出教室，趁着走廊里没人经过，他大声地说：“可是今天又不是三月十四号。”

秦志戬难得疑惑地回头：“有什么说法吗？”

“没。”许昕特别严肃地否定。

他觉得很奇妙。小时候在乎的，是巧克力本身，而如今在乎的，是送巧克力的这个人。近在眼前却无法触碰的这个人。

  
30

本校的舞台剧大赛拥有悠久的历史与良好的口碑，每年都以乏善可陈的剧本与僵硬尴尬的表演深受学生喜爱与校方关注，堪称全校性的金牌活动。正因为如此，同学们不管感不感兴趣都必须庸庸碌碌地参与一次又一次集会，解决从敲定剧本到排练完成之间的所有问题。对于这种只能促进同学感情而没有任何艺术价值的凑份子活动，秦志戬素来鼓励大胆创作、自主完成、忽略名次、享受过程——这是许昕心底猜测的。不然实在没办法理解对于这样的剧本为什么他能许可通过。

“这样的剧本”指的是由毛遂自荐的编剧创作并下发到全体学生手中的五张A4纸。它以不足千字的篇幅讲述了自由恋爱的王子与公主遭到炮灰女巫的憎恨，她用毒苹果令公主沉睡并将之囚于高塔之上，而王子披荆斩棘战翻对手最终吻醒心上人——如此这般几乎不能被称为智力成果的故事。许昕与马龙张继科被分配扮演王子身边的三剑客，主要戏份就是在王子登场时递个弓箭接个披风，并在最后的BOSS战中挥挥剑砍砍怪，台词自然是一句没有的。

“我实在不知道这种鸡肋角色有什么意义，能推动剧情发展么。”许昕毫不留情地作出指谪。

“没什么意义，人多台子上好看而已。”编剧作出高瞻远瞩的解释。

“那么这故事叫什么名字呢。”许昕翻到首页查看标题，“沉睡的公主……连名字都是二合一啊。”

“怪长的，简称睡公主，直截了当。”张继科说。

“听着有点儿不堪吧。”许昕毫无说服力地反驳。

编剧脸都快青了。

  
一切都安排得煞有介事，音乐舞蹈服装道具各自指定专人负责，好像师生齐心协力真要打造一场视听盛宴似的，其实每出剧目的时长都被限制在八分钟内。所以不能怪编剧能力低下粗制滥造，毕竟巧妇难为无米之炊，许昕也很快对戏份少、难度低的表演任务作出勉为其难的满意，并积极畅想着假借排练之口上课早退的美好时光。

然而他很快发现，这种一厢情愿的设想似乎背离了集体活动的真意，因为在接下来的筹备期间表演质量并未成为狠抓的重点，每个人的忙碌程度也与戏份多寡毫无干系，而自己绝大部分时间都被困在活动室参与手工制作，以打杂人员的身份贡献着不可多得的力量。

“我就不明白，衣服不能用租的么？道具不能用买的么？”许昕缩在椅子里给铁丝缠上一圈圈彩纸，企图遵照上级指示把它伪造成个风火轮之类的武器。

“省钱吧。”张继科垂头缝衣，缓缓现形的针脚如他上下眼皮的距离般紧密细致。

“早知道我自告奋勇演个王子好了，还不用被分配杂活儿。”

许昕边伸懒腰边看向活动室正中央练习华尔兹的一对主角，全院最英俊的男生与最娇美的女生勾肩搭背旋转打圈，面色难看有如封建社会被包办婚姻的不幸子女。

“如果这次合作能把他俩凑成一对儿那也不错啊。”许昕诚心诚意地祝福。

马龙鄙夷地科普：“这俩早谈过，后来分了，连我都知道。”

许昕撑开手指遮住因讶异而大张的嘴巴：“没听说啊，我这么专心学业的人。什么时候的事儿？”

“大一就谈的。”八卦小能手张继科道，“专心什么学业，你不成天都在忙活个人感情问题么。”

张继科虽然表情困顿声音沉闷，但毕竟聊起此类话题会略显兴奋，因此这番对白难免传到了站在不远处双手插兜观望舞蹈排练的秦志戬耳中。

他不咸不淡地看过来，稍作思考后走到许昕身边以循循善诱的语气说：“大一的时候你应该也见过。”

“啊？”许昕受宠若惊地抬头。

秦志戬俯视着他，然后又觉得很无聊似的别过眼去：“看电影那次，他们两个就坐在你和我的前排。”

张继科激动得一针下去差点扎到手，他扭头盘问许昕：“你们还看了电影？”

许昕自己也很是震惊，垂眼盯着地面竭力回溯记忆，好一会儿才反应过来：“您是说影协白给票的那回啊，我没印象了，那时候认识的人还少。”

张继科插嘴：“你说得好像一起看过挺多回。”

“有你什么事儿。”许昕暴躁道，“就看过一回，而且本来是为了帮助马龙才去自我牺牲的。”

马龙觉得许昕随手拉自己挡枪的行为十分无耻，断然反击：“那你怎么从来没跟我们提？”

许昕想，我没跟你们提过的事多到办托运都会超重的。

他没搭理马龙，转对秦志戬发出由衷的赞美：“是不是全院学生的恋爱动向都逃不过您眼睛。”

秦志戬轻轻笑了笑：“还真是。”

他做了个“你们继续”的手势，迈开双腿回到原先的位置，倚墙继续观赏排练盛况。

许昕疑惑地问：“他笑什么。”

“笑你思想幼稚。”张继科冷冷答。

许昕磕磕绊绊缠好风火轮，用饱经风霜的手托腮稍事休息。他试图回顾一年前黑漆漆的多媒体教室里俯首皆是的情侣们，却完全记不起坐在自己前方首颈相交的二位是何许人也。倒是那酸溜溜的心情还依稀记得，不外乎“我看你们还能好多久”的怜悯与自怜。想不到他们真没能坚持到毕业——许昕偏头望着相貌匹配度登峰造极的男女主角，深深觉得童话里都是骗人的。随即他头再一偏，目光聚焦到表情放空的秦志戬身上，又觉得现实并非全然如此不堪。至少当时坐在他身边的那个人，如今依然常常能见到，能交谈，能肆无忌惮地分享着某些再无第三人知晓的微不足道的秘密。尽管他对于自己的意义早已不同，而自己于他的意义仍不可知。

像是感受到微弱的视线热度一般，秦志戬抬眼往他的方向看了过来。

许昕冲他遥遥咧出一个纯天然无公害笑容。

  
“其实我对这出戏的期待度真不怎么高。”

比赛当日，活动室内人来人往杂乱无章，许昕规规矩矩坐在椅子上，诚恳地作出告解。

“我们对你也没有什么期待啊。”从来没说过话的女同学把他按住，顷刻间眉笔便抵在了他眼皮以上。

“是吧，我就一小配角，就不浪费资源了。”许昕手指转动，将作案工具推挡至半米外。

“五官弄突出点，舞台上才立体才看得清！”女同学拔高声调，“你看看你室友都画了，人家怎么就没怨言。”

许昕不忍心再看眉毛粗如蚯蚓嘴唇红似猪血的呆立一旁的马龙与张继科，脖子一拧坚决反抗道：“不行，就是不行。”

从来没说过话的女同学正准备厚积薄发把许昕骂个狗血淋头，恰好有人推门而入：“有没有那种金灿灿跟粉末似的小纸片？”

女同学一愣，暂时放过许昕的头：“你是说金葱粉吧，没准备那个，要用吗？”

“最后王子公主不是要跳舞嘛，感觉安排个女仆撒点那玩意儿效果更好，喜庆。”突发奇想的工作人员扫了一眼屋子里的道具箱与化妆盒，失望地转身欲走，“我去楼下文具店买一趟吧。”

霎那间许昕腾身跃起：“我去买！”

执着的化妆师提醒道：“你妆还没完呢。”

“不劳您操心了！”

许昕夺门而出狂奔下楼，冲进文具店里开始兢兢业业地采购。每一支水笔都被鉴定了型号，每一个本子都被确认了印刷厂，他仔细而缓慢地逡巡着，生怕太早回去交差会自食恶果，消磨了若干分钟后终于走到集中堆放饰品杂件的角落里，徐徐拾起两盒亮闪闪的塑料片。

“才买两盒？我以为多得你带不走需要用口袋装呢。”

“您嘲讽技能又升级了。”许昕对出现在自己身后的秦志戬撇撇嘴，“怎么还特意来找我。”

“她们嫌你动作慢着急在催，就委托我下来看看。”秦志戬看他一副消极怠工的模样，“你这算偷懒？”

“我就是不想化妆所以多赖一会儿。”许昕将不到半个巴掌大的盒子拍在柜台上结账，“现在算是躲过去了吧？”

秦志戬看看手表：“两点出发去礼堂彩排，现在一点五十，你显然是躲过去了。”

许昕扬起的胜利笑容还未来得及完全绽开，就被文具店老板一句“六块一盒，一共十二”给凝固在了嘴角。

“小学的时候……学校后门的小店也有卖这种的，”他茫然无措地回忆道，“女生们都喜欢买……但是绝对没有这么贵。”

老板不发一语，秦志戬发出嗤笑，许昕咬牙切齿数秒，几乎是耻辱地数出十二块钱交付。

走出黑店后许昕痛心疾首地控诉物价的疯涨与人心的堕落，着重表扬了自己作为普通群众为院系活动出钱出力之行为的可贵。

“我今天的饭钱还没到十二呢，等会儿舞台上撒一把就没了，扫都扫不走。”许昕捧着钱包哀伤地清点里面的余额。

秦志戬无所谓地注视着他数钱的动作，突然手一伸夺过钱包打开看了看。

“干什么？！”许昕钱财被夺受惊不小。

秦志戬认真研究了一阵，手腕翻转将钱包亮给他看。

许昕瞪大眼睛不知该把焦点落在何处，视线拐了好几个弯才看见透明塑料夹层里，那张拍摄于二十四桥旁的照片。

他脸上迅速泛红，妄想理直气壮地取回所有物，又错觉抬个手臂动下手指都会暴露自己，只能勉力开口，以专业素养维护个人权益：“并没有侵犯您的肖像权。”

秦志戬眼睛里流露出稀疏的笑意，如同百里冰封的河面骤现裂痕，缝隙几近于无，之下却是潺潺流水。

“并没有。”

他大度地宣告和解。

许昕只觉自己的心是一块烧烫的烙铁，什么积雪冰川全都被融化。

  
一大帮子人拖锅带铲地迁徙至比赛礼堂，整个下午也就练了两遍走位，许昕忙着嘲笑一众男演员的滑稽浓妆，毫无责任心与紧张感，甚至到了正式表演的时候也没什么压力，报幕一结束，他撸撸袖子拿好道具就跟马龙张继科排队登台了。这个舞台他并不陌生，丰富多彩的大一生涯中他曾经作为主角在此唱歌，现在回归本质当个跑龙套的自然更加驾轻就熟。

陪王子拿着塑料做的刀具以慢动作砍完怪后，许昕小幅度地掀开侧门帘幕回到后台，与一众演职人员靠听力感受故事的最高潮。台词都是找广播台的同学提前录好的，经由音箱扩散后传进来，以高保真的音质同步放送着舞台上的情节发展。

“我爱你无上的美丽，我爱你脉脉的温情，我爱认识你后的每一个朝夕，我爱这朝夕中的一点一滴。如果有什么能将你唤醒，那必定是我的亲吻，我的爱意。”

抑扬顿挫铿锵有力的台词放完，许昕都替男演员牙疼，因为他这会儿一定什么都不能做，只是半弯腰冲着躺床上的公主不断夸张地对口型。

三秒钟的寂静过后，观众们集体发出响亮的掌声、喜悦的起哄声、以及猥琐的喝彩声。

“借个位都能那么兴奋。”许昕对同学们的俗不可耐感到费解。

“因为这就把文化糟粕升格为精华了，而且还没改变它喜闻乐见的本质。”演职人员之一如此解释道。

  
最终这出深刻表现了大众文化精髓的戏剧得到三等奖，对此许昕并不是很在意，他挂在礼堂大门上等秦志戬出来，如同以往他们或碰巧或蓄意而并肩走回去的每个晚上一样。

秦志戬看到他时没有表现出一丝惊诧，只是问了句：“你自己走？”

“其他人都在洗脸卸妆，要弄特别久。”许昕快步跟上他。

“你对演戏没什么热情。”秦志戬鉴定道。

“啊？啊，我更喜欢唱歌。”许昕随口回答。

他简直心烦意乱。

一路都是人，哪里都是人，月色亮得不正常，没有云也没有雾，许昕从来没有像现在这么讨厌无处不在无孔不入的人，人，人。

秦志戬停下脚步转身看他：“你在焦虑什么？”

许昕定定站住，左右张望后选择了与回寝室不同的方向，那里是从教学区下到食堂的一个半坡，在既没有人上课也不需要吃饭的此时此刻变得空旷而孤独，鹅卵石铺就的小径上再无除他们以外的任何人影。

“秦指导，”许昕清清嗓子，“我虽然更喜欢唱歌，但对戏剧还是挺有天分的。”

“所以呢。”秦志戬在月光下看他，脸上有几枚树叶投下的影子。

“就比如咱那出戏最后那段台词吧，我就可以念得更有感情和张力一些……”

许昕轻吸一口气，对着在夜晚里显得矮小昏暗的食堂朗诵道：“我爱你无上的美丽，我爱你脉脉的温情，我爱认识你后的每一个朝夕——”

他侧过身，以半缕目光凝视着秦志戬安静聆听的面容。

“——我爱这朝夕中的一点一滴。如果有什么能将你唤醒，那必定是我的亲吻，我的爱意。”

春夏之交的夜晚不冷也不热，许昕萧瑟的声音在暖风中很快化开，让空气在喧闹了十几秒之后重新沉于静寂。

许昕感觉这风都能把人灌醉了，他现在就略微有点上头。于是他再接再厉地继续：“秦指导，我其实就想说一句话，就一次，多一次我绝对不带说了，我——”

豪言壮语被猝然打断，秦志戬的手掌覆上他的双眼，许昕于指缝中隐隐接收着光。他眨眨眼，睫毛触到掌心的纹理。

“你已经说过了。”

许昕懵懂间想说那大段话只是壮胆并不算数，但是死活不敢开口，视觉上的模糊让他有点欠缺表达能力。

秦志戬淡淡的声音再次响起，黑暗中听起来温柔而缠绵。

“所以现在轮到我来说。”

“我爱你。”


	11. 31-33

31

气候温暖潮湿，夜风过于柔软，某些掷地有声的字句被凝结在四周，已经暂停，无法回放，但脑子里全是氤氲的余音。

许昕的意识朦胧而飘渺，他深感不可思议地伸出左手，凭本能握住那覆在双眼之上的手掌，新鲜的触感让他战栗，紧贴的肌肤烧出连绵的幽火。他轻轻拽开那只手，于漫天月光下窥探秦志戬的神情。

月光是不要钱的，可这张平静的脸却怎么看怎么价值不菲，非青春与勇气无以独占。

“你开玩笑呢吧。”许昕颤颤巍巍地问，质疑的声音在空气中成为某种易碎品。

“跟你开玩笑能有成就感吗？”秦志戬似笑非笑地反问。

许昕紧了紧左手，试图确认对方话语的严肃与否，秦志戬一动不动任他握着。

“你超常的自信心哪儿去了？”

他微微低头俯视自己的学生，眼睛明亮沉着，有种近乎迁就的神气。

许昕很少被这个男人如此专心地注视着，以这种赤裸而亲密的方式传递不可说的情感，他通常只是嫌弃地扫上一眼，或者连一眼的兴趣都没有，然后用最简短苛刻的三言两语告诉许昕自己的看法与决定。但现在他屈尊纡贵地凝视过来，他的双眼便成了磁极。

许昕内心的喜悦逐渐膨胀，一度面目狰狞的迷雾与路障们统统狼狈撤军争相逃窜，飘飘然的曙光在原野上游移，仿佛云开月明雨霁天青。就挣扎最后一次，他暗搓搓地想。

“……您别再开玩笑了啊，我要是当真了怎么办。”许昕义正言辞地警示道。

秦志戬脸色沉下来：“你还端架子是吧。”

许昕吓得一哆嗦，狠命抓住他的手：“没有！我现在就当真！”

秦志戬冷冷看完许昕如惊弓之鸟般的反应，左手挣开他握得过紧的拳头，环到许昕半仰的后颈上，将他整个人都带到自己胸前。

“我本来就是认真的，许昕。”

胸口的小火苗刷地一下蹿成几丈高的焰火，难以置信的事实终于被消化接收，庄重的语句成为胸腔内剧烈摩擦的火药，瞬间让他的心情一飞冲天直入云霄。

许昕绷紧面部表情，作出振聋发聩的宣言：“那你跟我谈恋爱吧！”

秦志戬的手指在许昕后颈上揉了两下。

“可以啊。”

  
大人的狡猾之处就在于，明明是他运筹帷幄主动促成，最后却显得是你情难自抑而他勉强同意一样。刚刚与大人达成恋爱合意的许昕心头不平，兴致一起，习惯性地得瑟。

“你不表示一下诚意？”

迎接他的是秦志戬极其罕见的茫然表情。

沉默地对峙了几秒钟之后，许昕尴尬地清清嗓子打算告诉他自己只是开个玩笑，刚吸进半口空气还没来得及发语，脚步一个踉跄，猝不及防间就被强制性推到了路边石墙上。秦志戬几乎是用自己身体笼罩住他，许昕后背紧紧贴着凹凸不平的石砖，正面则完全被他亲密地压制。

“我这么理解对吗。”

他以“这道题理解了吗”的催促式语气问道，随后并没给学生作答机会，低下头以行动开始无声的讲解。

月色顾及不到的角落里，许昕被轻柔地亲吻着，秦志戬在他的嘴唇上不断啄咬，反复厮磨，舌尖时不时扫上来又滑下去，蒙蔽大脑的快感让许昕从头到脚都烧成一滩水，铁水。唯一不习惯的是倚墙的姿势，后背抵着石砖硌得难受，他微弱地扭了扭，秦志戬手臂伸到他背后垫在墙上，形成完整的拥抱。许昕安分下来，在秦志戬的怀里迫切享受煽情的馈赠，他渴求着这个人的肌肤，如同缺氧症患者渴求大量的氧气，只有甜美的触碰与湿润的舔吮能让他好过，他知道对方也是同样贪婪。

许昕搂住秦志戬的腰，两人上半身紧密相贴，行将铸成一体，他唇齿生涩地尝试主动进攻，被秦志戬近乎克制地用舌头浅浅翻搅了一通。

成年人的烟草气味萦绕成逼仄的空间，许昕被裹挟其中，不得逃离，不愿出去。

  
秦志戬率先结束了这次接吻，即使万籁俱寂空无一人，露天的校园依然不是示爱与调情的合适地点，他甚至有点怀疑自己冲动行为的合理性。许昕满脸通红地看着他，眼神亮晶晶又醉醺醺，似乎还沉浸在晕眩的余韵之中。

秦志戬也盯着许昕看了一会儿，随即无可奈何地笑了：“你就是动因吗。”

“什么？”许昕无知地反问，翕动的嘴唇因刚才的洗礼而红肿不堪。

“没什么。”秦志戬把视线从自己蹂躏留下的痕迹上移开。“回去吧。”

“回……哪儿？”许昕又无知了一次。

秦志戬觉得自己的不理智大概真让他的大脑缺氧了。

“各回各家，你以为能回哪儿？”

许昕哦了一声，跟在大步流星的秦志戬身边走下这条他们已占据过久的坡道。年长的恋人——据说是这样——沉默而自我，在夜行的路途中不发一言，许昕了无生趣地走了一道，终于忍不住开口：“都是恋爱关系了还是应该有点变化吧。”

“不是已经有过挺激烈的变化了吗。”秦志戬随口答道，“而且还是应你的要求。”

许昕猜测自己是被口头调戏了，抿抿嘴正经道：“我指的是这种闷头走路的方式应该改一改。”

秦志戬好笑地停了下来，抓起许昕的手攥紧，征求意见似的扬了扬：“还得牵着你走是吧。”

“……那也不用。”许昕微微蜷起手，得意地反握回去。颀长的手指插进大人的指缝里交缠，随着不怎么一致的步调磨蹭出温暖的热度。

  
理论上讲，关系发生变化的表现应是深层次多方面的，既然已牵手，又何妨护送到楼门口，随便找本青春小说这都是主线剧情任务。但秦志戬显然不愿轻易改变风格，他在分岔路口挥手转身时，灯光下的背影潇洒又帅气，如同在宣告情分已了有缘再见。许昕站在孤零零的路灯杆下，大梦初醒般惊觉今晚万事如意得过于不真实，康师傅冰红茶拧开盖儿发现不是再来一瓶，那是把公司一半的股份都转让了。

他带着点颤音高喊了一声“喂”，气势煊赫声若洪钟，嘹亮地回荡在十字路口的上空也惊醒了湖里入眠的鱼群。三米远外的秦志戬不耐烦地回头：“你是想把全校人都招来？”

“我……”许昕紧张兮兮地吼道，“还是再表示一下吧。”

“什么？”

“我喜欢你。”

之前被阻下的话，现在好歹说全了。心跳的频率却仍旧如同第一次。

秦志戬隔着倒长不短的距离看进他的眼睛，许昕别无选择地对视，这样颠倒的程序让他略感羞耻，但是对面人平静如水的眼神生生要把他吸进去。平常是凉水，现在是温水——许昕艰难而熟练地区分着，几乎想将他眼中的自己也看个分明。

“欠点儿分量。”秦志戬评价道。

“啊？”许昕愣了一下，异常迅速地理解了他的意思，“我……说不了那种肉麻的……”

“那就先欠着吧。”

这是许昕迄今为止听过的，秦志戬最接近宠溺的一句话。

  
推开宿舍门时，已洗漱完毕躺在各自床上玩电脑的张继科与马龙只是抬头看了他一眼，就淡然回归无声的娱乐事业中去。许昕惭愧地进了屋，轻手轻脚掩上门，以尽量不引人注意的动静进行晚间杂务。

“看看哪天都有空，又可以出去吃饭了。”张继科在一片肃穆中决然开口。

马龙附议。

  
自上大学以来，许昕经历过不少难眠的夜晚，有的是因为天气炎热，有的是因为情绪低落，有的则是由于法定节假日不断电他不通宵上网都对不起自己。而他永远记忆鲜明的，不外乎闷热难耐的军训第一晚，以及这个风起云涌的暮春夜晚。熄灯后他躺在床上反反复复地回忆咀嚼，怎么想怎么觉得是做梦，但所有关于细节的回忆都告诉他再这么矫情下去那就是不要脸。

撞大运了，许昕想，他看上我哪儿呢。

严格来讲，许昕大脑里关于爱情的那一部分是块处女地，多年来未受开垦，贫瘠荒疏，缺乏基础知识与实践应用，如今却逢旱地拔葱春夜喜雨，这导致他面对丰收作物却不知如何收割，试图分析事态却全然无从下手。他只知道他的单恋暗恋统统在今天转型成功，年长十三岁的男人恰好也爱上自己，证据就是他们做了只有恋人间才会做的事。

许昕单手捂住脸，热量从脸颊迅速传递至手心，黑暗中他依然担心暴露。

  
张继科的提案最终成为一纸空文，许昕既没有脸面也没有胆量去跟秦志戬说出“我们宿舍三个都找着对象了大家一起吃个饭吧”之类的邀请，何况他能见到秦志戬的次数于公于私都很有限，应该说，与以前一样的有限。事实上他风起云涌后的第二天就压根没能见着他，老老实实去上课、吃午饭、午睡、再去上课，规矩得让知情人士都不禁怀疑他们的判断。

“你没成功啊？”马龙小心翼翼地问。

许昕不自然地回答：“成、成功了啊。”

“成功了就这表现？乖乖上课认真听讲？”张继科难以置信。“他怎么跟你说的？‘我希望你好好努力天天向上’？”

“那不上课还能干嘛，逃课去游山玩水还是听演唱会啊。”许昕缜密地反驳道，“你们怎么都这么低俗呢，天天窥探人隐私还见不得人积极向上。”

张继科跟马龙没对许昕的出言不逊显示出任何愤慨，反正期末的时候他们可以优越地嘲讽回去。

许昕趴到桌子上，讲台飘过来的内容从他左耳进右耳出，密集而陌生的专业术语如火车过山洞般嗡嗡不断，令人无心细究。他额头抵着桌沿，弓着背弯着腰偷偷摸摸拿手机发了条毫无意义的短信：我就打个招呼。

秦志戬回了四个字，听你的课，外加一个句号。

许昕用力抿住咧开的嘴巴避免让闲杂人等看见，顺势把手机塞回书包里，强迫自己开始认真倾听股权转让的限制情形。

  
32

据说热恋中的人们对于时间流逝的感知异于常人，比如发着短信聊着天发现要下课了，或者嗑着瓜子调着情发现该回寝了，又或谈着谈着赫然发现我们相爱一周年了。对这些大众现象许昕都无从考据或亲身验证，因为他一直没能真正意义上热恋起来，至少他单方面是如此认为的。起初他还担心在这危机四伏的校园里谈如此高风险的恋爱是否需要胆大心细谨慎持重以掩人耳目暗渡陈仓，后来他发现自己想多了。联系频率低，事件全随机，如果说张继科跟马龙的恋情分别是EASY与NORMAL模式，那么秦志戬显然只存在于HARD模式中，并且打通了也收不到几张CG。

“恋爱并不是大学生活的全部。”许昕语重心长地对两位先驱者说。

他们给出了同样冷漠而伤人的回答：“呵呵。”

虽然精神上表现出对纵情声色玩物丧志之学子的鄙视与痛心，许昕还是承认爱情在某些方面的积极作用的，好比当初就是它的萌芽激励了自己满怀宏图壮志加入学生会，后来又是它的波折让自己三天两头逃避例会以致不能实现自我价值，如今还是它的成熟引领自己心无芥蒂重归服务群众的光荣队伍。总结起来，许昕认为自己很有点变废为宝的本事。

周日上午，外联部鸟不生蛋的活动室里，他自由自在坐没坐相地玩着手机游戏，更有了几分迎来春色换人间的意思。正副部长已是大三下半学期的重要关头，课程多学业紧压力大，只待打完这最后一仗便能翻身享受之后的幸福时光，因此不约而同地告假不来。大二的另几位中坚力量正巧今天要签合同，顺便带着新生去见世面，便只留下酱油性质的许昕看守，许昕也懒得初夏伊始就出去晒太阳做适应性训练，高高兴兴地坐等他们回来即刻解散。

闯关模式全被温习了一遍，他切换到无聊又无尽的挑战模式继续打发未知的时间，被拉开的门透进来一阵穿堂风，许昕望向门口，特别适合此时此刻此情此景的人出现了。

“啊，”许昕按下游戏暂停键，“好久不见。”

秦志戬走到他背后轻巧地夺下手机检查游戏进度：“你意思好像是嫌见得不够多。”

“没有的事儿。”许昕长腿一伸，头往后仰，在椅背上舒展筋骨。“我知道您比较内敛。”

“你挺习惯没大没小了？”秦志戬把手机放到许昕的额头上，冰冷的金属感让许昕想象了一下自己此刻的形象，大概就跟个头顶手机的兔子似的。

“契约双方当事人应该是平等的。”许昕不畏惧对方的威胁口气，维持着仰头的姿势颤悠悠摘下手机。“您得改改腐朽过时的阶级思想，尽快融入年轻人的世界。”

由于视线内全是天花板，他只听到秦志戬半真半假的求教：“年轻人，你要我怎么融入？”

许昕没想到他竟然真给自己抒发感想的机会，得意洋洋道：“年轻人希望你对恋爱保持严肃认真的态度，以积极的行动表达你不懈的追求，该主动就主动，多做一些符合时代特征的事，不要老是消极避战，净想着省短信费电话费或者车马费。”

“比如呢？”

“比如今天你能莅临指导就挺好的……”许昕仰着头咧着嘴，“是特意过来的吧。”

“不是。”秦志戬声音轻飘飘的，有点忍着笑意的意思。

许昕丝毫未因字面意义上的否定而受到打击，他大度地取笑道：“那您还真闲。”

秦志戬不予否认，随手顺了顺他脑袋顶一撮毛发。

许昕就势蹭了蹭，随后坐直身子别开头道：“光天化日的。”

光天化日之下的教室其实颇为颓唐旷荡，稀稀拉拉不成套的桌子随意组合安置，历年历届活动用剩的道具堆在墙角积灰，大红的缎带搅成一团，金黄的麦穗铺落满地，连阳光里的浮尘都在提醒着这里是多么隐蔽静谧、无人打扰。许昕反而有些不太好意思。

“在学校吧，还是束手束脚的。”他迅速地鼓了一下脸，歪着头看窗外。

绿叶婆娑的波浪挟着楼下学生亢奋的嬉闹声荡漾过来，仿佛生怕别人不知道他们有多恩爱似的。

许昕怒意炽盛，火速表达出发自内心的意见：“能不能去校外玩儿啊。”

“嗯？”秦志戬看看他愤慨的脸，深思熟虑了五秒钟后开口道：“去吧。”

“什么去吧？”许昕没跟上他的节奏。

“去校外玩儿啊，按你的提议。”秦志戬单手撑在桌面上，催促意味地拍了拍桌。

“我……啊……”许昕干咳了声，实在不敢说出口我本来并不是跟您玩儿的意思，磕磕巴巴道，“但是别人回来看我不在这儿……”

“你随便给谁发个短信说你有急事不就行了。”

“事实上我有什么急事呢……”许昕小声回道。

秦志戬单手把他脸捉过来看了一下：“约会不算急事啊。”

约会。

这个词的巨大杀伤性瞬间瓦解了他的语言能力。

许昕二话没说跳起来，十五秒内给外出公干的部员发了条饱含歉意十万火急的短信。

  
不上不下的时间，不偏不挤的路线，许昕与秦志戬搭上人丁稀少的公交车，看上去很像老师带学生去为院系活动买气球买彩带什么的。

空荡荡的最后一排只坐了两个人，许昕背贴座椅面朝窗外，上身跟随行进的节奏晃啊晃，乘个车也营造出坐船的风情。秦志戬似乎毫无搭理他的意向，他的目光时而落在车载电视的屏幕上，时而落在前排空位的椅背上，大体专注有神，偶尔飘忽不定，但都没将许昕覆盖其中。

这种各自为政的沉默正常与否并不在许昕的知识储备范畴内，约会的过程是否包括搭车、约会的程序是否必经牵手，他至今仍疏于理解怠于想象。但他多多少少本能地觉得不自然，尽管与秦志戬的相处——除了特别天真单纯不谙世事的那些时候——从来就没自然过。假意眺望了两站地的城市街景后，许昕终于忍不住开口：“去哪儿啊？”

秦志戬把视线从电视上的公益广告中收回：“你们年轻人都喜欢去哪儿？”

“也就……电影院啊，KTV啊，还有吃饭什么的。”许昕盘算自己寥落乏味的校外娱乐活动，“这个问我没用，你不应该比我有经验嘛。”

“那就电影院。”秦志戬扫了眼车厢上方的路线图，迅速挑出适宜的娱乐场所。

许昕很失望自己未能就对方的感情史进行初步成功挖掘。

  
周末果然不适合心血来潮地突袭，电影院被各色闲人包围，着正装的穿拖鞋的济济一堂排队买票，场次问题与座位问题通通难以尽如人意。许昕挑了个动作片，最近的一场四十五分钟后开演，而电子屏幕上的可选座位已经所剩无几。

“我觉得我有点近视，坐第一排吧。”许昕对观影效果要求挺高。

秦志戬手指在最后一排角落的两个座位上敲了敲，售票人员从善如流点选下去。

“……你能尊重下我的个人意见吗。”许昕拍出五十块钱，分摊掉属于自己的票价。

秦志戬拈过两张票随手放进衣服口袋里，扯着许昕胳膊往外走。

“后排也有后排的好。”

在菜市场般喧闹的影院过道里，许昕步伐凌乱艰难前行，手臂上是不由分说的强硬触感，耳朵里只听见他的细语和轻声。

距离入场时间还早，所幸影院对面就是鸟语花香的大型公园，满园湖光山色开放而隐秘，是惟一适合两人消磨时间的场所。天光正好，穿校服的小学生与拿扇子的老年人倾巢而出星罗棋布，许昕跟秦志戬绕着花圃与林荫转来转去，最后躲到了人工湖岸边最偏僻的一处角落里。

浓密的树冠倾落如瀑，许昕坐在绿荫下的石头上，头顶密叶的碎影，长腿摊平伸到树冠外的阳光底下。秦志戬坐在旁边，身体难得地呈现出放松姿态，仍旧是比他高出一块来。

“像春游一样。”许昕心旷神怡地说。“老师领着学生。”

秦志戬不无嘲讽地瞥了他一眼，对于少年人口中的身份定位颇有异议却懒得纠正。

许昕眯缝眼看着湖上零落的黄色脚踏船，又道：“我想起来了，我……室友中的某一位，就是在船上跟人表白来着，不过他那是摇桨的。”

“那还挺懂得营造情调。”

“是吧，我也觉得这方法挺好的。”许昕满意地说。“不过当时怎么就没成呢。”

“不喜欢呗。”秦志戬对于学生的恋爱，准确来讲是其他学生的恋爱并不十分感兴趣。

“但他们早就不清不楚很久了。”许昕耿耿于怀。

“那就是还没喜欢到可以答应的程度。”

许昕目不转睛地研究了一阵秦志戬的面部表情，随后慢吞吞移开视线：“那你怎么就到了可以答应……不是、是主动发出要约的程度了。”

这个疑问轻浅又柔和，音量收敛得几乎不能在空气中振动与传播。他把目光牢牢黏在球鞋尖上，仿佛如此就可以避免出现在秦志戬的视野范围内。

虽然它是如此的用语含糊、指向不明、表意不清，但个中涵义理解起来基本毫不费力，甚至溢于言表。

“你是问我为什么喜欢你吗。”

反问者侧过身正面观察，许昕持续投入地研究球鞋，脸颊滚烫昭然若揭。难能可贵的羞涩让秦志戬控制不住唇角的弧度:“对啊，太不合理了，为什么会是你呢？”

“难道不是因为我……感动了你吗！”许昕登时抬起头，不服气地辩解道。

秦志戬忍不住身子前倾，以表示这句话的好笑程度:“被一个苹果感动？”

“不然呢？”许昕理直气壮，“那你来分析下心路历程。”

“你倒真不害羞。”

许昕极欠说服力地嘟嘟嘴:“害羞啊，但我更想知道你是怎么想的。”

他煞有介事地转过来，谈不上多好看的眼睛里盛着两潭湖，光芒清澄又无畏，这成为他乏善可陈的身上最吸引人的部分。秦志戬几乎不能拒绝。

“我就是挺好奇，”许昕眨眨眼，“还有点儿不敢相信，真的，直到现在都不敢特别相信。我又没谈过恋爱，所以心里没底，一直没底。”

“许昕，我很少强烈地喜欢什么人。”秦志戬淡淡地说，目光投向小小树荫以外的光明与风景。

“看得出来。”许昕嘟囔道。

“我带过那么多学生，一届又一届，活泼也好内向也好都跟你差不多。”秦志戬的口气冷淡得像是在做述职报告。“有的胆子大点能跟我嬉笑打闹，有的默默无闻大老远看见我都要绕道走。成绩不好也不坏，考试从来要靠熬夜，上午的课基本用来睡觉，如果醒着也只是在看手机……其实都是一样的。”

许昕内心十分震惊，原来我竟平凡得这么一无是处。

“我看不出你跟别人有什么不同……”秦志戬语调突然带上几分迟疑，“可还是不一样，许昕，你太不一样了。”

话说到这里秦志戬不由打住，自我剖析对他来讲从不是什么麻烦事，他喜欢分析并掌控人心，喜欢把所有错乱表象与繁杂逻辑梳理对应清楚，让一切变得简洁明了得心应手，这其中也包括他自己。但现在这件事却意外的棘手。许昕如同光一样无孔不入无处不在，理所应当地出现在生活的每一罅隙之中，自得其乐，温和无害，他不能说清、也从未在意第一道光线的来历。直至火苗燃烧到心口，他才察觉那温度已多么灼热。

许昕等了好久他的下文没见动静，只能厚着脸皮主动继续话题:“你说我跟别人不一样，算是种表扬吗？”

秦志戬伸出左手，食指弯曲抵住许昕耳垂:“脸皮够厚的话，你也可以把它当情话。”

不出所料，手指紧贴的那小块皮肤通红发烫，光斑之下，有汨汨血液奔涌而过。

  
“心路历程就算了，但有一点你应该没说错。”秦志戬轻笑着放过手里纯情得快滴血的小孩子，“确实是在你拿苹果来的那个晚上，我决定了，我想跟你在一起。”

“……所以还是被我的真诚所打动。”许昕斩钉截铁道。

秦志戬忽然想告诉他，心动并不是单凭诚意与关怀就能产生的，它脱胎于本质上的吸引与好感，而这种纯粹的感觉，在更久之前便悄然诞生，只是总在安静潜伏，偶尔借势蔓延，等到难得的契机才席卷理性拼命疯长。不过他不打算让他太得意。

许昕思考了一会儿略显忧愁:“你要是问我为什么喜欢你，我肯定是答不出来的。”

“我不会问。”秦志戬也不知是在宽慰还是奚落。“答得出来就不是你了。”

“但我知道并不是因为你长得好看之类的原因。”许昕急切地蹙起眉，眼神焦虑渴求肯定。“倒不如说是你这个人很好或者很有意思什么的……”

“我明白。”秦志戬抿住嘴唇忍笑揉揉他后脑勺的一撮头发。“你看我也不以貌取人。”

你喜欢的人也喜欢你，弄懂这一件事，就相当于摆平一切，许昕这样想。

除此之外，对于恋爱他依旧懵懵懂懂，它从内涵到外延都是那么的高深莫测模糊不清。约会的内容是聊天，聊天的目的是交流，许昕从积极进取的意义上如此总结感悟着今日的活动，以至于当秦志戬提醒该去看电影了并拉他起来时，他几乎脱口而出“看什么”。

辽阔的公园有山水花草亭台楼阁，适合双双藏匿，而拥挤的放映厅只有高低不齐的脑袋与桶装袋装的零食，教人一览无余。爆米花的甜腻香气与学龄前儿童兴奋的声音大肆飘荡，烘托出温暖热闹的气氛。许昕缩在最后一排伸长脖子往前看，满坑满谷的观众说穿了基本也就三种组合，朋友、情侣、家人。自己也是大众化形式的一员了，他不禁有点暗暗得意。

“在公共场合我还挺紧张。”许昕抱着杯奶茶从牙缝里挤出心里话。

灯光熄灭的瞬间，秦志戬俯到许昕耳边用气声说:“又不是第一次在公共场合看电影。”

这一举动成功让他被奶茶呛到并咳嗽不止。

就影片本身来讲，并不能在秦志戬心中引起半点波澜，他一直认为这种动作片都是可以下饭的，意思就是即使低头扒饭也不会因错过什么场景而遗憾。许昕显然好伺候许多，他神情专注双唇紧抿，全情投入的面孔在银幕光亮的明暗间一惊一乍时隐时现，简直比片中某些演技不到家的演员还要敬职入戏。

秦志戬觉得很有意思，上一次看电影的时候，他完全不关心身边的学生反应如何心情怎样，对于自己来说那只是个不会厌恶——至多心存好感的邻座人而已。而如今他的存在感竟能完全掩盖这部价值五十块钱的大片，秦志戬漫无目的地想，人生的确是因意外而精彩。

目测剧情进行到最高潮的时候，他思考着该做些什么，手臂从后挽过许昕肩膀往自己这边压了压。

许昕偏头看他，一脸“你为什么不认真看”的疑惑与质问。

趁着主角嘶吼声、建筑爆破声与飞机螺旋桨转动声集体轰鸣之际，秦志戬再次用气声低沉地解释:“还是要这样才算一起看过电影。”

他微微探身，在许昕的嘴唇上浅浅交叠片刻。

关于主角是如何战胜邪恶势力、刚巧逃出生天、以及与姑娘携手相依展望未来直到字幕上爬的记忆，许昕大脑几成空白。

  
33

“本次春季运动会的开幕式策划书，大家有什么意见没有？”

换届在即、行将卸任的学生会主席如是问到。

举办日期为什么不能提前一点儿，是许昕最大的意见。

五月初旬虽然还勉强算得上是暮春，日头之毒辣已绝非表面听上去那么和煦，说到如何捱过运动会，女孩子们需要撑把伞如小鸟般集聚，一人分一个耳塞听听MP3，男生就只能拿件外套罩住头，在没有自家人比赛的时候打着瞌睡，以逃避令人头昏脑涨的春日骄阳。义务教育年代还可以全情投入赶赶作业，上大学后连看份报纸的兴趣都没有，许昕对此深有体会。

他假装认真地扫视着人手一份的策划书，干巴巴地盯住“扇子舞表演100人”这几个字，又抬头看看同样鸦雀无声故作深沉的满座同僚，最后把目光放到毫无建树的观赏用指导老师身上。

他的指导老师依旧是坐在相对不起眼的位置，以严肃认真而兴致寥寥的姿态翻看着白纸黑字，平静的侧脸几乎像是在发呆，偶尔一眨眼睛，才流露出些微活泼的神情。

由于集体活动的缺乏与阶级地位的落差，他们在建立了秘不可宣的关系后极少有机会在公共场合同时出现，这种在大庭广众之下公然窥探秦志戬的行动让许昕产生了考试作弊而无人察觉般的窃喜。

“开幕式没有异议的话，我们继续下一环节。”

主席愉快的决定打断了他深沉又浅薄的凝视，秦志戬将视线从策划书上拔起来，平行巡视了若干弧度后落到许昕脸上。

许昕贫乏的想象力与描述能力很难形容出那眼神里究竟蕴含着何种思想感情，但他就是能感觉出，他挺愿意看着自己、并且挺享受这短暂的交会。

阶梯教室太大，主席声音太小，遥遥相望几个来回足够在一秒半内完成，之后许昕故作不经意地移开眼，拼命咬住下唇以防笑容从嘴角泄露。

被人发现就糟了，他如此想着，可是，真遗憾你们都没发现。

  
冗长的会议结束后，许昕照例拖拖拉拉错开与其他人的离席节奏，散场有一阵儿后才跟秦志戬往外走。校园里的行人不多也不少，他们走在稍微偏僻一点的角度里，营造出勤学好问认真负责的良好师生形象。

“所谓春季运动会名不副实。”许昕轻快地引领着话题，“现在太阳就够大的了，下午五六节的课基本都得拉窗帘，等开运动会那两天光是坐那儿还不得晒一身汗出来。”

“你没报项目啊？”秦志戬意外地看他。

“您什么时候看我报过了。”许昕砸嘴。“大一运动会我也没上啊，就兢兢业业写点儿广播稿，你的步伐是成功的方向，你的汗水是青春的结晶——奔驰吧！踏着最美的时光！之类的。”

秦志戬乐了:“是原创的吗？”

“那必须不是啊，网上搜的。”许昕供认不讳，“因为这条跟人重了所以记得特别清。”

“还行，起码记性不错。”秦志戬罕见地表扬，“今年你再找找，最好别跟去年的重了。”

“那有点儿困难。”许昕伸伸舌头。

越过教学建筑群，延伸至校外的大马路上行人如织欢笑不断，喜气洋洋的青年男女们挎着包拉着手，或健步如飞或静待公车，纷纷雀跃在通往花花世界的路途中。许昕对吃饭唱歌观影约会这码事尝过之后也就不再新鲜，对于兴奋劲儿堪比冲出栅栏的烈马的芸芸众生们，他毫不艳羡地扫两眼，趾高气昂地率先穿过马路，随即迎面撞上自己的两名室友，及其二位伴侣。

出行装备齐全的四人在目击许昕身侧的男人后显示出溢于言表的困窘，这种双双撞破奸情——含蓄的马龙并不喜欢用这个词，但他实在又找不出更为熨帖的词汇——的局面让四人既为自身紧张也为对方担忧。

最后，还是交际高手陈玘挑大梁开腔:“哎呀秦指导，跟许昕从哪里来。”

王皓觉着不对，这问候倒是稀松平常，语气怎么听着没控制好，像是进入了盘问模式啊。

秦志戬回头朝教学楼努努嘴:“开完会回来。你们往哪儿去？”

陈玘道:“出去吃个饭。”

“没跟我说啊。”许昕不解。

“是没跟你说，突然想起来的有家火锅老听人推荐，临时决定就是它了。”张继科作出不含感情色彩的解释说明。“再说叫你你也不去。”

“啊，”许昕当着秦志戬的面多少有些不自在，硬邦邦地答，“我是不稀得去。”

“那……我们先走了？你俩慢慢儿的。”陈玘试探性建议道。

“走吧，丢下同寝的不管，你们倒好意思。”秦志戬好笑地挥挥手。

张继科犹豫了又犹豫，吞吞吐吐道:“这不是有您……”

许昕还没听明白什么意思，秦志戬的表情已经出现了一微米的变化，他耐心地注视着张继科的面容从踌躇到决然到最后咬牙开口问:“您……我小点声问，您跟许昕现在是怎么个关系？”

许昕心下大怒，骂道你有病吧！我跟他什么关系你他妈能不知道吗！然而现实中因为过度震惊而陷入失语状态的他只是呆板地扭扭头，无辜地默视着被问对象。

与马路右侧不同，道路的这一边安静豁朗，几乎没人行走，秦志戬稍微转了转身，把许昕挡在隔绝视线的里侧。

“就是你们看到的这样。”

他右手环住许昕的肩，往自己身上轻轻带了一下。

张继科的反应，是松一口气后的了然；马龙的表情，是惊吓过度后的平淡；剩下王皓跟陈玘，作为偶尔听到二手消息却长期存疑的外围人员，不约而同地双双受到震撼，并齐齐陷入深思。

“您这情况是……”陈玘摸着下巴，“出出……出……”

“你们什么情况，我就什么情况。”秦志戬皱眉打断，“还不去吃饭？快十一点了。”他看看表，动作中透露出浓浓的驱赶色彩。

“那我们走了，许昕在食堂好好吃。”张继科体察大局发出撤退命令，拽着另外几个仓皇而去。

许昕目送着他们灰溜溜的背影，过了好一会儿才战战兢兢迈步继续走，顺手揉了揉发烫的肩膀。

“你是不是……太露骨了。”他含含糊糊地指责道。

秦志戬露出促狭的笑容：“我还以为，没有别人知道的话你会很遗憾。”

这种天经地义的推断几乎永远具有正确性，所以许昕都不好意思问他如何知道。

“我就感觉，像早恋被老师抓个正着似的。”他迅速总结了不久前战栗、尴尬、焦灼、震惊、释然等一系列心情，并作出一个自认最确切的比喻。

“该这么想的不是他们么。”秦志戬不以为然。“我这个老师都还没给他们施加压力呢，你有什么压力。”

许昕呲牙咧嘴：“你也不怕被检举揭发。”

“你以为我不怕？”秦志戬淡淡地扫他一眼，像是在说这孩子怎么这么不懂事。

许昕油然而生一股骄傲感：“啊，所以你肯定是喜欢我喜欢得都不行了，甘冒天下之大不韪。”

见他一副昂首挺胸的样子，秦志戬笑着别开眼:“你还挺能自己哄自己开心。”

  
比起义务教育时期，大学里的运动会整体来说要懒散不少。不爱报名可以不报，既没有老师指定也没有同学推选；偷溜与否全凭自愿，最坏的结果也就是院系点名扣掉B分。但不管怎样，一开始该去还是要去，精神面貌也不可太过懒散，太阳晒了可以遮挡，拧瓶水往头上浇灌是万万不能的。

经过各部门的辛勤奔波紧密配合，在全校师生的共同努力与全情期待下，春季运动会确实在宛如盛夏的时节召开了，而许昕正坐在——准确地说是瘫在——高高看台的最后一排，眯着眼睛妄图抵抗烈日的炙烤。

加油助威的呐喊震耳欲聋，广播通知的声音满场飘荡，辽阔的操场上人来人往器械飞舞，小红旗小彩旗花枝招展填满眼眶。许昕高处不胜寒地往下面瞥，比火热朝天的运动胜景更先映入眼帘的是本院系方队的最底排。看台上放着一箱矿泉水，旁边是黑色的巨型垃圾袋，号码牌赛程表与几套备用的运动服运动鞋叠在一起。而被围在同学中间的秦志戬极为难得地半挽袖子，专心致志地倾听与吩咐着大小事宜，偶尔不耐烦地眨眨眼睛，显然是出于对刺眼阳光的深恶痛绝。

隔着七八级阶梯的距离也没什么好看的，许昕上半身弹簧似恢复原状，与张继科马龙偷偷摸摸玩了会儿斗地主。

“这么吵你听得见唱什么吗。”许昕用下巴指了指马龙自入场就从未摘下的耳机。

“调大声点儿呗。”马龙随音乐节奏有韵律地摆着头。

“来个耳朵听。”许昕探出脑袋四十五度摇了摇，示意马龙分享自己一个耳塞。

马龙喜不自胜，扯出耳机这便要为许昕展开流行音乐鉴赏课程，正好底下传来秦志戬不紧不慢的命令，“领导检查团来了，同学们快坐好，勾肩搭背的都分离一下，扑克零食杂志该藏的藏该扔的扔。”

马龙倏地一下就把耳机拔下来搁在腿边，张继科慢腾腾摞好扑克，战场暂时被打扫一空。检查仪容的领导们渐渐行近，如审查未定价商品般仰视过来，秦志戬走过去问候寒暄，脸上带出璀璨的礼节性笑容。

“笑太开了。”许昕伸着脖子评价。

“你过去说他两句？”张继科讥讽道。

许昕愠怒:“我看着新鲜都不行啊。”

“他对你还是平常面瘫的表情？”室友压低嗓子咨询。

“大部分时候吧……”许昕回顾了一下，倒也没觉出什么差距，“没事儿老笑也不正常啊。”

  
待到午后，斗地主玩过三轮，流行音乐也被传教了几首，许昕干脆抱住膝盖闭目养神。头顶的一撮毛都在高温下无精打采，耳朵里嗡嗡嗡的净是“跳高点名开始了”“曲别针在谁那儿”“给运动员分一下巧克力”以及“矿泉水怎么喝完了”。

“谁闲着没事去小卖部搬箱矿泉水？”

许昕被声控感应着掀开眼皮瞄了瞄四下，刚好便迎上秦志戬搜寻杂役的目光，继而收到他友好的命令，“许昕，去活动活动。”

“……”

在马龙与张继科幸灾乐祸的嗤笑中，许昕扁着嘴踱下台阶，秦志戬抽出钱递过去，他不情不愿地接过。

“您眼神儿就那么好。”

“看出你劳动的渴望。”秦志戬笑着伸手，若无其事地呼噜一把他软乎乎的头发。

再纯良不过的动作，一旦发生于众目睽睽之下，就有了异常强烈的冲击力与诡异感。许昕也不知道是该拍拍头顶以示清白还是哈哈一乐假装正直，只得飞身跃出看台，连滚带爬买水去也。

扛着箱子绕了大半个运动场回来，许昕把箱子就地一放，豪迈地吐了口气。秦志戬扔给他一包湿纸巾，他爽快地撕开，坐回原位慢慢擦额角汗珠。

马龙看看手机，往他肩上温柔一搭:“我跟继科要先撤了。”

许昕隐隐觉得这被遗弃的节奏真是再熟悉不过。

“干嘛去？”他兴趣缺缺地询问。

“玩儿去。”马龙的回答凝练得体。

许昕也不太想知道那四个人日常娱乐都怎么玩儿，宽容地挥挥手敷衍，“去吧去吧。”

张继科勾住他另一边肩膀:“要不你也跟我们一起溜？一个人坐这儿也没意思。”

“我提前溜了找谁去呀。”

许昕不客气地反问。

  
拒绝好友邀约的许昕独自继续着观赛之旅。绿草皮与黄沙坑、灰色水泥地与红色塑胶跑道，不同的赛场上奔涌着同样卖力的身影，短衣短裤，面红耳赤，豆大的汗珠浸在地上也清晰可见，发力的声音响在两百米外也雷霆万钧。

人是这样奇怪的生物，给你分配任务的话会嫌麻烦，围观别人完成任务的话又会心生艳羡。许昕从小学到高中没少参加运动会，运气好的话也总能混进前八，跟校队的超人们一起领个奖状蒙个奖品，在素质教育手册的期末评语中得到浓墨重彩的几句夸奖。如今在独善其身的大学里一年又一年闲下来，他竟然稍微怀念起那久远的班级荣誉感，以及一下赛场就有人递水递毛巾的温暖与亲近。

在4×100米接力所激起的满场嚎叫中，许昕情怀激荡地想，大三有机会的话就报个一千五吧。

进行了与开幕式扇子舞风格迥异的啦啦操表演之后，运动会在观众对迷你裙和叠罗汉的啧啧赞赏声中圆满结束。时间已是下午四点，秦志戬看看大致满员的坐席，没点名，表扬总结了一通就直接宣布解散。离场的同学们纷纷暗叹早知如此不如提前偷跑，许昕则熟能生巧地混迹于滞留的学生干部中间，热心地捡捡垃圾袋拾拾废报纸，好歹拾掇完了赛场清理作业，这才等到秦志戬工作的结束。

“要到饭点啦，去哪儿吃？”许昕两手插进裤子口袋，在空旷的操场上倒退着行进，高高的身材摇摇晃晃，看得秦志戬几乎想伸手扶他。

“食堂。”秦志戬忍住了幼稚的冲动。

许昕幅度微弱地撇了下嘴以示不满，转过身乖乖向食堂而去。


	12. 34-35

34

时值集体性活动告罄，全校师生行为空前一致，食堂内人满为患，每个窗口都汇聚着乌压压的脑袋，许昕挤了半天才打上一盘卖相不佳的饭菜，跟秦志戬找了张角落里的小桌面对面坐着。

平心而论，食堂里何时都不缺共桌而食的师生，坐一块吃个饭倒也没怎么见不得人。只不过一般跟导员老师吃饭的都是学生干部、先进分子，谈的都是组织工作、发展前途，相形之下许昕难免略感心虚。

“我还是装出点精英学子的模样吧，混淆视听。”他摆出一副正经脸。

“别负隅顽抗了，你跟先进积极突出优秀一点儿边也不沾。”秦志戬夹一筷子菜，眼皮都不带抬的。

许昕鼓鼓嘴：“其实我高中时成绩挺好的，绝对的年级先进分子，就是在大学里吧，怎么说呢……”

他筷子轻敲碗沿以示沉思。

“放松了对自己的管理要求，意志品质出现问题。”秦志戬善意地提词。

“我觉得我意志品质坚强得都超过运动员了，谁一天到晚被嫌弃还能像我这样不依不饶坚持到底的。”许昕得意地晃晃筷子想到秦志戬的盘子里夹片肉，被对方轻轻打掉。

“你懂什么叫公共场合么。”秦志戬语调温柔地质问。

许昕遗憾地收回手。

“说到意志品质，看比赛的时候我还在想，来年报个一千五去，给大学生涯也创造点辉煌的回忆。”

秦志戬好笑地抬头看他：“大三就没有运动会了。”

许昕仿佛望见自己五彩斑斓的梦想正一帧一帧迅速褪色。

“后悔吗？”对面的小孩连头毛都失望得凋零下来，秦志戬心情一下子变得很好。

“想想也真快，”许昕耷拉着脑袋，“大一报道那天推门儿进寝室的情形我还历历在目呢，随便晃晃竟然就过去快两年，即将步入大学晚期了。”

“说得跟重症不治似的。”

许昕继续感伤：“白驹过隙乌飞兔走，怎么这么快呢？”

“因为你每天都太闲了，脑子里没什么存货可回忆，所以才觉得时间过得快。”

“……”许昕可怜巴巴地望着他，“您跟别的学生也都这样说实话？”

秦志戬眼睛里笑意盈盈：“不能。”他抿紧嘴，恢复成为人师表的样子又道：“对毕业后的出路有初步规划吗？”

许昕深沉地思考了几秒后客观地回答：“我成绩中溜吧也不好考研，至今没买本雅思托福练习题做做，也没想过出国。”他摇头晃脑地推断道：“估计也就直接就业了。”

“觉得工作特别好找是吧。”

秦志戬说这话时已经解决掉自己的餐盘，双臂环抱无聊地观赏许昕进食，左手食指和中指高速交替翻飞，催促的意味几乎掩盖了话中的鄙夷。

许昕赶紧喝了一大口汤：“上了这么多年学已经够了，我可不想再学下去。再说考研的话……咦——”他突然想到什么，“要是我读研究生了，是不是就方便……”

余下的意思他没好意思说明，秦志戬递过疑惑的眼神，他耳根蔓延起无声的热流，低头凝视起碗里的米饭。

秦志戬明白过来，隔着桌子上身微倾:“这是你的人生大事，不用想着怎么选能和我近一些。考虑自己的出路。”

“……我知道。”许昕气鼓鼓地表示顺从，“我的人生就是太辉煌了，条条大路通罗马，怎么选都愁。”

秦志戬背向后仰表示不屑，许昕也知道自己这话说得无凭无据毫无底气，但未来到来之前毕竟那么遥远，对如今上课睡觉下课吃饭的日子完全不构成威胁，他只是刨着汤底轻快地说，“一会儿去你家看电视啊。”

许昕最近开发出了没课的时候去秦志戬公寓里看电视的崭新休闲方式，但由于自己上课与对方工作的行程交错问题，基本都得提前商量好，用特别黏的口吻询问一句“你家电视使用权能否转让给我一下午？”才行。

秦志戬端起盘子往餐具回收处走，许昕乖巧地站起来紧随其后。

“你倒越来越不客气。”秦志戬掏出手机随意瞄了眼时间。

许昕脑子一热，想说干脆你家钥匙也给我一份算了，随即在想象中过了一遍，深感自己莫名的不要脸，遂羞愧地闭紧嘴巴。

  
秦志戬的家作为二人为数不多的相处场所之一，许昕委实去过若干回，虽然都只是看个电视吃顿便餐的简单流程，但从门口擦鞋垫的颜色到茶几果盘的摆放位置皆已烂熟于胸，这回自然也驾轻就熟地插上电视插头，精确拨到电视剧频道，从奔向接线板到奔回沙发就坐的全部耗时还不到半分钟。

“这年头偶像剧演员的脸越来越往实力派靠拢了。”许昕对屏幕里充满乡土气息的主角面孔感到惋惜。

“也就是跟你相差无几的水平。”秦志戬把玩着遥控器，耐着性子陪他看男女主角进错房间上错床的老套戏码。

许昕看眼沙发上与自己紧贴而坐的人，真诚地说:“他们还没你好看呢，要再搁十年前，那时喜欢你的女孩儿得有一个排吧。”

秦志戬停住抛遥控器的手，既没承认也不否认，倚在沙发背上含笑看他，眼神里有种欢迎竞猜的鼓励期许。许昕突然有点不爽。

这个男人，有着无数自己一无所知且难以企及的历史。这些久远的隔阂与渺茫的距离在他胸口勾勒出类似独占欲的情绪，如同快速燃烧的火药引线，屡闪火花，急欲爆炸。

“那现在呢，现在还有人上赶着给你介绍对象吗。”他摘下遥控器，故作无意地调低音量。

秦志戬在窃窃私语般的电视对白声中沉默了几秒，很配合地低声说:“有啊。”

许昕如猫一般挺直背脊，眼睛直勾勾盯过去，只差把浑身的毛也刺棱起来。

“你不是奇怪过我寒假为什么那么早回学校吗，”秦志戬无辜地解说道，“就是为了躲避家乡大量热情做媒的亲朋好友们。”

许昕花了一点时间理解话里的涵义，直至引线烧尽，心头火药砰地爆炸，整个人都要被热浪与气流冲得飞上天。

他高兴地伸出爪子，过于纤长的五指以近乎冒犯的动作捧住秦志戬的脸：“我当你是为了我吧。”

秦志戬带开他的手：“不用当。”

这三个字虽然极其简略，却并不妨碍许昕心底像被猫挠过似的阵阵发痒，他意气风发地贴过去，试探着吻上对方的唇，在得到男人温存的回应之后企图加深，舌尖轻挑少许就被轻易缠住，只能任凭对方攻城略地。秦志戬左手绕到他的颈后轻轻揉捏几下，指尖顺着棉质T恤的开口滑进后背，在少年细腻紧实的肌理上流连。许昕的体温从后背开始灼烧滚烫，他软绵绵地抬起手掌，学以致用地潜进秦志戬的衣服下摆，贴在他的小腹上，温差让他加倍意识到掌心的热度，随之而来还有男人一瞬间的僵硬。

秦志戬耗费大量的理智与毅力才强迫自己抽身而出，分开后的少年嘴唇还带着水光，隐约的喘息声听上去简直有了犯罪的错觉。他无奈地拍打许昕背部，指望他能平静下来。

许昕深吸一口气，颤悠悠地说：“我刚才有点嫉妒你大学时的恋爱对象不是我。但是没关系。”

“什么没关系。”秦志戬帮他扯平T恤领口处的褶皱。

“我肯定是最后一个。”

秦志戬停了手上动作，乌黑的眼眸如有磁力，将许昕定得死死的。

“你也不怕以后反悔。”他露出浅浅的笑容。

“不会。”许昕胸膛猛烈地起伏着，心脏毫无理由地疯狂搏动，头脑一片混沌，神经系统擅自组织出语言。

“我……除了你大概不会再喜欢上其他人了。”

这是原始得近乎笨拙的告白。

秦志戬的眸色缓缓加深，他两手扳住许昕肩膀，手指轻微捏了捏，好似要陷进单薄衣料下的皮肉里去。随后他松开手问：“想不想继续？”

“什么？”许昕以为他在说互诉情意的继续。

“接吻，还有接吻之后更多的事情，想不想继续。”

这口吻平静又平常，仿佛在说，白天的例题没讲完，想不想继续。

许昕思考了一阵，明白过来“更多的事情”指的是什么。他难以置信地看着年长的男人，不知该如何回答。

秦志戬皱起眉：“不喜欢就说不喜欢，反正你还小。”

“谁说我不喜欢！”许昕慌慌张张地反驳，为自身年龄与心理特征进行急切的剖白。

“说得你很喜欢似的。”

“怎么可能！”许昕耳朵又开始发烫，“我、我都不知道也没想过！”

“对你来讲是有点早。”秦志戬上身覆盖过来，声音变得低沉。“拒绝才是最安全的。”

“什么安不安全，我都大人了。”许昕软弱地辩驳着。“我只是觉得，和你……”

剩下的话他无论如何说不出口。

他只是觉得，和这个男人一起，做什么都是快乐的，安全的，值得的。

秦志戬没有进行追问，要猜出许昕秘而不宣的思想活动，对他来讲实在太容易。他一手将许昕温柔地推倒在沙发上，另一只手抄起遥控器干脆地关掉电视。

“唉——”许昕维持上半身躺倒的姿势，忙不迭地抗议起来。

秦志戬把遥控器丢到茶几上，“你还想看？”

“没有。”许昕老实地屈从着。“太安静了我紧张。”

“嫌安静你可以说话。”秦志戬俯下身压住许昕。“只要你说得出来。”

他没怎么给身下人说话的机会，从低头再度衔住那微微颤抖的双唇的一刻起，许昕就完全丧失了说话的机会与立场。绵密的吻从舌尖、唇畔辗转落到下颌、脖颈，许昕在难耐的啃舐中将头向后仰，毫无保留地暴露出脆弱的喉结与漂亮的锁骨，秦志戬轻重交替碾压出深色的印记，换来许昕喉间偶尔逸出的两声呜咽。

T恤被卷到胸前，然后毫不留情地扯下，目光所及之处的躯体修长柔韧，正是由青涩向成熟过渡的时期，瘦弱中蕴含着蓄势待发的力量，只是单纯的拥抱都会感受到青春的美好。秦志戬左手抵到许昕的心口，静静感应着少年蓬勃的情潮与活力。

许昕的手游移过来，曲指挠了挠秦志戬的指节：“你干嘛呢？”

秦志戬没回答，抓过许昕的手指打着圈抚弄：“手这么长。”

“哈。”许昕得意地笑了，“我天生手就长，小时候我妈还让我学钢琴去呢。”

“学了吗？”秦志戬把手指拉到嘴边轻轻舔弄，舌头绕着指腹打两转儿，然后从指根一直滑到手掌心。

许昕难捱地呻吟出声，自己听着都觉得不好意思，闭着眼睛答：“没啊，我特别诚恳地说我太热爱文化课了，不想分心。”

秦志戬轻笑的气息喷在手上，火辣辣地直窜进许昕心里。

“还有啊，他们说不弹钢琴就打个乒乓球吧，手长握拍多方便，万一打成世界冠军了……”

秦志戬听得不耐烦，随手在许昕胸前轻拧了一下，成功打断多动症少年的喋喋不休。

“你要是世界冠军，我都能当世界冠军的教练了。”

他含住许昕刚受过刺激而微硬的一点，有条不紊地依次爱抚，一路向下行进，拂过颤抖的腰侧与小腹，手指滑进长裤，深入身后。

“碍事。”他小声埋怨了句，征求意见似的询问许昕，“裤子我脱了？”

许昕又狠吸了口气，含糊不清地嗯了一声，像是生怕自己泄露出什么不堪的声音。

秦志戬一只手屈起许昕膝盖，果断利落地将他长裤褪下。手指再探，许昕的忍耐声就更为明显。

“这么难受？”他讲悄悄话一般贴着他耳朵问。

“还行……”许昕咬了咬牙。

“你说什么都是还行。”秦志戬冷冷道，屈起手指一点点按压着滚烫的内部，“哪儿不行了告诉我一声。”

话音刚落，许昕就剧烈地弓起背蜷起腿，身子如过电般窜起一股陌生而愉悦的战栗。

“这么配合。”秦志戬见他满脸潮红，忍不住揪了揪他一边脸颊，另一手仍是来来回回地蹭着那点。

“……你烦不烦啊！”许昕愤怒地叫道，“该干什么干什么行吗。”

即使是秦志戬，现在也很难判断出许昕一往无前的热情与天真是源于无知还是贪婪，甚或是害羞。

他慢慢退出手指，以下身取而代之抵在那一处。

“你真的做好准备了？”

许昕心想我能有什么准备啊，语气极其不悦地应答道：“特别足……”

最后一个字的尾音还没发全，强大的冲击就让他再也说不出完整的一个字。

  
占有与被占有，是一种很难达到平衡的关系，在通常情况下，作为男人总是更希望占有，希望掌控，希望在心理与物理双重意义上操纵对方，甘为人下或任人摆弄是不可想象也不能忍受的。可当许昕与秦志戬切实地融为一体，身体最私密处紧紧纠缠，他感受得到，自己在被这个男人占有的同时，也完全占有了他。那些灼热的汗水，紧促的喘息，交叠的手臂，以及自体内最深处迸发的甜美快感，都不仅仅是简单的情欲催发的产物，它们源于爱情，如今又反作用于爱情。他们只有拥抱彼此才能获得从身到心的满足，许昕只有拥抱秦志戬才能意识到，自己真实地拥有着一个人，这个人带给自己爱情，教会自己欲望，引领自己成熟。

许昕手臂勾住大他十三岁的男人，双手紧握形成圆环，将他用力箍在怀中。

——而自己给他的，是青春年少时开启的、一生中的全部热情与信仰。

秦志戬完整地环抱着许昕，正面接触的每一寸肌肤都亲密相贴，进攻的动作让身下的少年低喘不停，面色通红有如发烧。他缓了缓节奏，一边拭去许昕鬓角的汗珠一边柔声问道，“慢点儿好吗？”

许昕摇摇头，哼哼唧唧道：“这难道还快了吗。”

于是他毫不意外地遭受到更加凶猛而销魂蚀骨的撞击。

直到早就已经要断的腰被折了又折没了知觉，许昕顶着一副随时要散的骨架迎接男人的释放。再没有哪一刻比这刻更加水乳交融，搭在男人肩上的小腿绷紧，许昕的所有欲望也即将迸发。他主动凑到秦志戬耳朵边，伸舌秀气地舔了一小下。

“好像欠您一句话来着。”

秦志戬因情欲而愈发黑亮的眼珠直视着他的眼睛，沉稳安静地等待他说——

“我爱你。”

即使是做这种事情的时候，许昕的话还是很多。

  
35

浴室的镜子上有一层雾。

许昕伸手一抹，迷蒙的水汽里便显出一道鲜明的印迹，他又乱涂几笔，冰凉触感之下蔓延出更多清晰镜像。镜中的自己神采奕奕眉飞色舞，与若干个月前的某一天，在酒店洗手间看到的仓皇绝望的脸比起来，除了五官一样，哪里都不一样。

现在的他虽然身乏体虚、精疲力尽、从头到脚都透着湿漉漉的傻气，却满心远大前程，满脸意气风发，细胞蠢蠢欲动，几可逐鹿天下。

他四指并拂三两下，将玻璃上的水雾擦得干干净净。

没有什么是挡得住光的，他想。

  
迈出浴室时，头发梢滴滴答答在淌水，秦志戬丢过来一条干毛巾，刚刚好盖在脑袋上，许昕豪迈地呼噜着头发走向自己的专属房间。

秦志戬手臂一伸，把他轻轻提溜回来：“还睡那屋？”

许昕拽过毛巾一角擦擦耳垂：“啊？是啊，不然睡哪儿。”

秦志戬笑了笑，松开手道：“那你去吧。”

久违的嘲讽意味让许昕打个激灵，他迅速反应了一下，随即老练地意识到其中蕴含的真实感情色彩。

他激动地小声询问：“会不会太开放了，多不好意思啊。”

“现在不好意思你不如回寝室。”秦志戬懒得再陪他虚与委蛇，转身回自己房间。

许昕咳嗽一声，立马殷勤地尾随进秦志戬的卧室，没等主人允许就双脚齐跃蹦到此前从未染指过的大床上，原地弹跳两下后就势躺倒。

“这才是人睡的。”许昕侧脸贴着床单，四肢纠缠又摊开，乐此不疲地感受宽敞空间带来的快感。

秦志戬坐在床边推推他：“头发湿的别乱蹭。”

许昕把上半身直立起来，盯着秦志戬开始吃吃直笑。

“你笑什么。”秦志戬一边皱眉一边把被蹭湿的枕头翻了个面。

“有一种奔小康的幸福感。”许昕描述着内心感受。

秦志戬停下手里动作抬头看他，许昕坦然与他对视，一脸欢欣无意遮掩，简直恨不得往额头写上“我很高兴”四个字。秦志戬从很久以前就觉得，他的眼睛里是恒星，光芒太过炽热明亮，以至于自己的内心都变得柔软。

“这种事情有多值得高兴？”他扯了扯许昕过于宽松的睡衣领口，手指轻触到赤裸肌肤上一点淡淡的痕迹。

许昕缩起肩膀，别过眼不好意思看男人的手：“是挺……值得高兴。”他又想了想，口气严肃地解释，“怎么说呢，好歹你也算是我初恋。”

“那我还要感激你了。”

秦志戬调戏似的手指来回拂过许昕胸前那一小片皮肤，逗得他弓起背蜷成一团。

“先说好……”许昕连忙声明，“不能再来了。”

“你想得太多。”秦志戬忍住笑，顺手抹去从发梢滴落的水珠。“擦干头发就睡吧。”

“我怕太兴奋了睡不着。”许昕乖乖坐起，摇头晃脑地擦头发。

秦志戬突然想起，当初许昕第一次来他家，也是活蹦乱跳欢脱得不行，洗完澡得借大人的衣服穿，躺在床上又说自己太兴奋。不同的是当时的他睡在隔壁，想跟人聊天还要隔着木门与墙壁搭讪，而此时他就呆在自己身边，彼此的呼吸都交叠如一，气氛新鲜而亲切，再没有比这更近的距离。

想象中热切专注的爱恋体验，自渺远的青葱岁月往后再未有过。但他最近开始觉得，一心扑在某个人身上的感觉，其实并不坏。

  
许昕的担心事后被证明是多余的，也许是由于四肢乏力之类的原因，他在黑暗中迅速入眠一夜无梦，第二天自然醒时甚至已近中午，他从床上缓慢爬起摸索着下地，深感每一次牵动肌肉的动作都是对生理的巨大摧残。

“腰酸背痛，特别难受。”吃完午饭后许昕抱怨道，“我不想回寝室，太尴尬了。”

“早晚不都得回去。”秦志戬递过来他昨天穿的T恤，“给你洗好烘干了。”

许昕几乎是感激涕零地双手接住。

“你何必这么体贴，我不习惯呀。”他假惺惺地客气着，当场脱掉借来的睡衣，得意洋洋地换上余温尚在的衣服。

“我以前虐待过你吗？”秦志戬好笑地伸手帮他抻开衣服下摆。

“以前没这么亲民。”许昕换好衣服低头审视了一番，满意地点点头。“很好，一切如常。可以出发了。”

秦志戬揣上钥匙带上门陪他下楼，许昕一踏出教职工公寓的大门，就被灼灼日光弄得晕头转向。

“你也不怕我半道晕在路边儿。”他眯起眼睛辨认方位。

“要我开车载你回去？”秦志戬倚着墙壁双手插口袋里，话说得毫无诚意。

“算了。”许昕警惕道，“我可不想那么拉风。你是不是很久以前也说过类似的话？”

“有可能。”秦志戬转身走进公寓楼，“到了给我发个短信。”

许昕嗯了声，在大太阳底下又站了好一会儿，脑门冒汗感受着夏日的温度与阳光的味道。

自己一定是大脑短路了，才会觉得连晒晒太阳都特别幸福。

  
不过这种幸福只持续了一小段时间，随即被回到寝室后所面临的山呼海啸般的质问与指责所覆盖，进而转化为深切的痛苦与烦恼。要怎样解释才能让室友相信自己虽然跟秦指导共居一室却并未发生什么，许昕据理力争但收效甚微。

“净扯淡吧，啥也没干你睡他家干嘛？”张继科牢牢盯着许昕一尘不染的T恤，妄图从中找出一丝被蹂躏过的痕迹。

“我看电视看得太晚了。”许昕脸不红气不喘地分辩。

这话连马龙都不信。

许昕也不觉得自己撒了什么弥天大谎，毕竟张继科一上来问的是“你们昨夜干什么了”，而他跟秦志戬仅就昨夜而言确实没干什么。

“以前我们俩都觉得你小，开窍慢，很多事儿不懂。”马龙痛心地反省，“没想到真的不能以大小论英雄。”

许昕感到很忧伤，爱情是这么清纯圣洁的东西，你们都不懂得敬畏它。

  
如果把大学里值得追求的事物搞个排行榜，爱情一定可以高居榜眼之位，而能排在它前面的显然只有学位证书。具体一点解释都是，可不能谈恋爱谈得都挂科了。许昕自入高校以来，凭借聪明才智与朋友扶持，未曾一试挂科的恐慌，但他最近却开始琢磨，怀疑很快将体验到个中滋味了。

“眼看这本书就要学完了，百来页都还是空白的，如何是好。”课后回寝，许昕忧心忡忡地翻着书。

“这不是你的常态么。”马龙奇道。

“但这学期要考六门专业课啊。”许昕的焦虑非同一般。

“你还知道要考六门？”张继科更加奇道，“大半个学期都忙着谈恋爱的人怎么会知道这些呢？我以为你唯一能接收的就是爱的教育。”

“像你这种早恋的小孩是怎么考上大学的。”许昕敏锐地驳斥，转向马龙道，“你能体会我渴望汲取知识的迫切心情吧？书，笔记，课件。”

“我怎么可能体会。”马龙干脆地否定。“再说你不需要害怕啊，你是有后台的。”

“对啊！你是有后台的。”张继科愉悦地学舌。“你后台那真是翻云覆雨啊。”

“……你是想表达权势滔天的意思吧。”许昕合上书。“这后台只能带来压力哪能带来福利，万一考砸我都不敢去见他了。”

“阶级差距永远是天堑。”张继科评点。

“真可怕。”马龙感喟。

“祝你们幸福。”张继科补充。

许昕毫无招架之力，只要能获取笔记这种救命道具，他们哪怕说这是忘年恋自己都无法还嘴。

  
“复习也好考试也好，其实都讲求个缘分。”

某日与秦志戬坐在校外火锅店里，许昕舔着雪糕如是说。

“比方说，拼死拼活背了一整章的知识点，结果人家连道判断题都没出，这就是没缘分。再比如AB卷难度不一致，但落到自己身上，每次都会抽到比较难的那一套，这也是没缘分。”

“直白点说运气不好不行吗。”秦志戬轻飘飘地回应着，拆开湿纸巾擦手。

“运气具有偶然性，缘分具有必然性，能一样吗。”许昕理论体系十分严密。

“你复习傻了吧。每晚几点睡？”秦志戬的眼神表明他对第一句话的观点深信不疑。

“一点多吧。”许昕把冰淇淋递到秦志戬跟前，“帮我拿一下。”

秦志戬握住底下的一小截木棍，许昕拆开湿巾擦手，顺便抹了把额角。

“夜里复习也没什么效率，你说这么热学校怎么就舍不得给装个风扇呢？”

“问校长去。”秦志戬不耐烦地晃了晃左手，“奶油要滴到我手上了。”

“你可以尝一口，没关系。”许昕不怀好意地笑出一排白牙。

秦志戬直接把雪糕塞进他嘴里。

“天气这么热，复习任务又这么艰巨……”许昕含糊不清地说着，“因此我有一个想法。”

“什么不靠谱的想法？”秦志戬往鸳鸯锅的右边倒了一盘冻豆腐，红油溅出噼里啪啦的声音。

“这个想法就是……”许昕厚着脸皮道，“去你家复习怎么样。”

秦志戬把空盘子丢到桌上，对许昕的话进行了一番思考与分析，仿佛是在思考该丢入清汤锅还是红油锅。

“你是想在剩下的两个礼拜里让同一栋楼的所有老师都看到你频繁出入我家？”

“那不出入，住那儿也行。”许昕提议。

“你还想两个礼拜不出门了？”

许昕细想了一阵，无言以对，只得三口两口啃掉雪糕，遗憾地垂头注视着咕嘟冒泡的汤底。

“我只是贪图你家空调，又不是贪图你的人。”他赌气似的说道。

秦志戬忍不住笑了出来。对无法享用现代冷气设施的高校学子，极其难得地产生由衷的怜悯与关爱。

“考完试以后，我家空调随便你用。”

许昕精神一振，顿感体内电量充足，完全可以自发制冷至考试结束。

  
事实上，不管身处何地，有无冷气，夏天总是不一般的。

要说哪里不一般，许昕自己也说不出个所以然，他既没有观察生活的习惯，也缺乏总结感悟的才能。打卷的柳叶、发烫的桌椅、白天的日晒、夜晚的虫鸣，这些夏日意象在头昏脑涨的学习空隙全无发挥余地，一个热加一个烦字便可概括全部感受。不过在深夜强撑眼皮看课本、或者在傍晚独闯水果摊买西瓜时，许昕也偶尔深思过，为什么一个学年总是要以夏天开始从夏天结束。夏天究竟有什么本领得以占头又占尾，以绵绵暑气和涔涔汗珠催化着学生对学习的生理厌烦和心理厌倦。

他时不时也会假想一年后甚至两年后的夏天，那时的自己会在哪里做着什么，是春风得意前景无限还是一事无成前途渺茫。反正不管一切如何变化，手掌扇的风是一样的，蚊子咬的包是一样的，路旁树木的叶子暴晒后散发的气味也是永远一模一样的。

尽管每思及未来都会让许昕心潮动荡，脑子里充满对生活与生命、人类与宇宙的感慨和疑惑，但唯独在爱情上，他尚没有任何疑问。尽管爱情不是人生的全部，但许昕觉得它一定是自己生命中最奇妙美丽稳固的部分。

一般冥想到这个地步，许昕就该强行拉回脱缰的思绪，把焦点重新投到书本上了。一年前买的青蛙台灯由于过度使用而光芒黯淡奄奄一息，照此情况发展下去，大四毕业时怕是倒贴钱都没有学弟学妹肯要。

  
在微若萤火的廉价光线陪伴下，许昕终于迎接并了结了所有战役。考试这回事总是筹备起来艰辛而战斗起来平淡，复习时能把整本书的内容塞进脑袋，一出考场再吃一顿饭就忘掉大半了，记得最清楚的也就是硬着头皮往论述题底下填满字时挥之不去的尴尬感。

“绝大部分同学不能准确估分。”许昕一边按着空调遥控器温度键一边说，“不过在自我衡量能否及格这个问题上大家还都是比较灵敏的。”

“你灵敏地估计自己肯定能及格？”

“不然怎么好意思找你。”许昕正儿八经地回答。“所以我决定从今以后努力学习，好站在你这种特权阶级旁边。”

“你最好能记住。”秦志戬夺过遥控器，将之重新设定为26度。

空调发出嗡嗡的噪音，许昕仰起脖子吹着冷风，顺口问道：“你什么时候回家？”

“过两天，开车回。”秦志戬手掌贴上许昕后颈，裸露的皮肤传递来阵阵凉意，他把许昕往后拉了一点。

“要是咱们一路就好了。”许昕坐到沙发上表达惋惜。“暑假将近两个月，离那么近……。”

秦志戬被他真诚的口吻感染，突然也觉得两个月对二人来说似乎过于漫长。

“跟我一起回去吧。”他首次以不确定的语气说道，“反正顺路。”

既像在征求意见，又像是自作主张，这样的话语简直太过温柔。

许昕深刻地意识到，跟这个人在一起，自己的心跳就不可能有平静的时候。

“那我可不可以去你家……看看，啊不，就是在你家乡转转。”他小心翼翼地确认。

秦志戬轻描淡写地回答。

“你当然要去。”

  
自驾出行是一种极其遭罪、极其无聊、极其不符合正常人生活习惯的行为，许昕向来是这么认为的。飞驰在高速公路上，傻兮兮地目送车窗两侧一成不变的景物，半天开不到一个服务区，收音机信号大多数时间都不好，这样耗费时间与精力的交通方式有什么意义呢？

然而此刻他正行进在一路南下返乡的大道上，青山横立，绿水绕桥，太阳温柔，云雾缭绕，心情畅快得如同生了翅膀，恨不得从车顶飞出去，在高速路上盘旋三五圈。

“我的心里有狮子在咆哮！”他兴奋地说。

秦志戬瞥他一眼：“咆哮什么？”

“咆哮着‘我感受到了生命的力量！’诸如此类的……”许昕手指攀上车窗按钮，“要不我现在开窗抒情喊一嗓子？”

“别，开着空调呢，安分点。”

许昕安分地坐好，想想说：“我以前觉得这种长途自驾特别没意思，但是现在不知道为什么就特别激动。”

“为什么呢。”秦志戬闲闲地应声。

“大概可能因为我喜欢你吧。”许昕看着左边专注的男人

“哦……”

“就是因为跟你在一块儿，所以觉得什么都挺美好，没意思的事也变得有意思。”

或许是因为旅行的兴奋劲儿太高，许昕一直没为自己的话脸红。

秦志戬把车速减慢一点：“所以你心里咆哮的，你感受到的，其实是爱情的力量？”

“啊……”许昕这才开始不好意思，嗯嗯啊啊呆滞地装傻。

秦志戬嘴角微微翘起，没再说什么，以不快不慢的速度让车子在山间奔驰着。

青空铺天盖地，日光抬手可及，所有前方的风景一寸寸席卷而来，又错身而去。

行路终有尽头，而人生仍在继续。

  
完。 


End file.
